Vampire Diaries: Evanna-Verse
by ThatBrownEyedIrishGirl
Summary: Season 1. Evanna Gilbert is Elena and Jeremy's cousin, and Sheila Bennett's granddaughter. After an accident, Evanna returns to her hometown of Mystic Falls, and quickly learns that even her town has secrets. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Diaries**

**A/N: Okily Dokily, so... this is basically a pitch for a new story. I haven't posted fanfiction in a while, and I apologise for the absolute suckishness that may result. It's a Damon/OC, but don't let that turn you off. I've developed this character over the course of a few years actually, and have only now decided to post again, no idea why, but I'll be impulsive for once. **

**If you like it, review/favourite, I don't mind, just let me know if I should continue.**

**Oh, and I'm Irish, so some of the spellings might be different.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

******Notes: Bonnie isn**'t in this story, because her character is too awesome, and I wouldn't do her justice. Also, not in any way a Delena story. The secondary pairing is most definitely Stelena. 

* * *

_She was choking. The weight of the smoke surrounding her was like a thick blanket, obscuring her view and obstructing her vision. She knew she was panicking, and that, by doing so, she wasn't helping herself, but she couldn't afford to take deep lungfuls of calming air._

_There was no air to take._

_The flames licked the interior of her car, growing closer and closer to her own body, and she struggled against the seatbelt, yanking it off of her. Coughing, and then setting her jacket over her mouth and nose, she leaned forward in the darkness, desperately seeking out the handle._

_She leaned forward in her chair, turning towards the door in order to get a better grasp, and hissed, jumping back. The searing pain in her side brought tears to her eyes, but she willed them away, focusing once again on her mission to escape._

_Just as her hand brushed against the door handle, her eyelids grew heavy, and she sunk back. Struggling for air, she lay there sleepily, unable to move._

_There was no fight left in her._

_And, accepting that it was her time, she drifted off into unconsciousness._

* * *

(September 6th, 2010)

Evanna Gilbert shot up in her bed at the exact moment her alarm clock began to blare. Shutting it off, she ran a hand through her long, dark copper brown curls and sighed heavily. The nightmares were quickly becoming routine, so she didn't know why she was still so affected by them.

She'd survived; that's all that mattered.

It took a second for Evanna to remember that she was in Mystic Falls again, and not still in Richmond. This was her first full day back in her hometown after six years, and the feeling was ... neutral. She was happy to be back, but she was terribly nervous, and why, she didn't know.

The clock told her it was seven AM, and unless she wanted to be late on her first day, Evanna knew she had to get up. Her stomach had tied itself in knots, and her shoulders were so tense that not even the hot water of the shower could calm her down. She dressed quickly, keeping it simple, and stood in front of her mirror, her top rolled up over her stomach. She stood partially sideways, running her fingertip over the small, crescent shaped scar that marred the olive skin of her right hip.

The only physical reminder of what had happened that night.

There was a knock on the door, followed by the immediate turning of the doorknob and Evanna hurried to cover the scar up again, tossing a friendly smile towards her cousin.

"Good, you're up." Elena Gilbert smiled,"You ready to go soon?"

Evanna glanced at the time; seven-thirty. She nodded in reply to her cousin, picking up her school bag on the way out of her bedroom. Following Elena into the kitchen, Evanna spotted Jenna Sommers, their guardian.

The redhead was clearly frazzled, rushing around the kitchen.

"Toast! I can make toast!"

Evanna smiled, bypassing her and heading for the coffee machine,"It's all about the caffeine, Jen."

"Is there coffee?"

Evanna's mug was plucked out of her hands by Jeremy, her cousin and Elena's younger brother, and she narrowed her eyes as he sat down.

"Please, Jer, help yourself."

He sent her a cheeky grin and she rolled her eyes, grabbing another mug from the cabinet and poking her tongue out. Elena raised an eyebrow, amused, as she rooted through her school bag for her car keys.

Jenna ran a hand through her hair,"The first day of school and I am _totally _ unprepared. Anyone need lunch money?"

"I'm good," Elena answered, and the two younger Gilberts each shook their heads in unison.

"Anything else?" Jenna set her hands on her hips,"A number two pencil? What am I forgetting?"

Evanna checked the date,"Uh, that big presentation?"

Jenna's eyes widened and she stared at her watch,"I'm not meeting with my thesis adviser until - now. Crap!"

Elena set a hand on Jenna's shoulder,"Go. We'll be fine."

"Okay, I'm going. If any of you need anything, just call!"

"Good luck," Evanna called after her, finishing her coffee.

She glanced between the two siblings, and ducked her head. She could _feel _the awkward.

"Uh, I'll be ... in the car."

Elena watched her go, and turned to her brother, her dark brown eyes soft.

"Hey, you okay?"

Jeremy stood up, and walked right by her, bumping into her shoulder on the way out,"Don't start."

Elena sighed, and walked out behind him.

"So, when are you gonna visit your Grams?" Elena asked as the two girls entered Robert Lee High School.

"After school," Evanna replied,"She's not expecting me until this weekend, so I'm gonna surprise her. Is everything okay with Jeremy?"

"He's still on his stoner phase," Elena sighed,"I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should talk to Jenna?"

"Or, maybe you could talk to him? You're way better at the concerned disappointment than me."

"I'll... I'll see what I can do."

"Yay! Thank you!" Elena slung an arm around Evanna's shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, let's not get emotional." Evanna teased, and then yelped when she was grabbed from behind and twirled around. When she was set down, she turned to face the blue-eyed boy and squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Mattie!"

"Hey, Ava." Matt Donovan greeted with a boyish grin, returning her hug,"Sorry I missed your grand re-entrance to Mystic Falls last night. I had the night shift at the Grill."

"It's okay. It just crippled me emotionally, but I get it." Evanna joked. Matt's eyes went to Elena and he nodded stiffly.

"Elena..."

"Hey, Matt."

The blonde boy turned back to Evanna,"I'll, uh, I'll see you at lunch and we can catch up, alright? I've got to get to football practice."

Evanna nodded, waving softly,"Bye, Mattie."

"He hates me," Elena pouted once he disappeared around the corner.

Evanna pursed her lips, tilting her head to one side.

"That's not hate; that's '_You dumped me, and I'm too cool to show it, but secretly, I'm listening to country music every night - the music of pain_'."

Elena gave her a look,"Not helping."

"Oh, I was supposed to be helping? That changes everything. In that case, it's; '_You dumped me, and over the summer, I became a semi-mute, though it has nothing to do with you_'. How's that?"

Elena shook her head, giving the tiniest of smiles and walking away.

Evanna shrugged, extending her arms as she remained standing in the middle of the hallway.

"What?"

"Woah, hold up, who is that?" Elena's hand shot out, stopping Evanna dead in her tracks. The slightly shorter girl frowned, peering through the door of the main office. There was a boy standing at the counter, and the only thing she could make out was that he was tall, and slim.

"All I see is back."

"It's a hot back."

"Okay, _Caroline_." Evanna teased, moving to lean against the wall. Elena remained staring at the boy before joining Evanna.

"Speaking of Caroline, where is she?"

"Probably chasing a guy." Evanna responded absentmindely, inspecting her manicure,"She'll show up eventually."

"Jeremy, good batch, man!" They heard, and saw Jeremy duck into the boys bathroom. Elena exhaled, moving off the wall.

"I'll get my stuff and I'll join you then," Evanna called to her, earning a nod in response.

The boy exited the office then, and held the door open for her to enter. Evanna raised an eyebrow, giving him a polite smile.

You didn't see that much nowadays.

Grabbing her schedule and locker number, she headed for the bathroom, pushing open the door.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?" Elena was saying when she arrived. Evanna stepped forward, arms folded over her chest.

"Jeremy, we know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

Jeremy looked between them and scoffed, grabbing his backpack and walking out.

"I don't need this."

Evanna blinked,"Wow... just, wow."

Elena leaned against the sink dejectedly,"I should have never given him a summer pass. What was I thinking?"

"You weren't." Evanna reminded her softly,"All of this is hard on you, too, 'Lena."

"Well, why am I not getting stoned? Jeremy thinks it's an excellent idea."

"Because Jeremy handles things differently than you. You work through your grief, Jeremy wants to ignore it, and drugs help."

"What do you think I should do?" Elena asked, anxiously awaiting an answer.

"Talk to Jenna? Maybe she could help. I'll talk to her with you."

"Thanks," Elena smiled,"C'mon, let's find your locker. That bag must be heavy."

"I've lost feeling in my arms..."

Elena laughed, leading her out, and instantly colliding with the boy from the office. Elena blushed,"Oh, sorry."

He smiled at her,"Uh, pardon me. Um ... is this the men's room?"

Evanna pursed her lips,"Sorta."

"It is, um," Elena fumbled, blushing more under the guy's gaze,"We were just - it's a long story."

The boy nodded, and then moved out of the way for them to pass. Elena smiled shyly,"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Evanna rolled her eyes in good nature, grabbed Elena's arm and tugged her down the hallway, not catching how Elena looked back to find the boy smiling back at her.

Once they reached their lockers, the two girls began to laugh.

"Well..." Evanna giggled,"First day back and we're caught walking out of the boys' bathroom."

"We're not weird!" Elena cheered sarcastically,"That guy was cute, though."

Evanna laughed, opening up her locker, number 206, and dumping her books into it. With the help of Elena, she went through her schedule and retrieved the books she'd need up until lunch, the two of them chatting animatedly the entire time.

Just after she closed her locker, Evanna caught sight of a familiar blonde approaching and smiled.

"Hey, Caroline."

"Welcome to Robert Lee High!" The exuberant girl exclaimed, pulling her into a hug,"This is so exciting! I still can't believe you're back for good."

"Because Richmond was _so _far away."

"An hour feels like a lifetime when it comes to girlfriends," Caroline wagged her finger at her, and then hugged Elena,"And you! Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Pretty sure she needs oxygen..." Evanna hinted, and Caroline nodded, loosening her grip and pulling back.

"I'm fine, Caroline." Elena smiled,"Thanks."

"Of course."

The bell rang suddenly, and Caroline grimaced.

"Crap! I was supposed to meet Miss Williams fifteen minutes ago! I'll see you guys in history!"

And with that, Caroline disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"Last class before lunch, _finally_!" Evanna exclaimed, entering her history class. In the back of the class, Tyler Lockwood let out a loud laugh, stretching in his seat.

"Tired of school already, Evanna?"

Evanna took a seat in the third row, right by the window and let her head fall onto the desk with a soft thud.

"School is torture! Isn't this, like, child labour or something?"

"And we have Mr. Tanner this year," Caroline informed with a teasing grin,"You remember him, don't you?"

"Let's see; tall, dark hair, soulless monster - vaguely." She whined childishly,"I don't like him!"

Before becoming a high school teacher, Tanner had worked in Robert Lee Elementary School, and had subbed for Evanna's teacher in the fifth grade for two weeks. Over the course of those two weeks, they'd developed a strong distaste for each other that hadn't dwindled at all as the years passed.

At that moment in time, however, the devil himself strode through the door.

"Welcome back, students! Hope you all had a nice summer, blah, blah, blah... For any of you who don't know, I am Mr. Tanner, your history teacher for this year. Now, let's not waste time. The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Gilbert?"

"Which one?" Evanna asked sweetly, even as he stared right at her.

Mr. Tanner chuckled bitterly,"May I add, welcome back, Evanna. I'm surprised you ever returned."

"I just missed you so much." She remarked dryly,"Right, Willow Creek... uh, there were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."

"Very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir." The boy from earlier interjected, catching everyone's attentions,"Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss."

"And you are...?"

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

"Someone look it up!" Tanner barked, and a few students jumped for their books. One student raised his hand,"Uh, Evanna and Stefan are right, sir..."

Evanna leaned forward, setting leaning her head against her palm and blinking innocently.

"Y'know, the founder's archives are stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner..."

"And the feud between Evanna and Tanner resumes!" Matt exclaimed as they walked towards the picnic tables. It was just himself, Evanna, Elena and Stefan, who Elena had invited to lunch with them the second Tanner left the room.

Evanna giggled, and behind her, Stefan cleared his throat.

"I did notice some... hostility there."

"Hostility? Are you kidding? Tanner _loves _me. Yeah, no, we hate each other." Evanna nodded.

Matt slung a large arm around Evanna's shoulder, ruffling her hair,"Little Ava here gave him hell in the fifth grade."

"Matthew," Evanna scolded,"Watch the hair; Caroline will kill you if you mess it up."

"What Care doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Where is Caroline?" Elena piped up, only now noticing the blonde's absence. Evanna sat down sideways on the bench beside Matt, leaning her back against the tree adjacent to the picnic table.

"Cheer-leading tryouts. She's captain, she's gotta run the whole show."

"About that," Matt brought up,"Are you two rejoining the team this year?"

Elena shook her head immediately, and Evanna pouted.

"I have no choice. Caroline wants at least _one _Gilbert on the team. Personally, I think Jeremy should be that one."

They laughed, and Elena turned to Stefan, tucking a strand of pin-straight brown hair behind her ear.

"So, Stefan... tell us about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Were you born in Mystic Falls?" Elena decided to ask, and received a nod.

"I moved when I was young."

"Parents?" Evanna asked.

"They passed a long time ago."

Elena felt a twinge of pain in her chest, thinking of her own parents,"I'm sorry. Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to," Stefan answered evasively,"I live with my uncle, Zach."

Elena nodded,"So, Stefan, because you're new, I'm assuming you don't know about the party tonight."

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls." Matt explained further.

Stefan arched an eyebrow,"Wasn't there a party last night?"

"Yup! There's a pre Back To School party, _and _a post. Parties in Mystic Falls are frequent. You'll get used to it." Evanna shrugged.

"So, are you gonna go?" Elena feigned casual, sending an uncomfortable glance Matt's way. She didn't want to flirt with her ex-boyfriend sitting across from her, though the boy was involved in a serious game of _Would you rather...? _with Evanna.

Stefan smiled at her,"Will you be there?"

"Yes..."

"Then I'll see you there."

"Hey, guys! Did you hear...?" Dana Montgomery ran up to their table.

Evanna craned her neck,"Hear what?"

"Two people were killed last night driving back from Richmond. They got attacked by an animal - a mountain lion, or something, I don't know..."

Evanna looked back when Stefan stood up, and frowned,"What's up?"

"Uh, nothing, I just have to... go. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Later on in the day, Evanna stood on her grandmother's porch, bouncing excitedly on her heels. Sheila Bennett was hard to surprise, but Evanna was pretty certain she'd managed to do so, judging by the expression Sheila wore when she opened the front door.

"Hello, ma'am, do you have a moment to talk about Jesus Christ?"

Sheila laughed,"Oh, my baby, come here!"

Evanna beamed, hugging her grandmother back.

Sheila stepped back, allowing Evanna inside,"I didn't know you were getting in today."

"I know. I lied so I could see your face when I popped up."

"Of course," Sheila snorted, and they sat down on the couch. Sheila smiled warmly,"I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too, Grams."

"So, how was your first day back at school? Eliza told me you were nervous when she called."

"Mom called?" Evanna furrowed her eyebrows,"When?"

"When she called to tell me you were coming back."

"Oh..." Evanna inhaled,"Uh, it was school. Gossip travels fast, so I didn't expect nobody would talk about it, but... what bothered me most was the whispers. I'm sure the Gilbert family were the hot topic today. Oh, and Tanner was as pleasant as always."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"The accident? Oh, no, I'm over it." Evanna tried, getting a flash from her nightmare again. It had only been less than a month since it had happened, and she still got nervous driving alone.

Sheila's look was dubious,"I'm your grandmother, dear. You can't lie to me."

Evanna sighed,"Fine. I've been having nightmares. I just don't... buy it."

Sheila frowned,"Buy what?"

"The story fed to me by the investigators. When I was in the hospital... they said it was a freak accident; that the engine had combusted, a spark hit the fuel tank and my car got roasted, blah-dy, blah... but wouldn't I hear it? My engine was loud, but that night, everything was quiet. Like, freaky quiet. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Well, what else could it have been?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention; I was too busy cursing the world - it had been a bad day."

"So, you were angry?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, one's abilities are influenced by what they feel."

Evanna narrowed her eyes suspiciously, glancing at Sheila sideways,"What're you getting at, Grams?"

"I'm not getting at anything. Make of it what you will."

* * *

"Hey! You made it!" Caroline greeted as Evanna hopped off the small hill, joining her by the campfire.

"Hey! Did I have a choice?" Evanna asked sweetly.

She'd spent a few hours with her grandmother before hauling her butt off the couch in order to go and socialize.

She missed the couch now.

"Nope. Cheer-leading practice is tomorrow after school, by the way. How's your Grams?"

"Fine." Evanna smiled.

Caroline led her to the mini-bandstand, grabbing her a beer. The two girls located Matt and headed over to him.

"Hey, ladies. Where are the others?"

"Tyler disappeared." Caroline replied,"And Elena's off flirting with Stefan."

Evanna sent her a look, and sat down as Matt narrowed his eyes,"What do we know about that guy anyway? Other than he freaked at lunch after Dana came over..."

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Libra, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline recounted.

Evanna's mouth fell open,"You got all that in one day?"

"_Please_, I got all that in one period."

"So, how is Elena?"

"Coping." Evanna replied honestly,"It's only been four months since her parents died."

"Has she said anything about me?"

Evanna took a swig of her beer,"Oh, no, _so_ not getting in the middle. If you wanna know how she is, you pick up the phone and you call her."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me."

"But she's still your best friend. C'mon, Mattie, we've all been friends since we were five."

Caroline nodded,"It's true. We're stuck together for life, just... give it time."

Evanna noticed Jeremy walk away from the party, into the woods, and moved to go after him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Elena asked as she and Stefan intercepted her by the trees.

"After Jeremy. He - " Evanna cut herself off, blinking as a frown settled on her face. Something was wrong. _Very _wrong.

"Evanna..." Stefan called,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I... no. Something's up." She looked towards where Jeremy disappeared, set down her drink and broke into a jog.

"Evanna!" Elena called after her. She looked at Stefan,"I have to go after her."

"Want me to help?"

"No, Evanna's probably just drunk, or something."

"Jeremy!" Evanna called, coming to a halt.

Jeremy was walking away from her, but stopped and came over to her,"What now?"

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Ava, I don't want to hear it."

"Too bad! Jeremy -"

Jeremy tripped over something on the ground, and they both looked down just as Elena ran over.

"Is that...?" She gasped.

"Vicki!" Jeremy exclaimed, crawling over to the girl.

Evanna looked around, suddenly feeling very exposed in the woods.

She took off her jacket and pressed it to Vicki's neck,"Elena, go and get help. Jeremy, help me carry her."

Jeremy nodded, picking her up bridal style.

Evanna walked beside him, keeping a firm grip on her jacket to keep strong pressure on Vicki's neck to stop the bleeding.

"Call 911!" Elena screamed as they came back to the party,"Vicki's been hurt!"

Matt ran over,"Vicki! What happened?"

"We found her." Elena covered her mouth with her palm,"Oh, my God."

"Vicki, c'mon," Matt called,"Open your eyes. Vicki!"

"Are you sober yet?"

Caroline pouted into her coffee,"No."

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get _me_ home."

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

"Who are we talking about?" Evanna frowned.

"Stefan! I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And... Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and... I'm never the one."

"Caroline, it's not a competition." Evanna said softly.

"Yeah, it is..."

"Alright, come on. Time to go." Evanna stood up, pulling Caroline with her.

"What? I'm not sober yet..."

"What's the square root of sixty-four?"

"Eight."

"Actually the right answer was purple, but... close enough!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Zach Salvatore asked as Stefan stormed into the house, brooding.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan sped up to his bedroom, and saw a crow sitting on his bed. He took a deep breath and turned towards the balcony,"Damon..."

"Hello, brother." Damon smirked.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When did you get here?"

"Two days ago."

"Why now?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been fifteen years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did _not_ suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Damon, _why are you here_?"

"I miss my little brother." Damon shrugged, poking around with Stefan's things.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem... for _you_."

"Damon, just answer my question..."

"I figured it was time to come home. I've seen a few... _interesting _people."

"Like who?"

"Well, there's your little girlfriend. Dead ringer for Katherine... and of course, Elena's cousin. Did you know she's a Bennett? Sheila's granddaughter."

"Leave them both alone."

"Don't worry, I'm not interested... in _Elena_. Elena's too... sweet. Kinda sickening. Evanna... now there's a fiesty one. Plus, I _did _promise you a century of despair, so... here I am!"

Stefan gritted his teeth,"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"A promise is a promise, brother... I'm just keeping my word."

"I won't let you hurt people, Damon."

Damon chuckled,"You think you can stop me?" He grabbed Stefan by the throat, slamming him into the wall,"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again."

Damon let go of Stefan,"Oops, I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach."

* * *

"Hey! Elena told me what happened."

Evanna managed a tired smile,"Vicki's gonna be okay though, so..."

"How come you didn't come home with Elena and Jeremy?" Jenna asked.

"I had to stay with Caroline for a while so she could sober up before going home. Then I swung by the hospital to check on Matt - Kelly's not answering her phone; big surprise. So then I brought _him _home and convinced him to get some sleep, and... now I'm here."

Jenna sighed,"Well, take your own advice. Go to bed, you look exhausted."

"I have to call my mom, but then I promise, I'm lights out."

"Alright... goodnight, Ava."

"Night, Jen."

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" Elena came downstairs after a little while.

"Just got done talking to my mom. Elena... you know earlier, when I said something was wrong?"

"Yeah? You were right, it's kinda creepy."

"It is, it _really _is... I just... I can't shake the feeling that, what happened tonight? It's just the beginning. I'm probably just pessimistic but... I'm just gonna go to bed."

As Evanna passed by the door, she heard a soft knocking. Momentarily puzzled that someone was coming over at midnight, Evanna opened the door.

"Hey." Stefan greeted.

"Oh, hey. Come in, Elena's in the kitchen."

"How did you -?"

"I just knew. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

* * *

A/N: So, there it is. It's not great, but it's only the first chapter. Hope you liked it, and remember, let me know if I should continue :)

~ EmBee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Diaries**

**A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting emails so quickly - thanks guys! :) So, here's another chapter. This is episode two of season one.**

**BTDubs, I have about a week and a half left of school before I'm free for three months (I am counting down the **_**minutes**_**...), but end of year also means exams. In other words, I'll do my best to update, I'm a pretty quick writer, but I'm not promising anything. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. I still own nothing.**

* * *

The next day, Evanna woke a little later than usual. Passing by both Elena and Jeremy's rooms, she found they were both empty, and located Jenna in her bedroom.

"Morning."

"Hey! Do I look like an adult? As in, respectfully parental?"

Evanna tilted her head, confused,"Depends. Where are you going?"

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?"

Jenna put her hair up, and Evanna pursed her lips in consideration,"Sexy stewardess."

Jenna let it down.

"Boozy housewife."

"Up it is." Jenna nodded,"You're fiesty today."

"I'm always fiesty." Evanna smirked,"Where is everyone?"

"Elena is still asleep, and Jeremy left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." The woman paused,"There is no woodshop, is there?"

Evanna shook her head,"Never was."

"Great..."

Stefan joined them for lunch again, but Matt was missing. Caroline was there this time to fill the void, though.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed suddenly, almost causing Evanna to suffer a heart attack,"You should tell your Grams about Monday night. How you knew something was wrong...?

She'd have a field day."

"Evanna's grandmother teaches about witchcraft and stuff at MFU," Caroline explained to Stefan,"She always said that Evanna's got powers."

"That's usually when I take the wine bottle away..." Evanna laughed,"And no, I'm not gonna tell her."

"You've never wondered if it's true?" Stefan questioned.

"No. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so..."

"Well, if it is true." Caroline began,"Feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."

"I didn't see him." Evanna reminded her,"You did. Besides, why didn't you just go talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk."

Evanna laughed, changing the subject,"Has anyone heard from Matt?"

"Uh, I swung by this morning." Elena said,"They kept her for observation, but Vicki should be able to go home today."

"Has Kelly showed up?" Caroline asked bitterly.

_None _of them really liked Matt's deadbeat mother.

"Nope." Elena sighed,"He called, and left a message, but... it's just so weird. Three people have been attacked by animals in the last two days..."

Caroline nodded,"And now there's talk about missing campers."

"Did Vicki say what kind of animal she was attacked by?" Evanna inquired, resting her head on the arms she had folded on the table.

"That's the thing. She woke up, muttered 'vampire' and fell asleep again."

"Vampires?" Evanna echoed in disbelief.

"Matt thinks it was the morphine." Elena shrugged,"Stefan, are you okay? You're quiet..."

"Yeah, I'm just... thinking."

* * *

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes."

Jenna sighed, feeling like she was the one in trouble sitting across from Tanner,"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena's parents died?"

He nodded,"Four months ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery bridge, if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The, uh, mother's kid sister?"

"Younger sister."

"Right."

"Yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do."

"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Ms. Sommers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?"

"I'm their sole guardian." Jenna bristled defensively.

"Uh-huh. Could there be? Maybe Anthony Gilbert? He's Evanna's father, right?"

"What are you suggesting, exactly?"

"It's an impossible job, isn't it, raising three teens? I mean, Elena and Jeremy alone would be tough, but especially with how troublesome Evanna can be ..."

"Excuse me? Evanna's a good kid. So is Jeremy."

"Everyone says that, but I have yet to see it firsthand."

Jenna scoffed,"No. First you accuse me of failing Jeremy, and then you say Evanna's troublesome? Jeremy's going through a rough time, they all are."

"Ms. Sommers -?"

"I think we're done here."

"Well, Mr. Tanner is a regular breath of _vile _air..."

Evanna laughed, walking into the kitchen,"Ah, the Tan-Manstrikes again."

"Tan-Man?" Jenna's eyebrows knitted together slightly.

"Yeah, 'cause he's like the Tin-Man from the Wizard of Oz... in need of a heart?"

Jenna grinned,"Clever."

Evanna sat down on the stool by the counter,"Well I'm supposed to be heading over to Grams', but... what did good old William do?"

"He called you troublesome for a start... you're not."

"Most of the time."

"And then he accused Jeremy of taking drugs..."

Evanna looked down at her hands.

Jenna caught this and sighed,"He is, isn't he?"

"We need to talk..."

* * *

At around seven, Evanna, Caroline and Elena sat in the outdoor section of the Grill.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom." Evanna said, turning over a leaflet.

A comet was due to pass by the small town that night, and there were flyers _everywhere_. The girls planned to head to town square to watch it, but had stopped at the Grill for dinner first. Best decision Evanna had made so far, she was sure; she'd missed the Grill.

"The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of _paranormal activity_." Evanna continued, her tone dramatically mysterious.

"Sheila's really going all out, isn't she?" Elena laughed.

"Pretty much."

Caroline, who'd 'subtley' been keeping quiet, finally broke and exclaimed,"Elena, tell us what happened when Stefan came over last night!"

"Nothing happened." The brunette giggled.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

Elena rolled her eyes,"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake?!" Caroline burst out, as Evanna laughed behind the palm of her hand,"I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

Evanna grimaced,"And goodbye to my appetite..."

Elena gave her a reassuring smile,"We just talked for hours."

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl? Girl likes boy? Sex!"

Evanna feigned awe, looking at Caroline,"How are you not a famous philosopher by now...?"

"Yeah, yeah." Caroline laughed, nudging her,"But seriously, what's stopping you, 'Lena?"

"I don't know." Elena stood up, and Evanna frowned.

"Where are you going?"

Elena pointed at Stefan, who had just entered the Grill,"Caroline's right. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."

Elena walked away, and Caroline turned to Evanna,"What did she say she was gonna do?"

"I didn't hear her say anything."

* * *

"I'm not late, right?" Jenna hurried up towards them.

The town square was packed with people, and it had taken her ten minutes just to find the two of them.

Evanna, stood beside Sheila, shook her head,"Nope. Did you talk to Jeremy?"

"He wouldn't listen. I'm not done with him yet. Where's Elena?"

"Went to talk with Stefan."

Sheila quirked an eyebrow,"Stefan?"

"Yeah, Salvatore... you know him?"

"I know his family." Sheila said, and Evanna didn't like the serious look in her eyes.

She didn't get to ask because Matt came up to her and handed them three candles.

Evanna smiled,"Mattie! How's Vicki?"

"Fine. She got out this morning. She wanted to see the comet so, I figured I'd bring her. Where are the others?"

"Caroline's talking to the cheer-leading team, and Elena's ..."

"With Stefan?"

"I didn't want to say it."

Matt took a deep breath,"I wanna hate the guy, but..."

"That's very mature of you." Sheila smiled warmly.

"And very unlike you." Evanna teased,"I'm suspicious."

"Like you can talk... I heard there was a clown here for the kids."

Evanna slapped his arm,"Not funny! Clowns are _terrifying_..."

* * *

Vicki sighed, sitting on the stool in the virtually empty Grill. She glanced to the side and saw Damon, tilting her head,"Hey, I know you..."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Damon drawled, knocking back his glass of Bourbon.

"Um... I don't... I don't know how, but... your face. Excuse me. Sorry."

Vicki got up and went into the bathroom, pulling the pills Jeremy had given her earlier out of her pocket. She looked at her reflection and dropped the pills in fright, opening her mouth. The scream didn't get out as Damon clamped his hand over her mouth.

A while later, Matt ran up to them again. Elena, Meredith, Caroline, Jeremy and Tyler had joined Evanna, Jenna and Sheila by the campfire.

"Has anyone seen Vicki?"

"Ask her stalker." Tyler nodded towards Jeremy.

"I can't find her." Jeremy shook his head.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

Caroline frowned,"Pill pusher?"

"Tell them, Jeremy..." Tyler smirked.

Jeremy glared at Tyler,"You really wanna do this now?"

Elena cast Jeremy a disapproving look,"So you're dealing now?"

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler taunted him.

"She already did. Over and over and over again."

Caroline gasped,"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with _you_?"

Evanna gagged dramatically,"I could have gone my _entire_ life without knowing that..."

"There's no way."

"It happened, Tyler. Face it, she picked me over you."

"You're probably lying. You're just a punk, Gilbert..."

Evanna rolled her eyes, wedging her way between them,"Let's not have a testosterone war in the middle of the street, 'kay ...?"

"I'll help." Matt said,"How about you two shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back." Jenna offered, grabbing Elena's arm.

Evanna looked at Sheila and said,"We'll check the Grill."

Caroline grabbed Tyler and pulled him away from Jeremy roughly as she said,"We'll check the square."

"I'll go with Matt." Jeremy said. Jenna gripped his arm.

"Oh, no you don't. You're coming with us."

Matt looked at Evanna,"I'm going with you."

They all broke off into their groups, and dispersed.

In the Grill, the trio found Stefan. Standing by the bar, looking deep in thought, Evanna had no reservations in breaking his concentration.

"Hey, have you seen Vicki?" She asked, foregoing a greeting.

"Not lately."

"I can't find her." Matt said,"She's missing."

"I'll keep an eye out for her."

Evanna and Sheila walked off to check the bathroom.

Stefan moved to leave, but Matt stopped him.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?"

"What were you doing?"

"Visiting." Stefan answered simply.

"Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her."

Stefan, distracted, nodded,"Excuse me..."

In the bathroom, Sheila paused.

Evanna didn't notice, bending down to pick up one of the pills on the ground,"Well, hello... you think she could be off on a bad trip? Grams...? You still with me?"

Sheila shook her head,"You and Matt keep looking. I'll be back."

"Okay..." Evanna said slowly, and watched her go.

Matt came into the bathroom,"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know. Just trust her. It's best not to ask."

* * *

Damon was standing at the ledge, holding Vicki by the throat. He tapped his foot impatiently, and when Stefan appeared, Damon smirked.

"Very impressive, brother. Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Please let me go..." Vicki whimpered.

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you. Maybe." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon, just let her go."

Damon glanced down at the ground, deciding it was a three storey drop,"Okay..."

He leaned her over the edge, and Stefan darted forward,"No!"

"Ugh, relax... I'm just having some fun. I don't need her dead... but you might."

"What are you -?"

Damon looked into Vicki's eyes,"What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know." She sobbed,"An animal."

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think _really_ hard. What attacked you?"

"A vampire."

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!"

"Wrong!"

Stefan froze,"Don't."

"It was Stefan."

"Don't, Damon!"

Damon ignored him, compelling Vicki,"Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me."

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon, please don't do this..."

Damon ripped off the bandage around Vicki's neck and threw her towards his brother,"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."

"No!" Stefan said firmly.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming '_vampire_' through the town square."

"Is this what this is about? You want to expose me?"

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"This is not who he is..." Sheila walked out onto the roof,"And once upon a time, it wasn't who you were, either..."

"Oh, lookie... the witch makes an appearance."

"Let Vicki go."

"Or what?"

"Don't test me, boy..." Sheila warned him, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

Damon scowled at Sheila, but sped over to Vicki and compelled her again, whispering in her ear.

Suddenly, Vicki was back to normal.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh..."

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, took some pills. Man, I'm good."

"You should get your neck checked out. I'll come with you, your brother is looking for you."

Vicki nodded, walking over to Sheila,"Yeah. Thanks, Mrs. B."

Stefan and Damon watched them go before Damon blew out a contented sigh,"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?"

"That's for me to know, and you to... dot, dot, dot."

* * *

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline asked, looking over at Matt who was busy patching up his sister.

Evanna rolled her eyes in amusement,"Yeah..."

"So, Sheila and Stefan just found her wandering around?"

Evanna nodded in response to her blonde best friend,"I'd say she took some bad pills. Which reminds me, I gotta get home. Jenna and Elena took Jeremy home to rant at him. Might as well be there for the family intervention..."

She hugged her friend goodbye and went outside, headed for her car.

"Hey."

"Oh, Stefan!" Evanna whirled around,"You scared me..."

"Sorry. Have you seen Elena?"

"She went home." Evanna smirked,"I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting."

Evanna took a pen from her bag and took his hand. Her body jolted once her fingertips made contact with the skin of his forearm, a feeling of despair and pain washing over her.

She looked up at him,"What happened to you?"

Evanna froze,"I-I'm sorry, that was rude. Here's Elena's number... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Evanna, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I gotta go."

Evanna stepped into her house, and headed upstairs.

She located Jenna in Jeremy's room and walked inside,"Hey, where is everyone?"

"Jeremy stormed out, and Elena went to Stefan's."

"What're you looking for?"

"Jeremy's stash. Ugh, I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a fifteen-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

Evanna sat down on Jeremy's bed,"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

"It's fine. I just couldn't believe him earlier. He was so... blunt."

"I think he was just trying to rile Tyler up. I hope so, anyway."

"Yeah, well, it's not cool. Especially after Tanner shamed me today. It's not like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"Screwing - Jenna, you are _not _screwing up."

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not Miranda. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having Elena and Jeremy. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

"This is just the fear talking." Evanna consoled,"You're a little scared, that's all. Jenna, Miranda struggled at the beginning too. Every mother does. Ask my mom, and she'll tell you. Heck, ask Grams. Nobody expects you to just snap into the guardian roll; it's new for all of us. As for Tanner, he's a dick."

"He really is..."

"I don't think he was hugged enough as a child."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**~ EmBee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Diaries**

**A/N: So, a huge crash of thunder just rolled around, and the sky is blue. Irish weather; it never ceases to amaze me. So, here's another one. This one is based in episode three of season 1 'Friday Night Bites'.**

**I'm actually on a mission to see how many chapters I can update in a day. Yes, I lack a life.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally, I live with my parents. Then again, I'm sixteen...**

* * *

"Ugh, why is it only Wednesday?!"

Elena laughed as she and Evanna strolled through campus the next morning,"So, you didn't tell me what you and Stefan talked about..."

"We didn't talk." Elena grinned.

Evanna raised an eyebrow,"You kissed and you waited until now to tell me?!"

"You were asleep when I came home."

"You've woken me up for less." Evanna reminded her,"'Lena, should you really take it this fast?"

"I thought you liked Stefan."

"I do, it's just... alright, it sounds stupid, but... when I wrote your number on his hand, I got a bad feeling."

"And since all your bad feelings lately have been right..."

"I mean, we don't know that much about him." Evanna said truthfully, a little hesitant,"I'm just concerned for you."

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

Evanna smiled,"And I'm happy _for_ you. So, you know what? Forget I said anything. Just promise me you'll be careful?"

Elena nodded and Evanna left her. A few seconds after, Stefan came up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey..." Elena smiled, linking arms with him.

Stefan saw Evanna duck into the school,"Is she okay? She was acting weird last night."

"Yeah, she's fine. Hey! How about you come over for dinner tonight? It's just Evanna and I, and she won't mind."

"Sounds good." Stefan whipped around and grabbed the ball that Tyler had hurled at the back of his head.

He tossed it back, and Elena laughed,"That was an amazing catch."

"I used to play football."

"You should tryout for the team."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"So, you don't like football?"

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends."

Stefan smirked, recalling the day he'd found her in the cemetery,"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery."

"Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?"

"Soon. She's working on it."

* * *

In history class, Evanna was busy scribbling in her notebook. Three numbers, eight, fourteen, and twenty-two, kept replaying in her head. Why, she didn't know, but she began writing them down on her notebook.

"Now, I want you all to write an essay on whatever you want, but it has to be interesting and related to Mystic Falls. It's due by the end of the week." Mr. Tanner said as a final thought for the class.

Evanna gathered up her things and met her friends by the door.

"Anyone seen Caroline?" Tyler asked.

"Nope." Elena and Evanna replied in unison, and then Evanna added,"She's probably at home, hungover."

"That was my best guess, too." Elena laughed. Tyler shrugged and walked away, and they sat down at their regular table outside.

"Hey!" Matt called, running over to them. He sat down between them,"What're you guys doing your papers on?"

"Haven't decided." Elena answered, and then promptly began flailing her hands excitedly,"I'll just make Caroline a joint paper on Willow Creek with me. There! Job done."

Matt turned to Evanna,"What're you doing?"

"Salem Witch Trials..."

Three sets of eyes landed on her in surprise and she shrugged,"What? Grams has been going on about ths stuff for years, why not use it?"

"So you're gonna ask her for help?" Elena asked.

"Oh, no... can't give her fuel. I'll use the internet or something."

"Why not the library?" Matt asked.

"Because the librarian knows my grandmother. If I go and look up witches, it's too much of a risk that Grams'll find out."

"I have a lot of books about witches. I could help you."

Stefan offered,"Is after school good?"

"Thanks, Stefan. It'll have to be after cheer practice though."

"That's fine, I've got tryouts after school anyway. You know where my house is, right?"

"Boarding house at the edge of town?"

"That's the one."

Elena looked at Matt,"You sure you can't make it to dinner tonight?"

"Nah, I've got a shift at the Grill."

Evanna nudged him playfully with a teasing grin.

"Don't worry, Mattie... I'll eat twice as much on your behalf."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

At five o'clock, Evanna parked her car outside the Salvatore house. _Damn this place is huge..._

She got out of her car and headed up the porch steps, raising her hand to knock. She paused, and noticed the gap in the door; it was already open.

Frowning slightly, the brunette opened the door and stepped inside,"Stefan?"

She got no answer, so she walked further inside and tried again,"Stefan, are you ... home?"

Evanna narrowed her eyes suspiciously. It was _way_ too quiet. Slowly, she turned around and stared out the large bay window. _Had that always been open?_

The loud shriek of a crow made her heart leap, and she gasped soundlessly, whirling around to follow the bird with her eyes. Evanna halted her movements at the last second, saving herself from bumping into the man before her. He cocked his head at her interest, his light blue eyes twinkling with... something.

There was something oddly familiar about him.

"I... I'm sorry for barging in. The door was..." She glanced behind herself and narrowed her eyes again when she saw the door had been shut,"...open."

"You must be Evanna..." He smirked down at her,"I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"Stefan never mentioned having a brother..."

"Ah, he doesn't like to brag."

Evanna raised an amused eyebrow sardonically,"I'm sure..."

"Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

Damon put his hand at the small of her back, leading her into the huge parlour. Her chestnut eyes roamed over the room in awe,"Wow. This is your living room?"

"Living room - slash - parlor - slash - seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste."

"It's amazing."

"Glad you think so." He smiled,"This place has been in the family for generations. So, what brings you over?"

"Stefan's helping me with a history paper. He didn't tell you?"

"Nope. My brother just said a friend was coming over. You know, I'm so glad he's making friends."

"You say it like you didn't think it would happen."

"Well, my baby brother's a bit of a loner. Especially after his last girlfriend, I'm surprised he's dating ... what was her name... Elena?"

Evanna nodded,"What? It was a bad breakup?"

"You could say that. Hello, Stefan."

Evanna didn't even notice him walk into the room, but she did pick up on the steely gaze he fixed Damon with. Stefan drew his eyes away to smile at her,"Hey, sorry, I just popped out."

"It's fine, I should have called."

"Nonsense, you're welcome any time." Damon smirked at his brother,"Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies." He looked down at Evanna again,"But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

Evanna giggled softly at the teasing, but Stefan wasn't having it,"Evanna, why don't you go upstairs and get set up? The library is the second door on the left. I need to talk to my brother, and then I'll be up."

Evanna looked between the two brothers and nodded,"Yeah, sounds good."

She smiled at Damon,"It was nice meeting you."

Damon smiled back, taking her hand and kissing the back of it,"Pleasure's mine, Evanna."

Stefan gave her a soft smile, and she ducked upstairs. Damon's infuriating smirk returned as he looked at his brother,"Great gal. Whoo, she's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look like crap. The bunnies not doing it for you anymore?"

"I was reporting a sighting of a mountain lion, actually."

"Stefan!" Damon gasped dramatically,"You little liar."

"Someone has to cover you. How long was Evanna here?"

"Not long, don't worry. I haven't corrupted her... yet."

"Damon, leave her alone."

"But she's so cute!"

"I mean it, Damon."

"Oh, you always mean it, Stefan. Doesn't mean I listen. Have fun studying, kiddo."

After making sure Damon really was gone, Stefan went upstairs. Evanna had set up her notebook and things and smiled when he walked in,"You have your own personal library? Very cool."

He chuckled, sitting down beside her,"I'm sorry about my brother."

"Why? He didn't do anything."

"Right, I'm just used to apologising for him."

Evanna laughed,"Sounds like my sister. Raina has a habit of living with her foot in her mouth."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Brother, too." She nodded,"Both older, both very annoying."

She shifted in her seat, and the sunlight hit her necklace, catching his eye. He narrowed his eyes, and then they widened in surprise, but he masked it when she looked back at him.

"Ready to get started?"

At seven, they returned to the Gilbert house, and Evanna set the table with Elena, who sent Stefan to the store.

"Stefan has an older brother?" Elena asked whilst he was gone,"Why wouldn't he say anything?"

"I don't know, but there was major tension there. Damon was riling Stefan up, but there was more to it than brotherly teasing. Hey, have you and Stefan had that awkward ex talk, yet?"

"Yeah. When he came over Monday night."

"Good, because Damon mentioned a bad breakup."

"With Katherine." Elena nodded,"Stefan didn't say much about her, just that they were together a really long time ago. I think she was two-timing him."

"Ouch."

"With Damon."

"Double ouch. That explains the tension..."

"Thanks, by the way."

"For?" Evanna frowned, turning away from the dining table to look at Elena questioningly.

"Allowing Stefan to help with your essay. I know you're... wary of him as of late, so thanks for making the effort to get to know him."

"Hey, no biggie." Evanna shrugged,"It's my job to look out for you."

* * *

During the course of dinner, many different topics were discussed; Stefan shared his love of literature, Evanna's life in Richmond was talked about, and finally, the two girls convinced Stefan that trying out for the football team had been a good choice, even if Matt was awkward, and Tyler was a dick.

"Anyone heard from Caroline?" Evanna asked as they all moved into the living room. Elena shrugged,"She left school after lunch and went to the Grill. Was she not at practice?"

"No," Evanna answered,"Candice took over. I lied to the other girls, said she was sick..."

Elena moved, and accidentally knocked the vase from the table,"Ah, oh, God!"

Evanna jumped up as Elena bent down and began picking up shards. They moved to help her when Elena hissed and pulled back,"Oh, I cut myself..."

Evanna took her hand and inspected the wound,"That's not pretty. You go patch that up, we got this."

Elena nodded, wincing as she headed upstairs, and Evanna kneeled down beside the mess again. She looked up and noticed Stefan had turned away, and was breathing heavily,"You okay over there?"

Stefan took a deep breath and turned back,"Yeah, I'm just... squeamish."

"Blood makes you woozy, I get it." Evanna scooped up the glass and threw it in the bin. She tossed Stefan some tissue, and he got to wiping up the water as she disposed of the flowers. She'd get Jenna new ones...

"And here I thought I was the clumsy Gilbert." Evanna laughed, and then promptly frowned when the doorbell rang. Hopping over the couch, she headed into the hallway with Stefan right behind her and opened the door. Caroline beamed at her.

"Surprise! Elena said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Thanks. Where were you today?"

"Skipped school, hung out at the Grill. I was lucky enough to run into Damon."

Evanna nodded, putting the pieces together, and smiling at her best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan gritted his teeth at his brother. Damon smirked back,"Like Caroline said; we brought dessert."

"Well, don't stay out in the cold." Evanna nodded into the house at Damon as Caroline took the dessert and headed into the kitchen,"Come in."

The triumphant grin he shot Stefan confused her, but she shrugged it off. Damon smiled down at her,"You have a beautiful home, Evanna."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So, _that's_ Caroline's mystery guy?" Elena whispered once she'd re-joined Evanna in the kitchen.

Evanna shook her head,"Oh, no, that's no mystery guy. That's Damon."

"Stefan's brother?!" Elena's eyes widened,"He and Caroline... ew."

Evanna laughed softly,"Indoor voice, Elena. We don't want them to know we're talking about them."

"Right." Elena went back to whispering.

"How's your thumb?"

"Fine. It's a small cut, but the smallest ones bleed the most. Thanks for cleaning up, by the way."

"Don't mention it, but you're coming into town with me after school tomorrow to get Jenna new flowers."

"Deal."

* * *

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team!" Caroline mused as they all sat in the living room after dessert,"Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

The sly tone wasn't lost on Evanna and Elena who looked at each other and subtly rolled their eyes in unison.

"Sorry I missed practice, Ava..." Caroline pouted.

Evanna set a hand on her heart, feigning a puppy dog look,"You let me down, Caroline."

"Shut up." The blonde laughed, nudging her,"Are you getting the routines down?"

"The girls were helping." Evanna beamed childishly,"And I was as unco-operative as ever!"

"You don't strike me as the cheerleader type, Evanna." Damon said.

Evanna shook her head,"Oh, I'm not... I just have no choice. Besides, it's not _that _bad."

"She's lying for my benefit." Caroline drawled,"Elena used to be on the team too, but quit after her parents' died."

Evanna sent the blonde a look that went unnoticed as Damon spoke.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

Stefan shifted uncomfortably, a stern expression adorning his features,"We don't need to talk about that now, Damon."

"Right. The last thing we wanna do is bring _her _up."

After the conversation turned to simpler things, Evanna ducked into the kitchen and began on the dishes. She herself wasn't so much in the talking mood, and needed a break.

"One more." Damon held up a glass, and she smiled, turning away from the sink.

"Oh, thanks."

Damon went to pass it to her, and their fingers brushed. Just like when she'd touched Stefan, she got hit by a flash of pain and despair, but there was something else in Damon's touch that she hadn't gotten from Stefan. Evanna just couldn't put her finger on it.

The glass slipped from her grip, but Damon was quick, and caught it before it smashed off the hardwood floor.

Evanna laughed appreciatively,"Nice catch. What are you, a ninja?"

"Sh, I'm on a secret mission." Damon joked, making her laugh again as she took the glass and set it in the basin.

Damon wagged his finger at her, before folding his arms and leaning against the counter, right beside the open dishwasher,"I like you. You know how to laugh."

"You need to in this town."

"I've noticed. So, where did you move from?"

"Richmond. You?"

"Nowhere in particular. I'd quit cheer-leading if I were you."

Evanna paused, about to set a plate in the dishwasher below her. Damon took it from her and set it in on her behalf as she straightened up, a hand on her hip.

"What makes you suggest that?"

"You hate it, don't you?"

Evanna bit the inside of her bottom lip,"You're not wrong..."

"So, quit."

"I would if it was that easy, but... I don't know, I used to enjoy it, maybe I could again."

"Or you could hate it even more." Damon's voice was soft,"You're young, Evanna. If being a cheerleader is making you miserable, then you shouldn't do it."

She smiled gently at him, quirking an eyebrow in amusement,"Good advice there, Dr. Phil."

Damon chuckled sarcastically, but there was humor in his blue eyes,"Ha, ha."

"Is today a 'changing day in my life'?" Evanna giggled.

"Oh, you're _hilarious_..." Damon remarked dryly, with a smirk.

Evanna laughed again, closing the dishwasher door and flipping the 'on' button,"Why thank you."

"Hey, need any help?"

Both of them turned their heads to see Caroline, and Damon pursed his lips, stepping slightly away from Evanna subconsciously.

"Sure..."

* * *

"What're you doing here?"

Damon felt Stefan grab his arm, catching him in the hallway,"Talking to you."

"Very funny, I mean with Caroline, in Elena's house. And I heard you talking to Evanna, so what game are you playing?"

"No game, Stefan."

"They're people, Damon. Not toys. They doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

"Sure they do." Damon rolled his eyes,"They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"All right, you've had your fun." Stefan sighed tiredly,"Now it's time for you to go."

"That's not a problem. I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night, because, oh hey, I can... See you at home, Stef."

* * *

School that Tursday passed uneventfully, as everyone was too busy gearing up for the first big game of the semester that night. Evanna searched the crowd for any of her friends, and spotted Stelena, as she had begun calling them, by the parking lot.

"Hey, you're not in uniform." Was the first thing Stefan said when Evanna walked over to Elena and him, who had their arms wrapped around each other adorably.

Evanna raised her hands,"I quit. Officially."

Elena smiled,"How'd Caroline take it?"

"Surprisingly well. Pretty necklace."

"Stefan just gave it to me." Elena beamed up at him. Stefan leaned down slightly and kissed the side of her head with a smile.

"Aw," Evanna teased,"You two are disgusting."

Elena rolled her eyes and broke away from her boyfriend. She grabbed Evanna and Stefan by their hands and began dragging them towards the bleachers.

"C'mon, it's getting dark. That means it's almost time for the pep rally."

"Oi, he's giving me diabetes..."

Evanna remarked, frowning as she listened to Mr. Tanner's ramblings,"I'm gonna get something to drink. You two want anything?"

Both Stefan and Elena shook their heads, and Evanna walked away with the promise of being back soon. She spotted Matt, Tyler and Vicki and headed over.

"What up?" Evanna greeted, hopping onto the hood of Matt's truck. The All-American boy passed her a bottle of coke, and took one himself,"You sick of Tanner too?"

Tyler blew out a breath,"He gives the same speech _every _game."

"Did you quit cheerleading?" Vicki asked her.

"I was neither cheery, nor lead-y, so yeah."

Matt snorted,"Lead-y is not a word, genius."

"Sh..." She put her finger to her lips and grinned,"Technicality..."

Jeremy walked over to the group, sending an uneasy glance at Vicki and Tyler, before staring at Evanna,"I need to get something out of your car."

Evanna handed him her car keys, hoping Tyler would leave it alone. Not even one bit.

"Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done."

Jeremy shoved him,"Dick."

Tyler shoved him back, and they began to fight. Evanna slid off the hood, and Matt held Vicki back from trying to get between them.

"Stop, Tyler!" Vicki screamed in a chant.

Stefan was suddenly there, and Elena was close behind.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan barked, and grabbed Tyler, while Evanna grabbed Jeremy.

He tried to lunge for Tyler again, but she grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him roughly back,"Cut it out!"

Jeremy picked up a broken beer bottle and made a jab for Tyler, but got Stefan's hand instead.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena rushed towards her boyfriend.

Evanna grabbed the bottle from Jeremy and threw it away from them, turning him around.

"That's it, you're out of here. Move."

* * *

"Leave me alone."

"Ha, like hell." Evanna scoffed, following Jeremy as he stormed away from her. She grabbed his arm again, making him look at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Tyler started it."

"You rose to the bait by shoving him, Jeremy. You're not innocent in this, neither is he."

"So why aren't you nagging him?"

"Oh, I'll be talking to him, too. But right now, I'm with you, so listen; this can't go on. You're angry at the world, I get it, but taking it out on everyone around doesn't help."

"Evanna, do me a favor and don't go all Oprah on me. I'm going home. Can I take your car?"

"Have you been taking?"

"No."

"Drinking?"

"No."

"Then go. But I'm calling Jenna and telling her everything. It takes ten minutes to drive from here to our house, so if you go somewhere else..."

"I get it. Bye."

Evanna watched him climb into her car, and take off. She put her head in her hands, sighing deeply.

"Everything okay?"

Evanna jumped, whirling around to see Damon standing behind her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He smirked.

"Yes, you did, don't lie." She laughed quietly,"Yeah, everything's... well, actually, everything sucks."

"What happened?"

"Tyler and Jeremy got into it. Nothing new. What're you doing here?"

"Supporting my baby bro in his first football game."

"I hope he can still play. There was an accident with a glass bottle. He hurt his hand."

"I'm sure it was nothing. C'mon, the game's about to start."

Evanna relented, and allowed Damon to lead her away.

* * *

"Hey!" Elena stood and waved them over. They both sat down, realising the game hadn't even begun. Caroline was down on the field, doing the usual cheer-leading routine, and Evanna blew out a breath, glad she'd gotten out of it.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"Gone home. I gave him my car, so I'm riding home with you tonight."

"No problem. I can't believe it; what's gotten into him?"

"Can't say." Evanna sighed,"Where's Tyler?"

"Getting ready for the game. What're you gonna do?"

"Ty and I are gonna have a little talk."

Damon chuckled,"I almost feel bad for the guy."

Evanna elbowed him, poking her tongue out, as Elena laughed.

"Evanna's the one who handles us when we start acting like dicks."

"Someone's gotta keep you idiots in line."

Elena just laughed.

"How's my brother doing, by the way?" Damon asked,"Don't tell him I asked."

"Fine. Bottle didn't even get him."

"I saw blood..."

Elena nodded,"Stefan said it wasn't his. Was Jeremy bleeding?"

"He has a fat lip." Evanna answered,"But it's not that much."

The booming sound of the school's anthem made both girls jump, and all three of them laughed before settling back to watch the game.

Evanna hadn't even noticed Elena typing on her phone until her own phone buzzed in her pocket.

_(1) New Message(s): Elena._

Opening the text, she ducked down slightly and read it.

_~ Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?_

Evanna quickly text back; _Maybe. What is it?_

_~ When you got that bad feeling about Stefan. What was it like?_

Evanna glanced at her and frowned; _Uh... it felt like pain and despair. Like something bad had happened to him, and I was experiencing it. I got the same feeling off Damon last night. Why do you ask?_

Elena sighed heavily from beside her.

_~ I think there's something he's keeping from me. Like when I saw his hand after we thought Jeremy had cut him, I could have sworn there was a gash on his hand, but there was nothing. _

Evanna bit her lip and wrote; _Maybe we were seeing things. It was a weird, blurry situation. Just try to relax, okay?_

_~ Okay._

* * *

"Hey, man, good game." Matt shook Stefan's hand,"And, uh, thanks for having Jeremy's back. He's like a brother to all of us, and I was unfair to you."

"Don't worry about it, Matt. I'd be the same if I were in your shoes."

"Either way, I was a dick. The team's lucky to have you."

Stefan watched the other boy leave. Elena and Evanna had left soon after the game ended, and Meredith and Caroline had left too.

"Isn't that nice?" Stefan heard Damon clap from behind him,"Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, _'Rah, rah, go team! Yeah!'_..."

"Not tonight, Damon."

"I saw Elena's necklace, by the way. Nice trick with the vervain. Where'd you get it? Ah, doesn't matter."

"I saw you earlier, with Evanna? What're you doing?"

"Supporting my little bro, of course. Oh, don't give me that look."

"Damon, I don't know what this is, but you need to leave Evanna alone."

"Hey, why should you have all the fun? I think Evanna likes me, it makes me all tingly. Does it make you worry knowing that at any moment, I could kill your new best friend, or your girlfriend? Or even their precious little druggie?"

"You won't."

"Aw, you sound so sure... enlighten me, Stefan, why won't I?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

Stefan went on,"_Until_ I saw Evanna's necklace. She had vervain on her when I met her. You gave her the necklace, right? Mom's necklace?"

Damon fell silent, and Stefan's smirk was smug.

"_That _right there is your humanity."

"Hey, Salvatore!" Mr. Tanner exclaimed, pausing before getting into his truck,"Good game!"

Damon's stoic expression relaxed into his own usual arrogant smirk,"If that's my humanity, then what's this...?"

In a flash, Damon was behind Tanner, and he sank his fangs into the man's neck.

"No!" Stefan exclaimed.

Tanner struggled for a while, but Damon's grip on him was tight, and after a few painful seconds, he went limp. Damon stepped back, wiping the left-over blood from his mouth with the back of his sleeve as Tanner's lifeless form slumped onto the tarmac. Damon mumbled something right before disappearing into the dark.

"Don't pretend to know me, Stefan. You don't."

**Reviews are love! :)**

**~ EmBee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_ Evanna was walking. Where to, she wasn't sure, but her legs just carried her through the woods._

_She knew it was a dream._

_Although, knowing that didn't stop the feeling of dread creeping up on her. She heard two gunshots firing, and shouting, and despite her desire to run the other way, she found herself running towards the sound. As she broke through a collection of oak trees, she was no longer in the woods. _

_She was in a mansion._

_Around her, people moved about, oblivious to her presence. Elena passed by her, and Evanna grabbed her arm._

_"Elena! What're you wearing?"_

_Elena stared back at her, obviously confused._

_"Miss Katherine!" Someone else called, and Elena smirked, turning around and approaching whoever had called out._

_Evanna frowned,"Katherine?"_

_Elena glanced over her shoulder,"There's a lot of things you don't know, Evanna."_

_"What's that mean? Hello?!" Evanna grumbled, followed Elena, or 'Katherine', into the room everyone seemed to be accumulating in, and picked up an envelope that seemed to be calling out to her._

_It was an invitation; addressed to her. And the senders' names? Giuseppe, Stefan and Damon Salvatore._

_Evanna dropped the envelope out of fright when she heard glass shatter behind her. _

_The music stopped and everything was silent. There was a dark and heavy presence looming over her, making her shiver._

_Turning around, she noticed all eyes were on her. The strangers' eyes were all pitch black, each and every one of them. Veins were visible underneath their eyes, and ... were they fangs?_

_Evanna didn't wait; she ran. Throwing open the front door, she realised she was no longer in the mansion, but in her high school's parking lot. She heard a groan, and her head snapped towards the sound._

_"Mr. Tanner!"_

_Despite her dislike of the guy, she ran towards his mangled body, and dropped to her knees beside him. His eyes were open, and his breath was coming out in raspy pants._

_"What happened?"_

_Tanner didn't answer, but his entire demeanor changed. He lunged for her, and sank his teeth into her neck as she let out a scream._

Back in her bed, Evanna flew up, gasping for air as her alarm clock beeped beside her.

* * *

"Hey, lab partner, what's up?" Evanna asked, slipping onto the stool beside him in their Biology class.

It was finally Friday, and most students were buzzing about the upcoming weekend, however, Matt seemed distracted.

Matt glanced up at her.

"You didn't see the news?"

"No, why? What happened?"

"Tanner was found dead last night."

"What?!" Evanna felt her stomach lurch, and leaned in closer,"Was it an...?"

The blonde nodded,"Animal."

"What is going on here?" Evanna sighed, shaking her head. A flash from her nightmare came back to her and she gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. Matt arched an eyebrow,"You okay?"

"Yeah, no, I ... just remembered something. It's... it's nothing. What else is wrong?"

Matt gave her a soft smirk,"How did you know?"

"I've known you since you were five, that's how. Spill."

He hesitated,"Elena's really happy with Stefan, isn't she?"

Evanna nodded with a sympathetic expression,"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. I guess I really should start moving on. How's Jeremy?"

"Grounded, but we all know that's not gonna stop him. Have you seen Tyler, actually? I _really _need to give him a reality check."

"Consider it done. In the locker room after the game, I lay it on him. I don't know what's up with him lately."

"Eh, Tyler's always been an angry kid, but... I agree, it's worse lately."

Matt snorted humorlessly,"This whole town seems to be worse lately."

"What kind of animal, in Mystic Falls, could do that? I mean, the last few victims were near the woods, heck, two of them were camping, but to come into town?"

"Sometimes it happens." Matt shrugged,"I don't know."

"I guess."

The teacher came into the class then, and the conversation between the two friends halted.

* * *

Stefan walked into the kitchen that same morning, well aware he was missing his first class. Damon was sitting in the kitchen, reading the local newspaper.

"Hey, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

Stefan frowned, turning around,"What are you talking about?"

"It was a mountain lion. Really _big _one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. '_Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls_'."

Stefan snatched the newspaper from his hands and read the article himself, before looking at his brother in confusion,"Why would you cover your tracks?"

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having _way _too much fun here with you and Evanna."

"Even _you_ aren't stupid enough to piss off Sheila Bennett. Besides, you can't touch her, Damon. You made sure of that yourself."

"Well, the vervain keeps me from getting into her _head_. Maybe that's not my target." Damon smirked,"Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

Stefan rolled his eyes, glancing at the clock,"I have to go to school."

"Have fun! Don't wipe out the squirrel population!"

* * *

By lunch, news had broken out over campus that they'd caught the animal responsible for the deaths.

"A mountain lion? Really?" Evanna gaped as she and Elena walked over to a cafeteria table.

"That's what the Sheriff said..." Elena nodded,"An official statement was released and everything."

"That's crazy." Evanna shrugged,"At least it's over now..."

"You say that so convincingly." Elena said wryly.

Evanna rolled her eyes,"Alright, fine, I don't believe it. It's just a feeling."

"You've been getting a _lot _of those feelings lately. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just... I don't know. Things have been different with me since... the accident."

"Ava, you were caught in a burning car in the middle of nowhere, and you only survived because some mystery guy pulled you out. Of course things are different with you."

"I suppose."

As the rest of their friends joined them, Evanna remained lost in her own thoughts.

Something was definitely going on here, and she was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

After school, Evanna sat in a booth at the Grill. Her dream was starting to come back to her, and she needed a noisy place so that she wouldn't be able to think about it.

And, as plan B, she'd brought along homework to busy herself with. The history substitute had given them an essay to do about the Civil War and it's ties to Mystic Falls.

"Certainly didn't expect to find you here."

Evanna looked up and saw Damon standing there, holding a glass of scotch. She had seen him when she walked in. He had been talking to Sheriff Forbes (Caroline's mother) and Mayor Lockwood's wife (Tyler's mother). Every so often she'd look up to see countless women trying to flirt with him. She knew there were eyes on her (glaring eyes) as he sat down across from her.

"Hi..."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, I'm just working on my history homework."

"Ugh, homework. Haven't done that in years."

"Well, you could refresh your memory and do mine for me." She smiled and batted her eyelashes, making him chuckle.

"Let me see that." Damon reached across the table and took her notebook, scanning it quickly,"Hm, the civil war. It's your lucky day, I happen to be an expert in that area."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I ... had an ancestor who fought in it."

Over the next twenty minutes, Damon recounted facts from the war and helped her finish her homework. Occasionally, he'd make a joke and she laughed. It was comfortable between them, despite the girls who were glaring at Evanna. Damon's attention was solely on her, rather than on any of them. Matt also kept his eye on them. Damon may have only been in town as long as Stefan, but he already had a reputation as the 'bad boy'. Matt knew that Evanna wouldn't fall for any of it, but he still kept watch. Besides, as far as she knew, he was with Caroline. She'd never do that.

Evanna closed her notebook with a smile,"I have a feeling that our substitute will be happy with that. Thanks."

"Glad to help."

Evanna bit her lip and asked,"Can I ask you a question about Katherine?"

"Okay..."

"What was she like?"

Damon hesitated,"Beautiful, smart - a lot like you in those departments. She was also manipulative, mean ... seductive."

"Hm, so which one of you dated her first?"

Damon smirked appreciatively,"Nicely deduced. I suppose someone gave you the full story?"

"Stefan told Elena ... Elena's my cousin ... she told me what Stefan told her."

"And I can guarantee it's a different version than mine."

It was silent for a few seconds before Evanna spoke again,"I'm sorry."

Damon frowned,"For?"

"Katherine. You lost her too."

Damon was at a loss for words, which made Evanna feel slightly acomplished. She had a feeling that making Damon Salvatore speechless wasn't an easy job. With a smile, she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Damon."

* * *

"Scum ball. Scum bucket..."

Evanna paused in the doorway to the kitchen,"Hey, Jen... who you talking to?"

Jenna pointed towards the tv,"That guy."

Evanna stopped behind her chair, setting her school bag down on the chair next to Jenna,"The news guy?"

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

Evanna laughed,"Seriously? You and him?"

"I was young and stupid."

"He's cute."

Jenna switched off the tv, following Evanna towards the breakfast counter,"He's not cute. He's evil. You're home late."

"I was at the Grill. Where is everyone?"

"Jeremy's brooding in his room, and Elena went out with Caroline to get a dress for tonight."

"Ugh, tonight, I totally forgot! _Not _looking forward to that." Evanna groaned in reference to the town's annual Founder's Party. Being a Gilbert, her name was on the guest list.

"I tried to get my Grams to come, but she just laughed at me."

Jenna snorted,"I haven't bothered looking for a date. I'll just stick with you for the night. Elena's bringing Stefan, yeah?"

"I'd assume so. Caroline's bringing Damon."

"Who's that?"

"Stefan's older brother."

"Stefan has a brother?"

"Yeah. Not much younger than you. Two years, I think."

"He's twenty-four? And Liz is okay with Caroline dating him?"

"Not sure if she even knows, to be honest. God, I hate these parties."

"This is my first one." Jenna shrugged,"Not a Founding Family member, remember?"

"It's all hype. I just wanna make an appearance, and get the hell out of there."

"Sounds like an excellent plan to me..."

* * *

Zach Salvatore almost jumped when he entered Stefan's bedroom, and found Damon sitting at Stefan's desk,"Uncle Damon, I didn't know you were here."

"Just going through Stefan's homework." Damon puffed out his cheeks as he exhaled dramatically,"Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either."

Damon set Stefan's notebook down and stood up, extending his arms as he tilted his head at his grand-grand-whatever nephew,"Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?"

"Why are you here, Damon? In Mystic Falls?"

"To spend time with you, Zach." Damon clapped him on the back,"Family's important."

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?"

Zach regretted his words as soon as he collided painfully with the wall, and Damon's hand wrapped around his neck with a bruising grip.

"You are in no position to question me."

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach coughed as soon as Damon let him go.

"This is not upset, Zach."

"What's going on?" Stefan's voice was sharp as he entered the room, having heard the commotion from downstairs.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." Damon snarked before exiting the room. Stefan put a hand on Zach's shoulder,"Are you all right?"

Zach massaged his neck,"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?"

"I see it. All right, Zach, I see it." Stefan said as he heard Damon leave the house.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I can't, Zach. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that."

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand."

Stefan sighed,"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena."

"I thought Damon had some."

"He gave it to Elena's cousin, in mom's necklace."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. It's the only thing that doesn't make sense."

Zach shook his head,"Not the point. I know where to get vervain."

"Where?"

Zach led Stefan downstairs, down into the basement, where Stefan gaped at the rows of vervain,"You've been growing it?"

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"But you're telling me. Why?"

Zach's expression was grave as he spoke lowly.

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him."

* * *

Evanna was halfway through straightening her hair when she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She reached the last step just as Jeremy opened the door, saw who was there, and tried to close it again.

"Tyler, what're you doing here?" Evanna asked, moving Jeremy out of the way.

"I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff."

"It's here!" Elena announced, handing over the box of items from the safe deposit box. It was filled with journals and family heirlooms from the Gilbert line, and Carole Lockwood had asked if she could put them on display at the party.

Elena passed it over to Tyler,"Be careful with it, 'kay?"

Tyler nodded.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy warned bitterly.

"Hey!" Evanna swatted his arm, looking between the two of them,"Cut it out."

"It's fine, he's just being a punk."

Elena sighed,"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight."

Tyler continued glaring at Jeremy,"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?"

"Not even if you meant it."

"Delicate flower, or naughty vixen?" Evanna asked, going through her wardrobe. Elena sat at Evanna's vanity table, applying her makeup.

"Tough call. Can't you mix them?"

Evanna shrugged, turning around to her,"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date."

"Tonight's going to be a good night. Have you picked a dress?"

"No. I'm still looking. How many dresses do I own? This wardrobe's like a black hole..."

Elena laughed,"What about that floral cocktail dress you have? The one with the roses?"

"Ooh, I forgot about that."

A few minutes later, Evanna had her dress on, and was threading her arms through a black, waist-length cardigan. She slipped on black ankle boots, and clipped two pieces of her straightened hair back. Elena did her makeup for her; smoky eyes and rose pink lips.

Elena's phone began to ring before she left, and she answered it,"Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Okay. Bye."

Evanna frowned,"What's wrong?"

Elena stormed out and into Jeremy's room, with Evanna close behind her. Elena smacked Jeremy's arm.

"Ah! God, what now?"

"The pocket watch. Where is it?"

"What watch?"

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Screw you." Jeremy stood up and pulled the pocket watch from his drawer,"I would never sell this, okay?"

"Then why did you take it?"

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and he gave it to Noel, but Noel didn't want it -"

"So, he gave it to you." Evanna filled in, knowing it was something her brother would do.

"Yeah."

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood." Elena shrugged,"What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out."

* * *

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" Damon asked, rooting through Stefan's drawers.

Stefan sighed,"Why are you even going?"

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?"

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"So, stay here. My goodness, I've driven you to drink."

Stefan gulped back his glass of scotch,"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?

"Go about living my life." Damon repeated in disbelief,"See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it."

He then motioned to his attire for the night.

"What do you think? Too double-o-seven? It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud."

Stefan inhaled,"Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the _height _of my happiness."

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

"My happiness was short-lived, as you well know."

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was..." Damon trailed off, smirking,"Oh, well. Here's to history not repeating itself, huh?"

Damon raised the glass to his lips, and caught the scent of vervain. He clucked his tongue, turning the glass over and spilling his tainted scotch onto the floor.

He pursed his lips,"I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?"

* * *

"Evanna! I'm so glad to see you!"

Evanna smiled politely, returning Mrs. Lockwood's hug. Carole, Tyler's mother, pulled back,"What's it been? Two years? And the accident... how're you doing?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Oh, of course." Carole nodded sympathetically,"Well, try to enjoy yourself, honey."

Evanna gave her another smile, which quickly disappeared as she met up with Elena and Jenna, who were both giggling.

"Shut up..." She rolled her eyes.

The turnout for the party was the same as every other Founders' party. Of course, everyone was out to enjoy their Friday night, and Evanna tried to relax. She'd survived her first week back in Mystic Falls, she should celebrate.

"Jenna."

Jenna rolled her eyes, meeting the man halfway,"Logan..."

Evanna and Elena shared a look, before slipping off to go to the bar and find their friends.

"It's good to see you." Logan smiled.

"I thought I might see you here."

"You knew it."

"I dreaded it."

Logan chuckled,"But were secretly hoping."

"And now that I have..." Jenna turned away from him, but Logan followed her.

"Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell."

"Your hairline's receding."

"No, it's not. You want to have lunch?"

"Nope."

"You haven't changed a bit."

Jenna snorted, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now."

"I'm guessing Jenna dated him?"

"Bad breakup." Evanna nodded.

"Hey girls!" Someone exclaimed, running over to them.

Abby Fell was a pretty girl, around twenty-four with long brown hair and the same hazel eyes as their friend, Meredith Sulez. The two of them looked alike, both being tall and thin, and the only difference really was Meredith's fiery red hair. Meredith's aunt had married into a Founding family, like Evanna's mom had. The two of them spent some time with Abby before her boyfriend, Brian, dragged her away to dance.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, see the family's stuff. Wanna come?"

"I'm gonna find Stefan." Elena shrugged,"I'll be up in a minute."

Evanna nodded, and manoeuvred her way through the crowd, heading upstairs into the 'exhibit' room of the Lockwood mansion.

She smiled, picking up Grandma Gilbert's wedding ring.

Setting it back down, she sighed, taking in a deep breath and spending a good few quiet moments on her own. The room was semi-empty, with just a few people passing through. Eventually, a familiar face entered, walking over to her.

"Hey, what're you doing up here?" She asked him.

Stefan shuffled awkwardly,"Uh... hiding."

"Hiding?"

"Elena likes to dance..."

Evanna laughed,"Ha! Say no more, but I have to ask, how many did she get out of you?"

"Three."

"Ouch, she's on a roll."

"Why are you up here?"

Evanna shrugged,"Bored. Can you believe all this?"

"They really go all out." Stefan chuckled.

Evanna scoffed and read the letter framed on the wall,"_The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration_'. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." Evanna froze, her brown eyes scanning the name before her,"Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan?"

Her spidey-senses were tingling again, and she stared at Stefan, waiting for an answer. Stefan hesitated, looking very much the deer caught in the headlights.

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon's voice cut in.

He walked inside, stopping beside her as Caroline followed and stopped next to Stefan,"Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past."

Evanna shook her head,"It's not boring..."

"Well, I'm bored." Caroline pouted,"I want to dance, and Damon won't dance with me."

"Nope." Damon agreed.

Caroline brightened up at an idea,"Stefan! Will you dance with me?"

"Uh, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Oh, sure he does." Damon grinned,"You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

"Care, maybe you should ask Elena if you can borrow her date?" Evanna tried, earning an appreciative look from Stefan.

"Elena won't mind, and I refuse to take no for an answer. Let's dance!" The excited blonde took Stefan by the arm and dragged him out.

Evanna tossed him an apologetic smile before he disappeared, then she giggled slightly.

Poor guy...

That left Evanna alone with Damon.

She glanced back at the registry,"So, you're named after an ancestor?"

"Mmhm, my family was into that sort of thing. Stefan and Damon... they didn't get along well."

"They didn't?"

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers."

Damon picked something up, inspected it and set it down,"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here -"

"The battle of Willow Creek." Evanna nodded,"I've heard. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the Founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them taken care of."

Evanna gaped,"They were rounded up..."

It wasn't a question, but Damon nodded,"And burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"That's horrible. Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

Evanna smiled softly,"I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you guys. I hope you work it out."

"I hope so, too."

There was something in his voice that told Evanna that he truly meant it, and a pang of sympathy shot through her chest. But as fast as the soft admission had arrived, it was gone and replaced by what was fast becoming his signature smirk.

"So, Evanna, seeing as you're _eternally grateful _for my help on your homework, I think you owe me a dance..."

He held out his hand for her, and she rolled her eyes before taking it.

"Well, if I'm _eternally grateful_..."

* * *

Dancing with Damon was nice. She'd always found slow dances awkward, but when he was whispering jokes in her ear, she was laughing, and ultimately relaxing. After the dance, he led her off the dance floor, and they met up with Elena and Stefan.

"Where's Caroline?"

"With her mom." Elena answered,"Wine?"

Evanna nodded and took a wine glass from her, taking a sip.

Stefan offered one to Damon,"Drink, Damon?"

Damon narrowed his eyes, smirking bitterly,"I'll pass..."

Stefan seemed put-out by this, making Evanna frown, but she didn't call attention to it.

Elena smiled sweetly at Stefan,"Do you have another dance in you?"

"Does Evanna have a camera phone?"

Evanna's smirk was full of devilish delight,"Wouldn't you like to know..."

Stefan rolled his eyes, making both girls laugh before Elena dragged him away.

"Wanna go inside?" Damon asked, extending his hand to her again.

"Sure, I think Jeremy's around here somewhere. I haven't seen him since we got here."

The two of them went inside, where Caroline caught up with Damon. Evanna herself got pulled off by Carole, and was now in the middle of talking to both her, and Sheriff Forbes. Evanna didn't mind Liz, having spent more time with her than with Carole as a child, seeing as she was Caroline's mom.

"What do you know about Damon?" Liz asked her.

"He's alright, Liz." Evanna smiled,"You know the girls and I wouldn't let her near him if he was bad for her, and she tells us everything."

"So she's okay?"

"Caroline's fine."

"You know what's not fine? This party."

Liz and Evanna shared a confused look.

Carole sighed,"Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen."

"Relax, Carole." Liz said,"Evanna and I can handle it."

Carole nodded and walked away.

Evanna and Liz headed into the kitchen, eventually locating the match boxes.

Evanna pursed her lips,"You take the balcony, I'll take the dining room."

"Deal."

* * *

Evanna groaned, striking the match, desperately trying to light it.

"Now would be a great time to be a witch..." She mumbled.

Her grandmother had always gone on about it, even when she was young, and Evanna looked around herself.

Bending down, she concentrated on a single candle, trying to light it with her mind.

After a few seconds and no results, she turned towards the kitchen to find another box. Behind her, Carole entered the dining room.

"Evanna, this is wonderful. I owe you big time!"

Evanna frowned; was Carole being sarcastic?

Turning around, she gaped. Every single candle in the dining room was lit.

Meanwhile, Elena was enjoying her dance with her boyfriend.

"I hope Damon's not driving Evanna too crazy."

Elena laughed,"No, actually, he seems like he's on good behavior. You two almost seem brotherly."

"Hmm."

"So, will you ever tell me about her? About Katherine? What happened?"

"It's not something I like to talk about."

"I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same."

"I know. Thank you."

"The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me."

Elena stopped dancing and stepped away from him.

"Damon said something to you, didn't he?"

"He was talking to Evanna at the Grill today."

"This is what he does. He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena."

"This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine."

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me."

* * *

Elena strolled into the powder room, and saw that Caroline was inside.

"Hey."

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?"

"Great. Just great..."

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..."

Elena looked at Caroline's neck and saw something. A mark.

"What is that?"

"Hmm? Don't!"

"Oh god, Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing, okay?!"

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?"

"No, okay, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me."

Elena pulled down her shawl and saw another bite mark on her back,"Did Damon hurt you?

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, okay, Elena?!"

Elena left the room, heading downstairs in a quick rage. She met Damon by the steps onto the dancefloor and shoved him back as hard as she could.

"There is something seriously wrong with you! You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her."

* * *

"I'm sorry. I take it all back." Elena decided, meeting up with Stefan,"You're completely right about Damon."

"What did he do?"

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised."

"Um... I'm handling it."

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested."

"Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand."

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?"

"Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me."

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over."

Out of the corner of his eye, Stefan saw Damon leading Caroline away from the party.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go."

* * *

"Seriously?! Bite marks?" Evanna exclaimed, joining Elena on the couch with her own carton of cookie dough ice cream,"Like, actual bite marks?"

"Yeah. Can you believe that? And then Stefan's all like '_I want to tell you, but I can't_'... tell me what?!"

"I'm sorry. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt-planter."

"No," Elena shook her head, squeezing Evanna's hand,"I'm glad you told me. Are you okay? You seemed spooked when we were coming home."

Evanna remembered the flames,"It's nothing. Just my imagination kinda played tricks on me, I guess. So, what's going on with you and Stefan now?"

"I don't know. I guess... we're taking a breather. I've told him so much about me, but he won't give anything back."

"You have to give to get..." Evanna nodded,"So, change of subject, I saw Jenna flirting with Logan after we left her."

"She seemed so disgusted by him. Are they dating again?"

"I don't know, we'll have to ask her." The front door opened, and Jenna entered the house. Evanna smiled, waving her over,"Speaking of... spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Logan." Elena answered,"What happened?"

"I have a lunch date tomorrow."

"Jenna!" Evanna exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her,"It's called will-power!"

"I have some, I swear. I'm gonna go with him tomorrow, and make his life Hell."

Elena laughed at that, whilst Evanna pumped her fist in the air.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

"Don't!" Caroline turned to face Damon as he dragged her out onto the lawn,"She took it off and I got flustered, okay?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, okay, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me."

Damon sighed, wrapping his arms around Caroline's waist from behind,"You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you."

"I swear I didn't tell her about you."

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now." Damon sank his teeth into Caroline's neck, but instead of feeling the euphoric feeling he was used to, the blood burned his mouth, nipping away at his tastebuds like tiny pin pricks.

He pulled back and spat it out, allowing Caroline to fall to the grass. He was getting dizzy, and soon his knees buckled from under him.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly, Stefan was over him,"You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers."

* * *

"Thank you for staying so late." Mayor Richard Lockwood welcomed Logan and Liz into his office.

Liz looked around,"Did you get the Gilbert watch?"

"Elena was supposed to bring it, but she claims it's packed away in her parents' things."

"I can get it." Logan announced, with an assured nod.

"Good. We're going to need it." Liz inhaled deeply.

Richard sighed, leaning against his desk,"Are you sure?"

"Five bodies all drained of blood?" Liz pursed her lips,"I'm certain."

Logan glanced out the window at the party below them.

"They've come back."

* * *

Zach opened the door to the cellar, and Stefan picked up an unconcious Damon by the arms, dragging him inside.

He stepped out, and closed the iron door, locking it securely. Through a small window in the door, he could see Damon laying slumped against the wall.

"I did what I had to." Stefan nodded,"To protect everyone."

Zach nodded too, squeezing Stefan's shoulder.

"I get that, Uncle Stefan."**  
**

* * *

**Okay, that was the last update for today. I hope you (whoever you are) enjoyed it :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put this story on alert, and favourited it. You guys have no idea how awesome you are!  
**

**~ EmBee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Where is my ring?" Damon coughed, wincing as he moved.

Stefan stood by the doorway, ready for school.

"Won't be needing it anymore."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Stefan answered,"It's Tuesday, September fourteenth."

"What are you doing?"

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them."

"You know what will happen if I don't... feed on blood." Damon wheezed, a hand on his chest.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually, in a couple of years, you won't be able to move or speak. Your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?"

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate. "

"I'm stronger than you think."

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way."

* * *

A month and a half later, and everything had changed.

On the twenty-sixth of October, Evanna smacked the off button belonging to her alarm.

Climbing out of bed, she dressed and made sure she had everything. She'd spent the weekend with Caroline, who was completely back to her old self. How she was before Damon, who was still out of town. The change was so sudden, and so weird. Evanna had added it to the list of the weird things going on around her. She hadn't forgotten about the candles, and lately, her suspicions about things had gotten stronger.

Elena had been giving Stefan the cold shoulder, so she wasn't alone in her doubts. Rooting through her bag, she couldn't find her english notebook and sighed.

"Shoot. Where'd I leave that?"

Evanna searched her room, and was about to head downstairs when she heard a drawer open behind her. Slowly turning around, she saw that her desk drawer was open. Evanna cautiously approached it, and gasped.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

There, amongst other random items, lay her notebook. She remembered slotting it in there on Saturday. She took it out, and slammed the drawer closed, quickly grabbing her bag and going downstairs.

That was _too_ weird.

She was seriously thinking of telling her Grams, but the woman was out of town in Charlottesville until tomorrow night.

Sheila sometimes stood in as a guest lecturer there. That's how she'd met Grant, Evanna's grandfather. He's been a history professor.

Lost in her thoughts, she entered the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"Vicki slept over."

Evanna sat down on a stool,"What?"

"Jeremy snuck her in." Jenna answered.

"Ew. Wait, you're okay with it?"

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna scoffed,"Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

Evanna leaned her head on her hand,"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan again?"

"I'm gonna show up and torture him again, yes." Jenna smirked. She then glanced up at Elena,"And have you heard from Stefan?"

The brunette shook her head,"Not since he left that very vague message after the Founders' party. '_Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain when I can_'..."

"You haven't called him?"

"Nope, and I'm not going to."

Evanna narrowed her eyes,"And you're okay with everything?"

"No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

Jenna looked at Evanna, and they both knew Elena was trying to convince herself, not them, but Evanna nodded.

"Okay, then..."

* * *

"He's awake." Stefan joined Zach in the foyer,"He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be."

"You're going back to school?"

"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me."

"Why haven't you called her?"

"What am suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something."

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it."

* * *

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow." Caroline reminded them exuberantly,"The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake."

Elena leaned into Evanna,"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened."

"Maybe she's in denial."

"Hey!" Stefan greeted, walking over.

Evanna glanced between him and Elena,"Hey... you know, Caroline and I gotta go ... be somewhere else right now."

Stefan sat down beside Elena once they'd gone,"I'm so sorry I haven't called."

"No worries. I'll live."

"I was dealing with Damon."

"And did you... deal with Damon?"

"Yes. Yeah."

"For a month and a half?"

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please."

Elena sighed, but looking into his remorseful green eyes, she broke and nodded.

"Sure. When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?"

"Okay."

"Thank you."

* * *

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for sixteen years." Zach warned, stepping into the cellar,"My blood will only make you worse. Damon."

"So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep."

"We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you."

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point."

"You know I can't do that."

"You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either."

"But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live."

Damon stood up, the ache in his muscles and joints excruciating, and smirked,"Someone had to mow the lawn."

"I came to say good-bye, Damon."

Damon slowly walked towards the gap in the door, and promptly reached out and grabbed Zach by the throat.

"Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach."

Stefan wrestled Zach from Damon's grasp, glaring in at him.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go."

* * *

"And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." Elena recounted the story to Matt. She'd shown up at the Grill, but _obviously_ Stefan was running late.

Matt grimaced,"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird."

"Yeah." Elena sighed, checking her phone.

"How late is he?

"Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you."

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything..."

"Okay. Here goes - What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?"

"Why? What's he done?"

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more. And Evanna said she's getting weird vibes off him, too."

"Vibes? Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?"

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?"

"He's great at football." Matt shrugged,"A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy."

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?"

"I think you should talk to him."

And Elena did. As soon as he arrived, she left Matt and chose a booth for them to talk in. Evanna arrived a little later on, and beamed as she met up with Matt at the pool table.

"Hey, Mattie!"

"Hey, it's my favourite little Bennett."

"I see Stefan and Elena are making with the chit-chat."

"I actually don't think it's going well."

"You think we should intervene?"

"I think that's best."

Matt and Evanna walked over, and Evanna smiled sweetly,"Hey, guys."

Elena and Stefan looked at them awkwardly, and Stefan opened his mouth to say something.

"I know you." An elderly man regarded Stefan with shock,"My God."

"I'm sorry?" Stefan looked perplexed, just like the others.

"I know you. How can it be?"

"I think you have the wrong person, sir."

"You haven't aged a day." The man said in awe.

"Grandad, there you are! Sorry, guys." Sue Carson ran up to them,"C'mon, Grandad."

"Well that was odd with a side of suspicious..." Evanna frowned, sharing a look with Matt. Stefan turned to Elena.

"Hey, can we - can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that okay?"

"Wait, what was that?"

"I-I don't know. uh, nothing."

"Right, nothing." Elena nodded sarcastically,"Okay, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me."

Elena and Matt watched her go, and then blinked at Stefan.

"Uh, excuse me..."

Matt turned to Evanna,"Okay, now I see it..."

* * *

When Caroline arrived, the three teenagers decided to get dinner at the Grill. Halfway through, Caroline frowned,"Why is Logan with mom?"

At the bar, Logan walked over to Liz,"Evening, Sheriff. Anything?"

The blonde woman shook her head,"We went over the entire west side of the lake. All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat."

"Then they're staying in town."

"We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses."

"There has to be a private residence."

"And that much harder to locate, if not impossible. These creatures are smart. they know how to go undetected."

"Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious."

Liz puckered her lips,"What about the watch?

"I'm working on it."

"I know the Gilberts. That watch is passed down to the men in the family, the firstborn son. That would be Noel Gilbert, but he's in Richmond, so if I were you, I'd start with Jeremy."

Sheriff Forbes walked away, and Jenna slotted into her place,"Hey, Logan."

"I can't believe you really came."

"You have an hour. Make it count."

* * *

Elena had returned home, and had locked herself in her room.

Jeremy walked by her room, and stopped, backtracking inside,"You okay?"

"Is Vicki in there?"

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm miserable." She pouted.

"Well, you should go get something to eat."

"Jenna? Jenna?" Elena paused,"Stefan? What are you doing here?"

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry."

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish."

"You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine."

"Stefan..."

"She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss."

* * *

Vicki was waiting upstairs for Jeremy when he came back,"It was very nice what you did for Stefan. Very romantic."

"Well, I was feeling romantic."

"Look what I found. '_Elena Gilbert, take one tablet every 4 to 6 hours, as needed for pain_'..."

"Those are left over from the car accident. She doesn't need them anymore."

"So she won't miss them."

Vicki picked up the pocketwatch Jeremy had returned to her, and went to use it to crush the pills.

"No not with that, that's an antique. I feel like we're always getting high."

Vicki shrugged,"That's the beauty of choice."

"Well, then let's choose not to. I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?"

"I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together, tries to change everything about me."

"No."

"Good."

* * *

When Stefan returned home , he went down to see his brother. Dinner had gone great, even with a small mishap of Elena cutting herself.

Damon rolled his eyes when Stefan appeared,"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?"

"Not particularly." Stefan answered honestly.

"Why not? You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena, and your little friends. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are."

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... is that I can walk away."

* * *

That Wednesday morning, the parking lot of Robert E. Lee High School was crawling with people.

"It's supposed to be a _sexy _car wash, so be sexy!" Caroline had ordered Evanna on the phone that morning.

That had caused a slight problem for Evanna. With no tankini tops, her scar would be on full view to everyone. Other than the doctors at Richmond Hospital and her mother, nobody but her had seen the scar, and it was making her self-conscious.

Evanna had eventually decided on a black bandeau bikini top that had tin halter-neck straps. There were little pink roses printed on it, and she'd paired it with black jean shorts and and black converse. For late October (the twenty-seventh, to be exact), the weather wasn't too cold.

Evanna was busy wiping down the boot of a peugeot 206 with Matt, when she noticed the boy's distraction.

Glancing up, she noticed that Matt's eyes were on Stefan and Elena, watching the couple as they kissed. Evanna smiled softly at them; she was glad they worked things out, even if her suspicions were only mounting.

"None of that tortured pining stuff, Matt."

"I'm just observing." He shrugged, turning back to hose off the car.

Another car pulled up, and Evanna smiled politely at the sophomore inside, who she recognised as a girl named Sera James.

"Tiki!" She called out to a cheerleader, Tiki Carson,"This one's yours."

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki Carson scoffed, bending down to speak through the open window,"Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s."

When they were younger, Tiki wasn't known for being nice, nothing like her sister, Sue, but obviously she'd gotten worse over the years.

Evanna glared,"You don't have to be rude."

Tiki turned on Evanna,"What are you even doing here? Aren't you like a fire hazard for cars?"

"Cut it out, Tiki." Matt folded his arms, standing beside Evanna.

"Why? She's just doing it for attention, look at her." Tiki pointed at Evanna's hip,"She's flaunting her scar around like it's a diamond necklace."

"Tiki, back off..." Evanna was getting angry,"Sera, we'll handle your car, don't worry about it."

Sera nodded, walking away from her car and over to some of her friends.

Tiki groaned, looking at Sera's car again before bending down to pick up a bucket of water. Evanna continued to glare at her, trying to calm herself down. As Tiki bent over the bucket, the water inside went crazy, throwing itself out of the bucket and splashing up at her.

Drenched, Tiki let out a yelp as the cold water hit her, jumping back,"What the hell?!"

Matt laughed loudly,"Wet and wild, Tiki. I think we can call that one Karma."

"Ugh!" Tiki walked away to go get dried off, while Evanna stared at the bucket in shock. Matt's hand on her shoulder shook her out of it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... my scar's not that noticeable is it?" Evanna asked self-consciously, running her fingertips over the five-inch crescent shaped scar on her hip.

"No, Ava. Ignore Tiki, okay? She's just being a bitch."

Evanna pursed her lips,"That was weird."

"What was?"

"The thing with the water." Evanna answered,"Never mind. C'mon, we gotta get this car cleaned."

* * *

"All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it." Logan Fell smiled into the camera, and when the director cut, he walked over to Jenna, who'd been watching from the sidelines.

"Classy."

"Thank you."

Jenna narrowed her eyes,"But you're still gonna film the girls in bikinis, aren't you?"

"Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off." Logan smirked, earning an eye-roll.

"Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time.

"Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?"

Jenna's grin was sly,"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Really?"

"Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan."

Logan slipped his hands in the pocket of his blazer, inhaling deeply.

"That was a good day..."

"You're getting soap in that." Elena said, nodding her head towards Stefan's ring.

"Oh, no, it's fine."

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?"

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance."

"Hmm. What's the stone?"

"It's called lapis lazuli." Stefan said, flexing his fingers to inspect the ring under the sunlight.

"Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag."

"No, it's - it's fine, really. Thanks, though."

"Okay. I'm gonna get some towels."

"Okay."

* * *

Elena jogged over to Caroline, who was in charge of the donations box,"Hey! We're out of towels and those shimmy things."

Caroline stood up and nodded,"I'll go get some more. Mind the money."

As the blonde walked towards the school, she paused. She could've sworn she heard someone calling her name, and she'd heard the same thing that morning.

"_Caroline_."

There was definitely a voice...

Caroline frowned, looking around for Damon's familiar face, but finding it nowhere.

"_Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me_."

Back with Elena, she smiled politely at the elderly man,"That'll be $20. Hey, I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?"

"Well, I - I thought it was someone I knew."

"Stefan Salvatore..."

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

Elena hesitated,"Where do you think you've seen him before?"

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house. I must have been in my twenties."

"Oh..."

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle." The man continued,"I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack."

"The attack?

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle? Zach?"

"No. Joseph."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story."

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago."

Tiki rolled her eyes, clearly irritated as she walked over,"Grandpa, c'mon. Mom wants you home."

"Ah, of course."

"It was nice meeting you, sir." Elena smiled genuinely,"Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-"

"Damon?"

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

"When was this?"

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953."

* * *

Shocked, Elena didn't know what to do, so she sought out Evanna, pulling her into the girls bathroom inside the school.

"You will never guess what just happened."

"Probably not."

"You know that old guy from the grill? Sue and Tiki's grandfather?"

"Yeah..."

"He was here, and I asked him about what happened last night. He told me that when he came to Mystic Falls, in _1953_, he knew Stefan. He stayed at the Salvatore house, and Stefan came to visit his uncle."

"Zach's like, thirty-five..."

"Exactly, but the man said Stefan's uncle's name was Joseph, and he died in an animal attack."

Evanna blinked,"Well, maybe the man's just confused. I mean, if I was related to Tiki, I'd go a little nuts too."

"Yeah, maybe he was confused."

"Elena, it's probably just a misunderstanding."

Elena looked at Evanna dubiously,"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

Elena took a deep breath and nodded,"Then you're probably right."

She approached the bathroom door and turned back,"You comin' back to the car wash."

"Uh, no, Jenna wanted to talk to me, so..."

"Okay."

* * *

Evanna scoured the place for her guardian, and finally located the redhead, speaking to Logan Fell.

Excellent.

On her way over to them, she almost bumped into Stefan.

"Woah, where's the fire?" He grinned.

Evanna stopped,"Nowhere. Hey, your last name is Italian, right?"

"Yes."

"And other than Damon and Zach, are there any other Salvatores in town?"

"No."

"Where'd the others go?"

"They just... spread out."

"Right."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Evanna shrugged,"Gotta go."

Stefan bid his goodbye, and Evanna continued on to Jenna,"Hey! Your car was done an hour ago."

"And you're saying that out loud, why?"

"I needed a conversation starter." Evanna smirked, looking to Logan.

Just because she was on a mission didn't mean she didn't have time to tease.

"Hi. Evanna, right? I think I met you once when you were nine." Logan stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together."

Evanna tried desperately to stifle a laugh, but had to fake a cough to hide it.

Logan rolled his eyes,"Ouch. Here I thought we were making progress."

Evanna batted her eyelashes innocently at Jenna,"Is he good enough in your graces for me to ask him a favor?"

"If I do her a favor, will I get back in your good graces?"

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both."

"Done. Wait. One condition; dinner, tonight, your house."

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers."

"Ooh. What do you need?"

Evanna looked between them and then shook her head,"Uh, town files. Like, names of people who lived here, and news reports, that sorta stuff."

"What's this for?" Jenna asked.

"History project."

Logan nodded,"How far do you wanna go back?"

"As far as you can, especially 1953."

"That's a lot for a high school history project."

Evanna stared at him, and said dryly,"I'm an over-achiever."

Logan shrugged,"Sure, I'll see what I can do, and I'll bring whatever I find over later tonight."

"Thank you. I'll let you two get back to your flirting."

Jenna swatted her arm, while Evanna just laughed and flounced off, back towards the car wash.

* * *

Caroline slowly entered the empty Salvatore house.

"_Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me._"

"Damon?" Caroline headed down into the cellar, looking around,"Damon? Damon? Oh, my god!" She exclaimed, running over to the door, and looking through the

gap,"What is this? How did I know that you were here? "

"Because I wanted you to." He said hoarsely,"Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please."

"You bit me."

"You liked it, remember?"

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?"

"You remember what I want you to remember." Damon swallowed thickly,"And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

"What am I about to do?"

Damon pulled himself up, staring directly into her eyes and hoping it would work despite him being so weak,"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door."

Zach burst into the cellar, pulling Caroline back,"No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!"

It was too late.

Caroline had already opened the door.

Damon grabbed Zach, and promptly snapped his neck.

Caroline screamed and fled the house, Damon hot on her heel. When she got outside, she climbed into her car and tore down the road. Damon went to go outside, but his hands and face began to burn. He ducked back inside, hiding in the shadows as his skin slowly healed.

_Stefan..._

* * *

Evanna pulled the front door open later on that night, to find Logan standing there, holding a box filled to the brim with files.

"For you..."

"Thanks, I owe you one. Jenna's in the kitchen."

Logan hesitated,"You think this'll help me make it right?"

Evanna nodded,"It's a step. Good luck."

She hurried upstairs, and locked her bedroom door before Elena could see the box. She didn't want to make her anymore suspicious until she found anything.

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, she began to rummage through the box. She found a news report from 1946, and wondered briefly if Sheila's birth certificate was in there. Or her parents'. Maybe even hers.

But then she was back on her mission. Pulling out a file from 1953, she found the report of the same incident Tiki's grandfather had referenced and read through it; drained of blood, severe bite wound to the neck...

Evanna snorted; if anything, it sounded like a vampire attack, but that was crazy.

Apparently the animal had never been caught.

* * *

Jeremy had been sitting in the cemetery for an hour, and was severely uncomfortable. He sighed heavily.

Vicki, who was sat beside him, glanced his way,"What?"

"I'm stoned in a cemetery."

"They don't mind, they're dead. Let me take this up a notch. Hey, Tony."

Tony caught the bottle of pills she tossed him,"Oh! Nice. Vickies from Vicki. Ha!"

The brunette sitting by a tree shrugged,"Well, thank you, Elena Gilbert, whoever you are."

Jeremy gaped at Vicki,"You took those from the house?"

"She wasn't using it."

"She's gonna notice if they're gone. That's not cool."

"It's no big deal, Jer."

Jeremy stood up,"Yeah, it kinda is, Vick."

"Damn, dude..." The girl with them pouted.

"Vicki brought the party police." A guy called out.

"Shut up, Tony. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Well, what are we doing, partying in a cemetery with a bunch of losers?"

"Those are my friends."

"They're waste of space small-town lifers."

"Yeah? What am I?"

"You're different, Vick."

"No, you are. You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what - You'll get over it. You will pull yourself together, move on, and one day tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And I'll still be here, waiting tables at the grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of waste of space small-town lifers."

Jeremy sighed,"Look -"

"Go home, Jeremy." Vicki walked away from him,"If I want to feel like crap about myself, I'll just go back to Tyler."

* * *

Evanna blew her fringe out of her eyes and looked out the window. The sun was going down quickly, and she hadn't found anything useful in the files.

Getting an idea, she put the papers back in the box and slid it under her bed, covering it with the blanket before slipping on her shoes and grabbing her car keys.

Sheila wouldn't be home for another hour, giving her time to get in and out without being caught.

Unlocking the front door, Evanna went up the stairs of her grandmother's house, into the attic.

Her grandfather, Grant Keaton, had transformed it in his office, and Sheila had kept everything where it was since his death when Evanna was eleven. She hadn't been up there in years, and seeing her grandfather's stuff, the exact way he'd left it, was hard, but she pushed on. Plugging in the computer, she booted up the system, using the sleeve of her jumper to wipe the dust from the screen.

It was slow in starting, and Evanna repeatedly drummed her fingers on the desk, impatient.

Finally, the _Olivetti M24_ loaded, but then had to load the home-screen. Evanna grumbled, glancing at the clock on her phone. Five-forty-five...

Sheila would be home at half-six. Evanna relaxed, that was plenty of time.

Evanna inspected the computer, surprised it was actually still working. She was pretty sure Grant had owned it before she was even born, and she'd been born in '93. It was 2010...

Due to him being on the historical society, Grant would have had special access to files hidden from the public, and she hoped he'd kept them on his computer.

"Eureka!" She beamed triumphantly, pulling them up. She typed in the keywords 'Salvatore' and '1953', and a video was the first thing that came up.

"_This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy._" The man on camera spoke. Evanna nodded, seeing the resemblance between him and Logan,"_Okay, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?_"

The camera zoomed in, and Evanna paused the video, mouth open.

"Oh, my God..."

There, standing in the background was _Stefan_.

* * *

Stefan was immediately suspicious when he found the front door open. He sped down towards the cellar and found Zach laying dead on the floor.

"No, Zach! No!"

* * *

"Evanna, are you in here?" Elena asked, entering Evanna's bedroom.

The younger girl was nowhere to be found, and Elena turned to leave when she caught sight of something. The edge of Evanna's blanket had snagged on something. Freeing it, Elena frowned, sliding the box out from under the bed. She picked it up and went through it.

"What the...?" Elena trailed off; what would Evanna need with these?

She picked up another file, and noticed that a page belonging to the report of Joseph Salvatore's death was stuck to the back of another one. It was still stuck there, so Elena figured Evanna hadn't noticed it.

Peeling it back, she dropped the page.

There, on the hidden page, was a picture of Stefan, watching on as they wheeled away Joseph Salvatore... in 1953.

She pulled her car keys from the pocket of her jeans and sprinted out of the house.

* * *

At the same time all of this was happening, Evanna had switched off the computer and began searching through Grant's filing cabinets. Thumbing through them, she glanced back at the clock. Six-fifteen.

"Ack!" She exclaimed, moving towards his study and pulling open drawers. In the bottom one, under a few meaningless pages, she found a small, leather-bound book.

A diary.

Pulling it out, she sat with her back against the wall and read the name on the front.

_Emily Bennett._

She pulled the diary open and saw that the first date on the book was 1861. Evanna flipped through the pages, learning bits and pieces about her ancestor.

She was the oldest of five, with two younger brothers and two younger sisters, and had become a hand-maiden to a woman named Katherine in late 1863. From what she'd read about her, Evanna deduced that Katherine was horrible, and then paused when she read that Katherine was staying at the Salvatore residence, therefore, Emily was too. This couldn't be the same Katherine...?

Evanna read on.

It didn't take long for her to stumble across where Emily met the occupants of the Salvatore residence.

Emily mentioned that Giuseppe Salvatore wasn't a good man; adulterous, cruel, harsh with his children.

He was married to a woman named Isolde, who'd died of tuberculosis in December of 1860.

According to what Emily had heard from the other servants around the house, Isolde was a sweet and kind lady, who treated them like humans rather than slaves.

Giuseppe was not so kind.

Next Emily went on to describe Giuseppe and Isolde's children; Stefan and Damon.

Damon, the oldest, was twenty-one and had black hair and blue eyes. He was described as sardonic, but a gentleman, and he didn't mix well with his father.

Stefan was fourteen and had brownish-blonde hair and green eyes, and was shy and quiet.

Apparently the brothers were the best of friends, and when it came the time for Damon to leave for the confederate army, Stefan could barely say goodbye.

Evanna felt herself tear up as she read the account of the day Damon left.

But when Damon came back and met Katherine, everything went sour.

Emily explained how the brothers both fell for Katherine, and Katherine relished in the pain she was causing. Emily didn't agree with it, but didn't speak up about it. The next entry didn't talk about Stefan, or Damon, or Katherine, but instead of Emily's siblings.

Apparently, she'd been talking to her younger sister, who was just thirteen, who had asked why Emily was bothering with being a handmaiden when she could just magic herself a luxurious life.

"Magic...?" Evanna repeated aloud, turning the page.

Emily had learned that her siblings were abusing their _powers_ by using them to supply themselves with money.

Emily, being the oldest, knew she had to stop it as magic wasn't supposed to be used for personal gain.

Evanna read the next passage in shock;

_I knew immediately what I had to do. I gathered up my siblings, and offered them wine laced with magic. I bound their magic to me. Without magic, they would be unable to abuse their gifts, given to them by nature._

_I have made it so the magic is bound to one Bennett only. From here on, one child of every generation shall receive their powers when they reach their adolescense. When the time is right, they'll know._

"Is the time right?"

Evanna jumped in fright, glancing up towards the door,"Grams... I was just -"

"It's alright, dear. I expected you'd get suspicious eventually."

Evanna stood up and set the diary down, folding her arms protectively over her chest,"Kinda wish I hadn't..."

"Have you read all of it?"

"No."

"You should. C'mon, I'll make us tea."

* * *

Stefan sighed, staring at Zach's lifeless body.

The doorbell rang, and Stefan tensed.

He headed into the library and reached into the cabinet where Zach hid his weapons.

Pulling out a stake, he approached the doorway with it raised, expecting Damon.

As he went to open the door, he heard a heartbeat and dropped the stake, kicking it away before opening the door.

"Elena -"

"_What _are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Logan checked the hallway for anyone who may see him and ducked into Jeremy's room. He spotted the pocket watch on the dresser and stole it, hiding it in his jeans pocket before slipping out again. He entered the kitchen and rubbed his hands in accomplishment.

"Are you starving? I sure am."

* * *

"So, Katherine is already a vampire when she arrives in Mystic Falls?"

"Yes."

"And, she pits the brothers against each other, and then turns them? Why?"

"To keep her game alive, I guess."

"But now, Katherine's in the tomb, under the ruins of the old church, and Stefan and Damon are... well, they're dead. Technically."

"Technically." Sheila nodded.

"And I'm a ..."

"A witch."

"Yeah, that... Boy, you can't make this stuff up."

Sheila squeezed Evanna's knee in comfort,"You always knew the truth. Deep down. But it's important that you tell me as soon as your powers come in, alright? Because if you don't learn how to control them, they can very well control you."

Evanna hesitated,"Grams?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm pretty sure that's already happened. Things have been ... happening... lately. Things I haven't told you about."

Evanna took a deep breath and went on to recount everything; the car accident, knowing something was wrong when Vicki got attacked, getting that flash from both Stefan and Damon, dreaming that Tanner was dead before she woke up and found out he was... everything.

She made sure to include the bucket of water, her english notebook, and the candles, but what surprised Sheila most was when Evanna mentioned meeting Damon and sensing something off about him.

"You've spoken to Damon?"

"Yeah, of course, I thought that was a given. Grams, what is it?"

"He's dangerous, Evanna. And so is Stefan. Witches and vampires, they're not usually friends."

"Stefan is Elena's _boyfriend_, I can't avoid him. Oh, God! Elena! I can't tell her about this, can I?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Great. Secrets..." Evanna sighed and stood up,"Well, this was... odd, but I should get home. Jenna will worry."

"Alright. I'll come by tomorrow, and we can talk about training, alright?"

Evanna nodded, and accepted the hug Sheila gave her. Sheila smiled warmly at her, brushing a curl away from Evanna's face,"You'll be okay, sweetheart."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Grams."

* * *

Now that Jeremy had left, Vicki didn't want to be with the druggies around her anymore. Tony pouted when his cigarette got burned to a stub, looking around and noticing that they were out of beer.

"Who wants to go on the refill run?"

"Not it!" Everyone exclaimed, and Tony pointed at Vicki. Not it. Ah, Vicki!"

Vicki rolled her eyes, heading back towards the car. Damon was there, coughing and panting as he leaned against the car.

"Hey, man, you okay?"

"Come here. Come here."

Vicki complied, stepping closer,"You don't look good."

"Come closer. I have something -" Damon wheezed," - that I have to tell you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Vicki caught him before he fell, holding him around the waist,"I got you, I got you. It's okay. It's okay."

But it wasn't okay. Damon grabbed the other side of Vicki's head, holding her in place and biting her.

* * *

Elena entered her house, running up the steps and into her room. She paced back and forth, trying to think straight. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Stefan was a... he was a ...

_"I'm a vampire."_

His voice rang clear through her mind. Elena had tried to run, but he'd been right there in front of her. She hadn't even seen him move.

Turning back, she caught Stefan's reflection and saw him standing by her window. She ran for her door, but once again, he beat her to it, blocking the exit.

"Elena, listen to me. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me."

"All those animal attacks, those people who died -"

Stefan shook his head quickly,"No. That was Damon!"

"Damon?"

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody."

"How can you ask me that?"

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to _trust_ me."

"Just go." She cried,"Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!"

Stefan stepped away from the door and walked towards her window. He spoke before he vanished.

"I never wanted this. I'm sorry."

* * *

"Hello?"

Damon smirked when his brother answered the phone,"I want my ring."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet." Damon said, glancing sideways at the dead druggies,"Where's my ring?"

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"

"No, what have _you_ done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?"

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him."

Damon froze, and then laughed,"Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?"

"I'll get it back, but I need time."

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's."

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."

"Don't give _me_ another reason to rip you apart."

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?"

Damon rolled his eyes,"Just get it."

He hung up, and stepped over to Vicki's body. She began to stir, and he bent down beside her.

"Morning, sunshine!"

* * *

"You said you would explain everything to me. That's why I asked you to meet me here." Elena said as she sat across from Stefan at the Grill, early on the Thursday

morning,"When you Google '_vampire_,' you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know."

"I know you eat garlic."

"Yes."

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue."

They both fell quiet when a waitress came over to them, setting their drinks down.

"Thank you." Elena said politely, waiting for her to leave.

As soon as she did, Stefan spoke,"We have rings that protect us."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive."

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?"

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me."

"He was hurting her!"

"He was feeding on her." Stefan explained,"He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"Is that supposed to make it okay?"

"No. No, none of this is okay, Elena. I know that."

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that."

"Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

* * *

Logan sighed, looking around at the charred corpses in the cemetery.

"Never smelled one this bad before, Sheriff."

"It tried to cover it's tracks."

"Are you sure?"

Liz nodded,"I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings."

"We know who they are?"

"Doc'll have to check their dental records."

"What story should I run?

"Drug deal gone bad." Liz said,"It's not too big a stretch."

"I got the Gilbert watch."

"Good."

One of the deputies approached them then.

"Found this in the brush about 10 yards away." He said, passing it over,"It's an ID."

Liz shook her head sadly,"Vicki Donovan's."

Logan frowned,"You know her?"

"I went to high school with her mother."

"Think she's one of these? "

Liz sighed heavily,"I hope not."

* * *

At the Salvatore's House, Vicki lay unconscious on the sofa while Damon walked through the house, avoiding the shades of light the window let in. Damon was on the phone, leaving his brother a voicemail.

"Where are you, Stefan? It's almost eight, I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring, damn it!"

Throwing his phone to the side, he spotted Vicki on the couch. Her heartbeat was there, but hard to find, and her neck was still bleeding.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch! Please? I got you good, didn't I?"

Vicki didn't answer.

"Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this." He bit into his wrist, and pressed it to Vicki's lips.

She struggled, but eventually gave in, and drank his blood.

"Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it."

* * *

Having decided to skip school, Elena allowed Stefan to drive them towards the woods. He pulled over to the side, and got out, going around her side and opening her door.

"Why are we here?"

"I wanna show you something."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"This... didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home."

"It looks so..."

"Old? It's because they are."

"Wait. How long have you...?"

"I've been 17 years old since 1864."

"Oh, my god."

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends."

* * *

"Are you all right? You've been spacey all day." Caroline said, stirring Evanna from her thoughts. She'd spent the entire school day in a daze.

Glancing at her watch, she realised it was only lunch. She hadn't been able to sleep very well, contemplating everything she'd learned the day before.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. We were talking about what we're gonna wear to the Halloween dance." Caroline filled in.

"Where's Elena?" Matt asked.

"Not sure. Probably at home."

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong?" Caroline sighed.

Evanna stood up, shaking her head,"Nothing, I just... I gotta go."

* * *

"You knew Katherine in 1864?" Elena frowned as she sat on the wall,"Damon made it seem like..."

"Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

"All because you loved the same woman 145 years ago?"

"She wasn't just any girl."

"She chose me." Stefan continued to explain, ten minutes later,"I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion."

"The first founder's party..." Elena nodded,"Where you signed the registry."

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her."

"So he was upset."

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even."

* * *

The music was up so loud, Damon could barely hear himself think. This was more like it...

"Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?" Vicki asked, jumping around the place, buzzed from his blood.

"Some blood. You loved it."

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?"

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down."

"Okay. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good."

Damon raised an eyebrow, stopping in front of her.

"Only if I can."

* * *

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets." Stefan said as he and Elena continued to stroll through the empty fields,"I didn't know it at the time, but... turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too."

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?"

Stefan inhaled the fresh air deeply, looking back at her,"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal."

After another brief explanation, Stefan kept talking.

"Katherine could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not."

Stefan pulled Damon's ring out from between two pieces of ruin.

Elena's eyes widened,"Is that Damon's ring?"

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back."

"No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden."

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me."

"And how is that?"

"By hurting you. Elena, I've built a life here. I've got you, and I've got friends. Damon's already got to Caroline, and he's got some weird fascination with Evanna..."

"He won't hurt her, will he?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, but I can't say no for sure."

"So, why do you want to let him free?"

"Because if I make him angrier, he'll go after you first, and I won't be able to stop him. If he doesn't have his ring back by nightfall, the entire town is in danger."

* * *

"We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood." Liz promised as Richard paced in front of her.

"Doc ID the bodies?"

"A few townies. Notorious druggies."

"I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story."

Richard sighed,"And Vicki Donovan?"

"She's not one of the deceased."

"Where the hell is she?"

"I wish I knew."

"Sorry I'm late." Logan entered the meeting.

"You have the watch?" Richard confirmed,"It's ready."

"That's it?" Logan asked, referencing the compass on Mayor Lockwood's desk.

"Yes. That's it."

* * *

"I am so over Tyler, so over him." Vicki decided, dancing to the music in the middle of the Salvatore living room,"I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that."

"Jeremy, huh? Gilbert?

"Yeah. yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and - Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot."

"I know..." Damon smirked, knocking back another shot of his beloved Bourbon.

"Don't you wanna be in love?"

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated."

"Except when it isn't."

"No more talking. Let's dance." Damon twirled her around the living room.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering."

"Your life is so pathetic."

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank."

"You are so damaged."

"Yep."

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem."

Vicki shook her head sadly,"Nope, none."

"I think I know what can help you."

"So what's that?"

"Death."

Damon snapped her neck.

It only took a few minutes for Vicki to wake up, and she groaned, sitting up,"What happened? We were dancing, and then -"

"Then I killed you."

"What?"

"You're dead."

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

"You're wasted."

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky."

"Okay, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home."

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful."

"Come on, move."

"See? you're already starting to fall apart."

"And I'm going home now."

"Okay, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend, Jeremy's, house."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Bye, and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me."

* * *

"I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance." The Sheriff told Logan,"The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cellphones only."

Logan nodded,"Got it."

"You've got eight rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him. You sure you can handle this?"

"Of course I can."

"You ever staked a vampire before?"

"Have you?"

* * *

Evanna ended up skipping the rest of the day, going home instead.

She never cut school, but right now, she had more important things on her mind. She didn't wanna be a witch. She just wanted to be a teenager. Heck! Most of the time, she didn't even wanna be that. Nobody else was home, so she just flopped on the sofa and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do with herself. Watch tv, take a nap, eat... none of them appealed to her.

"What are you doing home?"

Evanna looked up and saw Jeremy walk in from the kitchen. She sat up,"I could ask you the same question."

"Hey, I'm the delinquent, remember? This isn't surprising behaviour for me." Jeremy flopped down beside her,"You, on the other hand..."

"I didn't feel well. I'm ... stressed."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Thought as much." He stood up when the doorbell rang, going to open the door.

"Vicki?"

"Hey. The sun is killing me. my eyes are on fire."

"Where have you been?"

"It's good. everything's good." She said, giving him a kiss.

"Did something happen?"

"I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?"

"You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day."

"Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet."

"Alright, we can go to my room."

Evanna barely acknowledged them as they passed, but an uncomfortable feeling in her chest made her frown. Shaking her head, she plucked a photo album from the shelf, got comfortable and began flicking through it.

* * *

The doorbell rang again not fifteen minutes later, and Evanna groaned, untangling herself from the blanket she'd haphazardly thrown across herself.

She closed the album and walked into the hallway. At the door stood a 5'8'', redheaded, grey-eyed and pale-skinned girl. Her expression reminded Evanna of a chesire cat, and the grin widened when Evanna's eyes did.

"Meredith!"

Meredith Sulez laughed as the short girl flew into her arms. Meredith had known the gang since she was six - because she _was_ one of the gang.

Born and raised in Mystic Falls, she had spent the last two months in Atlanta because of family business. Besides Meredith's parents, Meredith's cousin Abby Fell was the only other member of the Sulez clan that still lived in Mystic Falls.

Evanna pulled back, her somber mood replaced with sheer happiness,"When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago."

"Who else knows you're back?"

"My parents. I missed your 'grand return' to Mystic Falls, so I figured I owed you the first visit."

"I missed you, Mere."

"I missed you, too, Ava."

When Meredith walked in, she noticed the pink book on the couch and turned back to Evanna who bit her lip.

"Did I walk in on moping?"

"Not moping, just ... reminiscing. And now I'm forgetting..." Evanna laughed, slipping the album back into the bookcase. She sat down beside Meredith.

"How's your aunt?"

"Better. She's not completely back to normal, but she didn't want me missing more school, so Mom's staying with her. My dad came back with me. How are you doing?"

"In general or...?"

"In general."

"I'm ... okay. School's good, friends are good, family's good..."

"So what's not good?"

"It's not important. So, c'mon, tell me about Atlanta!"

* * *

"The mind control..." Elena faltered, and then spoke again,"You said Katherine used it. Do you ever do that to me?"

"No." Stefan denied vehemently,"That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to... protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off... Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

"Well, if Damon's around Evanna, shouldn't she have some?"

"She already does. Do you know where she got that locket she always wears?"

"No. Evanna doesn't either, she just figured she'd had it and forgotten about it. There's vervain in it?"

"Damon gave it to her."

"Why would he do that?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Jeremy came back down to Evanna and expressed his concern about Vicki. Evanna called Matt, and the boy was out of school and at their house in no time.

"Where is she?"

"Jeremy's room." Evanna answered, stepping back to allow Matt inside.

The three of them went upstairs, and into Jeremy's room, where Vicki was moaning in pain.

Meredith stood by the doorway,"Jer, what's she on?"

"I don't know."

Matt perched on the edge of the bed, grabbing Vicki's hand,"Vick, hey. How're you doing?"

"Not good, Mattie. It hurts."

"Okay, where's it hurt?"

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gums - there's something in my gums, and it hurts."

"Okay, well-"

"No. Just leave me alone."

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that." Matt took a deep breath,"Let's get you home."

"Just turn it off!"

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked.

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off!"

* * *

They'd left Vicki upstairs, and had gone down to talk about what to do in the kitchen.

Evanna glanced towards the tv, and reached for the remote, turning up the tv,"Guys, look."

"... _horribly. Three bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery. Authorities believe it could be a homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..._"

Evanna led the way back upstairs and went back into Jeremy's room,"Vicki, you need to tell us what happened last night..."

"I don't... I don't remember."

Meredith sighed,"We should call someone. An ambulance, the police..."

"No." Vicki sat up,"Don't!"

"Tell us what happened and we won't." Evanna bargained.

Jeremy approached Vicki,"It's okay, Vick. You can tell us."

Vicki pushed him back, and Evanna stepped in between her and Jeremy. Jeremy hadn't fallen, but he'd stumbled back.

"You okay, Jer?" She asked.

"Fine."

"Vicki, seriously." Matt shook his head,"We can't help you unless you spill."

"What's going on?" Elena entered the bedroom.

Nobody had even noticed that she and Stefan had come home.

"She's really messed up." Matt stepped away from the bed. Stefan touched Elena's arm, gently letting her know he needed to pass by her, and then looked into Vicki's eyes.

"Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay."

"You know what's going on with her?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Stefan nodded. He caught Evanna's eye, and she nodded her head outside Jeremy's room.

"I'll get her some water." Stefan said, whilst Evanna just walked out of the room.

Evanna led him into the kitchen, and then turned around to him, arms folded.

"What's going on?"

"It's ... hard to explain."

"Try me."

"Evanna, really, you wouldn't believe me." Stefan sighed, walking around the counter to fill a glass of water.

"Is it vampire related?"

Stefan turned off the tap and set the glass down,"So, you know..."

"Yeah, I know. What's wrong with her?"

"She's in transition."

"Transition? Like, she's becoming a vampire? Doesn't she need blood to complete it?"

"She has about twenty-four hours to make a choice. How'd you know about the transition?"

"Emily Bennett kept a diary. I found it. She talked about when you and your brother were in transition, so... what's gonna happen to her?"

"If she feeds, she turns. If she doesn't, she dies. Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

Evanna sighed,"Damon did this, didn't he?"

"Probably to get back at me."

Evanna ran a hand through her hair with a deep sigh.

"So, when did you find out?"

"Last night. I read the diary, and Grams filled me in on the rest."

"You asked Logan Fell for the town files, didn't you?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Elena found them."

Evanna stood up straighter,"What?"

"The report on Joseph's death... there was a page stuck to it that you missed. It had a picture of me on it. Elena found out last night too."

"There was another page? Damn..." She sighed,"Is she okay?"

"I've explained everything to her. Are you gonna tell her that you're a witch?"

"Suppose I have to. Not right now. I don't wanna overload her. We'll handle the Vicki situation, and then I'll tell her."

* * *

Jeremy stayed up with Vicki while the rest of them talked in the kitchen, and Elena and Matt finally welcomed Meredith back with tight hugs and exclamations of 'It's about time you came back!'.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." She whimpered. Jeremy shook his head, pulling her into a hug,"Aw, you just - you need to sleep it off, okay?"

Vicki leaned into him, resting her head by his neck. She felt hunger rising up in her, and angled her head as though she was going to bite him. Pulling away from him, she stood up,"No."

Vicki ran from the room frantically, running down the steps and out the front door before Jeremy could stop her.

"Vicki!" He called, running down the stairs.

"What happened?" Meredith asked as they ran into the hallway.

"She was fine, and then she just - she just freaked out."

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt said, leaving the house.

"I can find her." Stefan said. Elena squeezed his arm and nodded,"I'll go with you."

* * *

Evanna set down her phone after getting off the phone with her grandmother.

Meredith had gone out herself, catching up with Matt and joining him in the search.

Sheila didn't know what was going on, but she knew there was something happening, and had promised to be there in ten.

Evanna sighed and leaned against the counter, her head in her hands. Evanna had known Vicki her entire life, and while the two girls weren't as close as Evanna was with Matt, they were still friends. And poor Matt. His sister was hours away from being a vampire, or death, and he had no idea.

Her sorrow was turned into panic as the doorbell rang. It could just be her grandmother, but it could also be Vicki, who Evanna didn't want near Jeremy with a thirst for blood.

When she looked up, she saw Jeremy stepping off the stairs.

She rushed out and moved passed him.

Evanna may not have had absolute control over her powers, or may not ever stand a chance against a vampire, but she'd gladly put herself between her baby cousin and a possible threat.

When she pulled open the door, she was relieved to find it wasn't Vicki. Her relief, however, was short - lived as she fully realised just who was standing at her door.

"Jeremy, go upstairs."

Jeremy nodded. He honestly thought it could be Vicki and that was the only reason he had come downstairs.

Evanna watched his back retreat upstairs before turning back to the visitor.

Damon narrowed his eyes with his signature smirk in place,"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say... someone fessed up. Tell me, was it Grandma Witch, or my little brother?"

She didn't answer, but did tip her chin up in (fake) confidence.

"Can I come in?" He asked,"Oh, wait, of course I can. I've been invited."

She stepped back as he walked in. Damon looked her up and down,"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm looking for Stefan."

"He's out looking for Vicki."

Damon stepped closer to her, and backed her up against the wall. Evanna suddenly realised how tall he was compared to her.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. That girl's going to thank me for what I did to her."

Evanna knew that you shouldn't taunt someone who could kill you in any second, but her stubborness over-rode that. She wouldn't admit to him that she was afraid, even if being afraid of a vampire was 100% sane.

"Did you thank Katherine?"

"Got the _whole _life story, huh?"

"I got enough."

"Oh, I doubt that."

Finally, Damon moved away from her and headed for the door.

Evanna saw Sheila walking up the driveway, and Damon smirked,"Evening, Sheila."

"Why are you here?" Sheila stepped onto the porch.

Damon glanced back at Evanna, who was standing by the front door,"Just paying a visit to my _favourite _little Gilbert."

Damon stepped off the porch, but then turned back,"Evanna? Tip for later; be careful who you invite into the house."

* * *

The night was so quiet that Liz almost jumped when her phone began to ring,"Yeah?"

"I think I got something." Logan said,"It's pointing towards the old cemetery."

Liz revved the engine of her patrol car and drove.

"Headed your way."

* * *

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy suggested, joining Evanna and Sheila in the kitchen.

"He'll call when he finds her." Evanna shook her head.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

Sheila patted his shoulder,"We wait. We're supposed to wait."

Jeremy sighed, sitting down on the stool beside Evanna's grandmother,"I don't know what's wrong with her."

Evanna shared a look with Sheila, before tossing her best reassuring smile to Jeremy,"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine."

* * *

Elena and Stefan were walking through the cemetery, calling out for Vicki.

Elena spotted her and ran over, keeping enough distance between them,"Vicki, hey, it's okay."

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said."

Vicki whimpered, and then looked at Stefan,"I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back."

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you."

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?"

"You'll fade quickly..." Stefan sighed,"And then it'll all just be over."

"I'll be dead."

"Hey..."

"I don't want this."

"I know. It'll be okay. You're gonna be okay. I can help you."

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?"

"Okay."

Stefan reached for her, and then two loud gunshots were fired, the rounds hitting Stefan in the chest.

"Ahh!" Stefan groaned in pain, falling to the ground.

"No!" Vicki and Elena screamed in unison.

Damon appeared suddenly, biting Logan and knocking him unconscious. He checked the bullets in the gun,"They're wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me." He said, standing over Stefan with his hand out,"My ring..."

Elena glanced Vicki's way, and saw that she was drinking Logan's blood,"No! No! Vicki!"

"I'm sorry."

Damon looked at Stefan and shrugged innocently,"Oops."

Damon walked over to Logan and picked up the compass.

"Hmm... what's this do?"

* * *

Liz came to the graveyard, and found Logan on the ground.

Dropping beside him, she looked around for any signs of a vampire, and realised the watch was gone.

"Oh, God..."

* * *

"Stefan, you're bleeding..." Elena was reminding him as they stepped onto her porch.

"I'll heal. I'm sorry, Elena."

"For what?"

"Vicki fed, and then I lost her. I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you."

"What am I supposed to tell everyone?"

"We'll make up something."

"You mean we'll come up with a lie."

"I'm so sorry."

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I- I just can't..."

* * *

Confused as to why Elena had ran into her room as soon as she'd come home, Evanna met Stefan around the back of her house.

Taking in his state, Evanna frowned.

"What the hell happened to you? Are those bullet holes?"

"Logan Fell is in on something. Vicki... she fed. I don't where she is."

"So she'll be a vampire?"

"I'll find her. Somehow."

Evanna inspected his features closely, narrowing her eyes,"What else happened?"

"Elena can't handle this..."

Evanna slowly realised what he meant and sighed, shaking her head sadly,"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Will you make sure she's okay?"

"You know I will." Evanna nodded,"Goodnight."

"Night..."

* * *

When Evanna went to check on Elena, she realised she was asleep.

The same went for Jeremy, so she joined Sheila in the kitchen again.

"Ugh!" Evanna groaned, letting her head flop into her folded arms on the table,"I hate this."

"I'm sorry this happened, honey."

"Me too. Jenna's gonna be working late, so I'm gonna stay up, wait for her to come home."

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Doubt I will. I just wish I could make it all better. I mean, what's the point in being a witch if I can't help people?"

"You can help them by being there for them, but other than that, it's not how being a witch works."

Evanna paused, and considered asking the question that had been floating through her mind all day.

"Hey, since you're the witch in your generation, and I'm the witch in mine, who's the witch in mom's?"

"Your aunt."

"Clara?"

"No. Monica."

Evanna froze, her mouth forming a thin line,"Oh. Forget I asked. Did grandad know about you?"

"Of course."

"Elena knows about Stefan. Can I tell her about me?"

Sheila sighed,"Yes. But try not to let too many people know, okay? We can start your training tomorrow."

"I have that Halloween dance on Friday... which is tomorrow. Woah, time flew. I can drop by beforehand, though."

"Sounds like a plan." Sheila smiled.

Evanna nodded, resting her cheek on her fist with a heavy exhale.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Sheila brightened,"Do you have a feather?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to make them float."

"I'll go get a pillow!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Tyler was about to climb into his car after football practice when he spotted Vicki.

Standing partially hidden between two cars, she regarded him anxiously.

"Hi, Ty." She smiled nervously.

"Whoa, Vicki? Everyone's looking for you!"

"I know."

"What's wrong, Vick?"

"I'm so cold."

"You're on drugs?! Everyone thinks you're off on a bender."

Vicki mumbled under her breath,"I wish."

"What happened in those woods, Vicki? Those kids that were killed. What did you see?"

"I'm so scared."

"Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home."

"I can't control it."

"Control what?"

"I am so hungry, Ty. And it won't go away."

"What are you on? What drugs did you take?"

"I want it. I am so hungry, Ty."

"Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look, lets just get you home, okay? Whoa! Vicki! what is wrong with you?!"

Vicki attacked Tyler, but didn't manage to bite him as Stefan swooped in, and pulled her away, holding her back.

She struggled.

"Aah! Let go of me!"

Damon appeared beside Stefan, but Tyler didn't notice.

"What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?"

"_You_... don't talk."

"Screw you, dude."

Damon rolled his eyes, scoffing,"'_Dude'_, really?, _'dude'_?"

"Damon, don't!" Stefan warned.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?"

Tyler threw a punch at Damon, socking him in the jaw, however, Damon barely felt it. He turned towards Tyler.

Damon grabbed Tyler by the throat and compelled him,"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here."

When Tyler blinked, he was completely alone.

* * *

The next morning, Evanna's shoulders felt heavy when she woke up.

After a restless sleep, she was up at six am, a whole hour earlier than she was supposed to be. She dressed slowly, slipping into a pair of skinny denim jeans and a black tank top. She threw on a knitted oversized grey sweater, and wrapped a black scarf around her neck, sitting on her bed to lace up her black boots.

The events of the previous day came back to her, and she sighed heavily.

It was just so weird.

On Wednesday morning, she'd just been your average teenage girl, but by that night, she was a witch, and vampires existed, and every belief of the supernatural she'd ever held had been wiped out.

Evanna stood up, walking over to her vanity and staring at her reflection. At least she didn't look any different. Evanna knew she could kick and scream about it if she wanted too, but it wouldn't change anything. And especially after making a feather float without touching it, there was no room for denial.

All that she could do was come to terms with it. Accept it and move on. Somehow.

With a new resolve, Evanna exited her bedroom, and headed downstairs.

"You're up early." She noted, finding Jeremy sat at the breakfast counter,"Where are you off too?"

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so..."

"Jer, if they find her, they'll call. Don't skip school."

"You skipped yesterday."

"That's... different. Look, I know you're worried about her, but -"

"Your lips keep moving... I don't know why."

Evanna sighed, rolling her eyes as Jeremy passed her and left the house.

She poured two cups of coffee and went back upstairs, entering Elena's bedroom.

"Hey, you awake?"

"No." Came Elena's disgruntled response.

Evanna smiled sadly,"Move over."

Elena moved over, and Evanna climbed into bed beside her,"Are you okay?"

Elena sighed,"Stefan and I broke up."

"I know." Elena glanced at her in confusion.

Evanna shrugged,"Stefan told me."

"It's just too hard right now."

Evanna bit her lip, knowing that Elena was trying to keep true to her promise of not telling anyone Stefan's secret, but Evanna could also tell that Elena really needed to talk.

"I know."

Elena shook her head softly but Evanna sat in front of her and stared her directly in the eye,"No, Elena, I _know_. About Stefan, and Damon, and Vicki? I know."

"How do you know? Did Stefan tell you?"

"No ... I, um ... I was going to find out anyway."

"What?"

Evanna bit her lip again and grabbed one of the decorative pillows off Elena's bed. She tore into it, sending feathers everywhere.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch."

Evanna took a deep breath and placed her hand over the feathers, palm down.

After a few short seconds, she raised her hand higher, and Elena watched as a feather mirrored Evanna's hand. Evanna did the same with her other hand, then dropped them both.

The feathers landed back on the bed, but Evanna wasn't done. She used her eyes to direct every single feather up, and the two Gilbert girls watched as the feathers floated around the room.

Elena's mouth had formed an 'O' as she watched the feathers move.

Evanna smiled nervously,"I'm a witch."

Elena's eyes moved from the feathers down to her cousin,"I believe you."

As Evanna let the feathers float back down, she began the story of how she found out.

* * *

"Mattie?"

"Vicki, where are you?" Matt's voice was frantic over the phone,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you."

"No. Mattie, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay ? Please don't worry about me."

Vicki hung up on Matt, and pouted,"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?"

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan replied gently.

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here."

Damon folded the newspaper, letting it fall back on the table,"Not a word. Someone's covering it up."

"What is that?"

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?"

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?"

"We should all be worried." Damon glared.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Here." Stefan offered her a mug.

"What is it?" Vicki asked, taking it.

"It's what you're craving."

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving,but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?"

"What is it?" Vicki wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?"

Stefan ignored him,"Go on. Give it a try."

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff."

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?

"Yeah." Damon echoed, smirking over at Stefan.

"Because it's wrong to prey on innocent people, Vicki."

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy."

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that." Stefan said,"You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity."

"Don't listen to him." Damon said, reminding Stefan of the proverbial devil on Vicki's shoulder,"He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase."

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are."

"Okay, Count Deepak. I am outta here."

A few seconds after Damon left the room, Vicki was holding the empty mug out to Stefan, blinking at him expectantly.

"Can I have some more?"

* * *

Damon strolled down the stairs, fully intending to go out and see what he could dig up on Logan Fell.

The doorbell rang, and he smirked, catching the scent of Evanna's signature perfume. Something from the berry family, he was sure.

He pulled the door open and leaned against it, blocking her entrance.

Evanna rolled her eyes defiantly,"Is Stefan here?"

She'd come over to discuss what to do about Vicki, and had come alone. When asked if she was coming, Elena had quickly shut the idea of seeing Stefan so soon down, and Evanna understood.

"Yep."

"Where is he?"

"Well good morning to you, too, little Miss '_I'm-on-a-mission_'..." Damon remarked infuriatingly.

Evanna inhaled, willing herself to be patient,"Why are you so irritating?"

"Why are you so self-righteous? Is it a Bennett thing?"

"I don't know. I'd ask if Douchebag Disease was a Salvatore thing, but I've met Stefan, so I can only assume that _your special._"

"You really don't care that I could kill you in a second, do you?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not."

"_Yet_."

Evanna rolled her eyes,"Damon, where's your brother?"

"He's upstairs singing _The Rain In Spain_. Knock yourself out."

Evanna moved passed Damon, ignoring how he purposefully bumped his hip into hers as he left, and she closed the door behind her.

Stefan was infront of her as soon as she stepped out of the foyer.

"Good morning. You're early."

"Yeah, I was up. Where's Vicki?"

"Upstairs. Um..."

"How's Elena?" She asked for him,"Well, she's... she's doing as well as you."

Stefan nodded, looking down at his feet awkwardly,"Oh..."

Evanna decided to change the subject,"So, about Vicki... what happens now? Because my cousin is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?"

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this."

"So she's a vampire with issues? Yeesh. What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know she's safe."

"And how long will that be?" Vicki asked, joining them.

"We can talk about that later."

"Hey, Vicki." Evanna smiled,"You okay?"

"Am I okay? You're kidding, right?"

* * *

Damon had headed to the Grill, ordering a bottle of scotch and ignoring the questioning looks he got.

He supposed it was kind of odd to see a man ordering alcohol and it wasn't even eight in the morning.

He looked around the Grill, and spotted the Mayor and his wife talking in hushed tones. Interest peaked, he listened closely to what they were talking about.

"We never should have trusted that Logan...Weasel with the watch."

"How many are we dealing with?" Carol asked, her brow furrowed.

Richard blew out a breath,"Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern."

"Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? A-and should I even be saying 'it'? Or... or is it a he or a she?"

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger."

Carol slumped back,"So what do we do?"

"Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find it before it finds us."

Damon quickly finished off his glass, stood up, and exited the Grill.

* * *

Evanna left the Salvatore house to pick up Elena, and they arrived at school the same time Stefan did.

After a few awkward glances, Elena and Stefan finally got down to talking about Vicki.

He told her everything he'd told Evanna, and the three of them made their way into school.

"Hey man!"

Matt glanced over, seeing Tyler jogging his way,"Hey!"

"I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki."

"She just called. She's okay."

"Ooh good. That's great. I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind."

"Little bit." Matt admitted,"Yeah."

"I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do..."

Matt clapped his childhood friend's shoulder. Even though Tyler could be a dick, they were still friends.

"I appreciate it."

When the three of them turned down the hallway towards the Juniors' lockers, Caroline excitedly ran over to Evanna, pulling something from her bag.

"I have your outfit for tonight!"

"You what?"

Caroline held up a witch's costume,"You get it? 'Cause your Grams is always going on about you being a witch."

Evanna motioned towards the gawdy dress, that looked like it was aimed for a child of seven, not a seventeen year old,"No. Never."

Caroline pouted,"Can't somebody other than me be excited for Halloween? Fine, you don't have to wear this, but Meredith and I are gonna choose another costume for you, and you're gonna wear it."

"Yes, ma'am..." Evanna grinned slyly.

Pleased with this, Caroline flounced off in the other direction.

Evanna sent a half-hearted glare at Elena and Stefan, who were trying desperately not to laugh,"Shut. Up."

* * *

As promised, Stefan returned home to Vicki after lunch, and surprisingly Elena went with him.

He made both of them coffee, and offered a cup to the newborn vampire.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?"

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis, one day at time."

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?"

"Not in a long time."

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior."

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki walked out, and then quickly came back,"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird."

Stefan glanced at Elena, who stared back. The next few days were gonna be tough...

* * *

"Hey, who're you calling?"

Vicki glanced up at Elena from her phone's screen,"Jeremy."

"Vicki..." Elena began,"You can't see Jeremy anymore."

"Oh come on, don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see."

"Even though you could hurt him?"

"I would never _hurt_ Jeremy."

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now."

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the '_you're not good enough_' speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

"All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki."

"Or what?" Vicki sped over to her and grabbed Elena around the throat, slamming her into the wall,"Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for fifteen years. _Fifteen_ years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?"

* * *

"She threatened me." Elena walked into the library, massaging her throat.

"She's on edge." Stefan explained,"Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..."

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"There's no rule book."

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?"

"A while, but I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is, it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him."

"Or worse."

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt."

"I need to get going."

"Elena..."

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take."

Elena left the house after that, and Damon came home soon after.

He entered Stefan's bedroom to find Vicki laying on his bed, listening to music.

"What are you doing?"

"Just contemplating the next hundred years. Why did you do it?"

"I was …. bored."

"You did this to me out of boredom?"

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity."

"Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?"

"That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be."

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, following them out.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank."

"No, no. Hey, hey... Now's not the time for this."

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about."

"She could hurt someone."

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on."

"Bad idea, Damon."

"She's a vampire, Stefan, she should know the perks."

"Like what?"

"Like..." Damon sped around her, tapping her shoulder,"This."

"Whoa." Vicki laughed in delight,"How did you do that?"

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended."

The plan backfired, and Vicki used her superspeed to run away.

Damon pursed his lips,"Uh...my bad."

* * *

The first place Vicki thought to go was to her house.

Locked out by immortality, she was thankful Matt had just arrived home from his shift at the Grill.

"Matt?"

Matt climbed out of his truck quickly,"Vicki? Is that you?"

"Hey."

"Get in here."

She hesitated, catching the smell of his blood"In a minute. I..."

"Please come inside. I've been worried. Thank God you're okay. Where were you, Vick?"

"It's no big deal. Drop it already."

"Three people were murdered in the woods. The cops were lookin' for you. They wanna question you."

"They know where I live."

"Everyone was worried about you."

"I'm back now . Just let it go."

"Are you kidding? I had a freakin' search party out lookin' for you while you were off on your crazy drug trip, and you want me to let it go?"

"My head hurts."

"You think?"

The door bell rang, and Matt hurried to answer it.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"Is Vicki home?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see her, please?"

"Don't let him in." Vicki interjected,"I don't want him in here."

"Did he do something to you?"

"No, I just don't want him in here."

"Just let me come in so I can explain myself." Stefan pleaded, mostly with Vicki.

"Look, I don't know what's going on but I think you should leave now."

"Matt..."

"Please, now, Stefan."

* * *

"You gotta call me, Vick. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just... just call me please."

"Hey." Evanna greeted as she and Elena walked into his room,"You wanna come with us?"

"Where?"

"The Halloween thing at school. We're heading over to Meredith's now."

"Do I have to dress up?"

"No, you can be the emo kid in the corner." Evanna smiled sweetly.

Jeremy laughed.

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Just let me grab my shoes."

"So, heard you on the phone to Vicki..." Elena trailed off.

"Alright, lay it on me."

Evanna sighed,"We know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better."

Elena backed her up with a nod,"Jer, the best thing you can do for her is let her go."

"What does that even mean, 'let her go'? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best."

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like 'nothing really even mattered' crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single one of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best."

On the car ride over, Jeremy's eyes remained glued to his phone.

Evanna parked in the Sulez's driveway, next to Caroline's car, and the three of them went inside.

After talking to Meredith's parents for a while, they headed upstairs, where the girls went about getting ready and Jeremy flopped on Meredith's bed, grabbing her laptop and setting it on his lap, plugging in his earphones.

The girls left him to his own devices while they got ready. As agreed, Caroline and Meredith had gone out to find costumes for Elena and Evanna, as the two Gilberts had passed on doing it themselves.

"_You have to dress up!_" Caroline had exclaimed.

For herself, Caroline had gone for a sexy devil costume, complete with the short red dress, the towering heels, and the little devil horns headband. Blood red lipstick and shimmery eyes later, Caroline was ready.

As for Meredith, the girl had gone with something a little less exposing. Skinny black jeans, and a top that had the skeletal image of a torso printed on it, as well as black boots and a tiny bit of face paint.

Caroline had chosen the outfit for Elena, which was how Elena had ended up with a sexy nurse costume. It came to about mid-thigh, and Elena wore a black tank underneath to keep some modesty. Straight hair, red lips, and dark eyes completed her look. The five of them had to laugh; Caroline had even gotten Elena the little hat...

Meredith's 'Angel/Hippi' outfit for Evanna consisted of a strapless white bubble dress, that had a gold band around the waist, white, four inch pumps and a gold headband. Evanna did a bit of styling with her loose curls, making them fall down her shoulders just right. For makeup, she used Caroline's peach lipstick, and allowed the blonde to do her eyes. Caroline dabbed Evanna's eyelids with silver and gold glitter, and then sprinkled some in her hair.

"What's Jeremy gonna dress up as?" Caroline asked, setting her hand on her hips.

Jeremy looked at her expressionless,"Don't even think about it. I'm going as the emo in the corner."

"But you do that everyday." Meredith teased, nudging his knee with hers.

Jeremy pulled her pillow out from behind his back and threw it in her direction,"Ha, ha..."

Meredith laughed and caught her pillow, setting it down again.

"Knock, knock." Evelyn Sulez knocked on the door briefly before walking in,"Aw, look at you all! You look wonderful. C'mon, we have to take a picture. You too, Jeremy."

* * *

On his way to the high school, Damon dropped in at the Grill again, relieved to see that the Mayor and his wife were still there.

"How many martinis have you had?" Richard sighed as the waitress set another glass down before Carol.

"Oh, don't start with me." She rolled her eyes.

"Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go."

"So, go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink."

Damon watched him go, making sure he was really gone before sliding in across from Carol.

"Let me guess; Daisy Buchanan." He said, motioning towards her Halloween costume,"I love a good '_Gatsby_' look."

Carol tilted her head, smiling at him,"I've met you before. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?"

Damon grimaced,"Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me but... it was cute, but I had to let her down easy."

"It's Damon, right?"

"Ah, you remember?"

"Well, you have a face that's hard to forget." Carol flirted,"What's your last name, Damon?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore."

"Mm-hmm."

"Are you any relation to Zach?"

"Zach's my uncle." Damon nodded,"How do you know Zach?" Damon stared directly into her eyes, trying to compell her.

It didn't work.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think there's something in my eye."

"Well, I know Zach from the Founders' Council. You know the Salvatores were one of this town's original settlers."

"Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends.

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages."

"Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the Vervain..."

Carol's eyes widened,"You know about the Vervain?"

"Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do."

"Of course."

"Hmm." Damon lifted his glass towards hers,"Cheers."

* * *

"Cider for the ladies?" Tyler offered, making his way over to the four girls.

Jeremy had quickly disappeared once they'd arrived.

Caroline was the only one who stepped up.

"I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." She'd reasoned.

Matt walked towards them, then,"Jeremy's not exactly in a chummy mood, huh? Didn't even get to tell him Vicki's here."

Both Elena and Evanna tensed, looking at one another.

"She is?" Elena asked, looking around frantically.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire."

Evanna slapped her palm over her mouth, earning weird looks, and Elena grabbed her arm, pushing her away from the group.

"Sorry, guys. Be right back."

Elena led Evanna away, where the two girls slipped into a corner, talking quickly and quietly.

"She came here? Dressed as a vampire? I mean, c'mon!"

Evanna exclaimed in a whisper.

Elena ran a hand through her hair,"God, where's Stefan?"

"I don't know. Look, stay here, call Stefan, I'll go find Jeremy."

Elena nodded, and Evanna made her way back through the crowd, running over to Matt.

"Matt, which way did Jeremy go?"

"Out back, I think. I'm not sure. Is everything okay?"

"I'll let you know." She said, running off again.

* * *

Vicki was striding down the hallway when Stefan appeared and pulled her into an empty classroom.

He'd just arrived at the dance when Elena had called.

"What, you're following me now?"

"You didn't really give me a much of choice."

"Let me out of here." Vicki tried to push past him, but he held his place.

"You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it makes it even harder for you to keep yourself under control."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you."

* * *

Damon knocked back another shot,"So you need vervain?"

"Yes. my husband and I only have left what his parents left him, and Zach had promised that he could supply us with more."

"Well, I talk to him all the time. So why don't I just ask him?"

"Hmm."

"Mmm, how much do you need? I mean, how many people, you think?"

"Well, there's our children, of course."

"Of course."

"And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the council."

"The Council?"

"Zach knows how many. But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me."

"Well, are you happy with your husband?"

"You're flirting with me."

Damon wriggled his eyebrows suggestively,"You flirted with me first."

"True."

"Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there alone. I mean, I've seen ten vampires tonight."

"Heh." Carol laughed,"Well, if only the real ones were as easy to find."

"How's that search goin'?"

"Oh, we had the Founder's Party, and anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect."

"Oh."

"And all the rest were just dead ends, so, um, we should go."

"After you."

* * *

Evanna was hurrying down the hall towards the exit when she felt her senses go into overdrive.

Matt, who had come with her to help look for Jeremy, and his sister, stopped too.

Sheila explained that witches could sense other supernatural presences, and it wasn't the first time it had happened. It was like a weight in her chest, that struck her quickly but began to disperse through her veins and disappear completely after a minute or so.

Ducking into the empty class, she relieved to find it was only Stefan and Vicki.

"There you are!"

"What's the matter?"

"Elena and I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried."

"What's goin' on?"

"Hey." Stefan greeted, noticing him,"Uh, everything's fine."

"I told you to quit bothering me."

Evanna stepped forward,"No. Vicki, don't do this."

"Matt, he won't leave me alone."

"You need to back off, man." Matt said to Stefan.

Evanna reached for his arm,"Matt, it's... it's okay."

The quarterback shook his head,"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm trying to help her." Stefan told him sincerely.

Evanna frowned, looking around.

"Uh... where'd she go?"

* * *

They split up, each searching for Vicki, though Evanna and Stefan had the upperhand due to their senses, Stefan even more so.

Evanna went around the front, searching through the crowd for Vicki's familiar face. She thought she saw a flash of her, and ran towards it, turning the corner only to run into Damon and Carol.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Damon smirked down at her, an arm around her waist, keeping her steady.

"You have to come with me, _now._"

"Evanna, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Damon answered on Evanna's behalf, flashing Carol a dazzling smile,"We'll see you inside."

Carol nodded, flashed Damon a sultry grin that sent Evanna's eyebrows into her hairline, and disappeared inside.

"What's wrong, witchy?"

"Vicki, is here, dressed as a vampire."

"That girl does _not _know how to blend in."

Evanna gave him the tiniest smiles,"It is kinda funny, but that's not the point. She's here, and she's dangerous."

Damon scoffed, earning a glare, and he rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Evanna, we'll find her."

"Yeah, before or after she hurts someone?"

Evanna didn't wait for an answer, walking away from him.

Damon waited a moment, and then sighed, following after her.

He reached her, grabbed her wrist and made her stop.

"What are you -?!"

"I think I hear something."

* * *

Damon led her around the back of the school, towards the school buses.

Evanna immediately spotted Jeremy and Elena, both bleeding from different wounds (Elena, a bitten shoulder, and Jeremy, a bloody lip).

In a mass of motion, Evanna could barely make out Vicki and Stefan fighting.

Damon lunged for them quickly, using unnatural speed and pinned Vicki down as Stefan drove a wooden stake through her heart.

Evanna's hand flew to her mouth, shocked, though she snapped out of it in time to intercept Jeremy as he tried to run towards the shrivelled up body. It was a struggle, but she managed to keep him back, and he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Vicki!" His tears hit her bare skin, and she locked eyes with Elena,"Get him out of here."

Elena nodded, her eyes glossy with tears as she grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him away. Slowly, Evanna turned to face the two brothers, her eyes avoiding the body of her best friend's sister.

"What do we do?"

"You don't have to stay here -"

"_What do we do, Stefan_?"

The youngest Salvatore sighed,"Stay here, keep watch. I'll be back."

He disappeared instantly in a blur, and Evanna approached the body, staring down at her with sad eyes.

She'd known this girl since she was five. Her brown orbs welled with tears, and she swallowed thickly, pushing the devastation down.

"You should go," Damon spoke briskly,"We've got this."

"Don't treat me like a child."

"Wouldn't dream of it, but - "

"You did this," Evanna cut him off,"This is your fault."

"You confuse me for someone with remorse. None of this matters to me, none of it."

Evanna whirled around to poke his chest angrily,"You took a human life, Damon! You're a vampire, not a God, you don't get to make those kind of decisions!" She lowered her voice, speaking barely above a whisper,"It matters, and you know it."

They stood there for a few moments in silence, their eyes locked in a dance that they were both too stubborn to end.

Evanna knew she'd struck something in him, but was too angry to process it.

Damon's eyes dropped to her pursed lips and back up to her eyes.

"Evanna, are you out here?"

She almost jumped five feet into the air at the sound of Matt's voice, her eyes leaving Damon as she rushed around the school bus, catching him before he caught sight of his sister.

"Hey," He greeted,"Did you find Vicki?"

"No, she's not out here. You?"

"I think she bailed on me."

"Maybe she just wanted to be alone," Evanna shrugged, sickened by lying to him.

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?"

Evanna pushed away the tears again, squeezing his arm,"You're a good brother, Mattie."

She needed to get him away from there and asked the only thing that came to mind,"Um, I think Elena took my car, you mind dropping me home?"

"Of course not, c'mon."

The blonde boy smiled, slinging an arm loosely around her shoulder and guiding her back into the school.

* * *

"Hey, where is he?" Evanna asked, hurrying up the porch steps to stand near Elena and Stefan.

"Inside. He's devastated." Elena cried, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

Evanna rubbed her arm in comfort, looking to Stefan.

"Is there anything we can do? He's just a kid."

"Can you make him forget?" Elena asked suddenly, and Stefan sighed uncomfortably.

"Elena..."

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

Evanna considered it and then nodded too.

"This'll crush him, and the less he knows about the things that go bump in the night, the better."

Stefan glanced between them,"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work... because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it."

Evanna's head turned to look over her shoulder, surprised at Damon's sudden appearance.

"If this is what you want," He said, stopping directly in front of her, their eyes locking again,"I can do it."

Evanna waited for Elena's confirming nod and took a deep breath, facing Damon again.

"It's what we want."

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back." Elena choked out,"That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her."

"And he's gonna miss her," Evanna added,"But he knows it's for the best."

"Done." Damon shrugged easily, bypassing them and entering the house. Evanna looked between Stefan and Elena, sensing the tension and followed Damon.

"I'm gonna go... with him."

She ducked inside, closing the door to give them privacy and led Damon upstairs.

Knocking softly on the door, she entered, her eyes soft and her eyebrows drawn together in concern.

Thank God Jenna wasn't home!

"Hey, Jer? We need to talk to you."

"I don't wanna talk."

"I know, but..."

Damon walked further into the room, perching on the edge of the bed beside Jeremy.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who can help," Damon answered simply, locking eyes with the boy.

Evanna watched her cousin slip into some sort of trance, standing away from the bed.

Damon recounted everything Evanna and Elena had asked him to, in the end sending Jeremy to sleep.

Evanna covered him with a blanket, brushing the hair from his forehead in a motherly fashion.

She exited his bedroom behind Jeremy, closing the door softly.

"Goodnight, Evanna."

"Damon, wait... I'm not gonna apologise for yelling at you. Frankly, you deserved it, but... thank you for doing this."

Damon swallowed,"I still don't care."

Evanna's lips quirked up in a smile, confusing him, and she nodded slowly.

Damon caught on then; she didn't believe him.

Damon almost wanted to prove her wrong, but he didn't.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Damon."

Damon watched her slink away into her bedroom, his blue eyes narrowed.

Little minx.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Because Matt reported her missing, Evanna, Elena, Jeremy _and _Stefan were called down to the station to give their accounts of the last time they saw Vicki Donovan.

"Did Vicki say anything to you about where she was going?"

Evanna shook her head, meeting Caroline's mother's gaze straight on as she sat across from her,"Nothing. She just walked off. We didn't talk much."

"And, did she tell her brother where she was going?" Liz asked next.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Matt that question."

Liz nodded, scribbling down her response.

Evanna glanced at the clock above her head, anxiously awaiting this interview to be over.

She stopped fidgeting when Liz looked back at her.

"Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town? Matt suggested that Stefan Salvatore may know? He said Stefan dropped by the house earlier on yesterday evening and Vicki didn't want to see him."

"Vicki didn't want to see anyone but Matt or Jeremy,"

Evanna answered calmly,"Stefan went by because he knew Elena was worried about Jer, and he knew Vicki had drug problems. He was just trying to help."

"So, he got involved because Elena asked him to?"

"We both did."

Liz wrote that down too,"What was Vicki's behaviour like a few days before her disappearance?"

"Up and down; what you'd expect."

"Any signs of agression or violence?"

"No."

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?"

_What is this, a lie detector? _Evanna thought, but nodded firmly.

"Yes."

* * *

"Well, that sucked." Evanna commented, joining Jeremy, Elena and Jenna in the waiting room.

She'd been the last to be interviewed.

Stefan and Matt were nowhere to be seen, though Evanna suspected Matt had left.

Her senses told her that Stefan was somewhere close.

They walked out together, and Evanna's suspicions were confirmed when she saw Stefan leaning by a car.

Elena sighed,"I'll meet you guys in the car."

* * *

It had been a few days since Vicki's death, and her body still hadn't been found.

As Evanna sat at home eating her breakfast (even if it was noon), Elena hurried through the front door and sat down opposite her.

"Where've you been?"

"Stefan's house."

"You went to his house? What happened?" Elena and Stefan had been broken up for a while now, and Evanna was impatiently awaiting the day of their reconciliation.

"He wasn't home."

"I'm sensing a 'but'..."

"_But_ there was someone in his room. A girl. In a towel."

Evanna's jaw dropped,"What'd you do?"

"I awkwardly said hi, told her to tell Stefan I stopped by and got out of there."

"I know what you're thinking, Lena, but I don't think anything happened."

"How can you be sure? She seemed cozy enough to parade around his house in just a towel."

Evanna had no answer for that and instead asked,"Are you going to party tonight? It's at the Grill. We're all going for Stefan's birthday."

"Should I? I mean, I'm his ex."

"Lena, you went over to his_ house _this morning. I think you can go."

* * *

Elena went out to visit her parents gravestones an hour before they planned to meet at the Grill.

Evanna walked into the living room and spotted Jenna staring at her phone, frowning.

"What's up with you?"

"Logan. He's not answering. I knew he was still a jerk. I told you, I got an email from him basically saying 'I'm leaving town. See you'. "

Evanna sat down beside her, and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Forget about him. He wasn't worth it."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll find someone else."

"Exactly."

"Or maybe I'll adopt thirty cats and become the cat lady."

"Cats _are _less trouble than men."

"Want to keep it down over there?" Jeremy asked from the kitchen table.

Jenna and Evanna both looked over their shoulders.

"Why? What are you doing?" Jenna questioned.

"Homework."

Evanna shared a look with the redhead,"Since when do you do homework?"

"I got to finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..."

Evanna looked from him to Jenna, and then stood up, heading towards the window and staring upwards.

Jenna chortled,"What are you doing?"

"Pigs must be flying if Jer's doing homework, and I for one, don't want to miss that."

Jenna hopped up and joined her,"We should check if hell has frozen over too."

"I'll make some calls."

"I _can_ hear you."

* * *

The first thing Evanna noticed when she walked into the Grill was Stefan.

Not just Stefan ... laughing Stefan. He was playing pool with a blonde woman.

Evanna leaned against the railing of a booth and peered at the rare sight.

Suddenly, a body blocked her view and Damon turned to smirk at her. Evanna rolled her eyes and looked away just as Damon came to stand behind her.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media."

"You haven't given him many reasons to be happy lately."

"Hm. Does it get tiring ... being so virtuous?"

Evanna smirked,"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths."

As Damon chuckled, Evanna moved away from him.

Damon followed her as she turned to face him,"Ouch! Well consider this psychopath's feelings hurt."

Evanna hesitated, and then asked,"What did you do to my cousin?"

"I'm gonna need a less vague question..."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki? What else did you do to him?"

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?"

"Evanna, I took away his _suffering_."

* * *

A little while later, Elena arrived, and Evanna sat down beside her in a booth as they talked.

The blonde girl from before slid in opposite them and set down three shot glasses.

"Oh! The famous Elena... and I'm guessing you're Evanna."

"Towel girl." Elena greeted with a forced smile.

'Towel Girl' nudged the two glasses towards them and grinned,"Ah, I've been called worse. My name's Lexi. Here."

Elena shot down the tequila but Evanna politely declined,"Designated driver."

"Poor you." She pouted, drinking the one Evanna nudged back towards her.

Elena frowned,"I didn't know that you guys could drink."

The blonde nodded,"Oh, yeah, it helps curve the cravings. It makes for a lot of lushy vamps, though."

"I've never seen Stefan drunk." Evanna smiled,"He always seems so..."

"Uptight?"

"Yeah."

"Not with you." Elena said, pushing the glass around with her finger.

Lexi glanced at Evanna who shrugged.

"Well, that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself."

Elena shrugged,"Yeah, he can't be himself with me."

"Not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time."

"You seem so sure."

Evanna squeezed Elena's knee under the table as a way of comfort as Lexi spoke,"The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger et cetera ... But at the end of the day love really did conquer all."

Elena looked up then,"I'm scared."

"But you're here ... 'cause your crazy about him, I get it, okay? I mean what's not to love? Listen, take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away."

Elena nodded, standing up,"It was really nice to meet you."

Evanna watched her cousin walk away and smiled,"Progress. Thanks for that, I'm not good with words."

"Really? You seem to give Damon a run for his money. I heard you earlier. You've snark; I like it."

"Speaking of ... I wonder where he ran off to?" Evanna asked, glancing around.

Lexi shrugged,"I'd prefer not to know."

Evanna's phone began to ring and she cringed,"I'm sorry, I gotta -"

"Relax, I have to get back to Stefan before he becomes 'broody, boring guy' again."

Evanna smiled and walked off to answer her phone. It was just her mom, calling to check up on her.

* * *

After spending a few minutes talking to her family, she walked around the back of the grill to walk back in. She was closer to the back door anyway.

She pulled up short when she saw Damon and Lexi.

She stopped by the wall as Damon plunged a stake into Lexi's heart.

She gasped quietly to herself, about to run over but Sheriff Forbes walked over first with a few officers. None of them noticed her, and she watched the interaction.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stefan and Elena hiding behind the corner, watching too. They didn't seem to notice her, and Stefan was halfway between blowing up and breaking down.

"You okay?" Damon asked Sheriff Forbes, who nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She adressed the other officers,"Get her in the car, quickly."

As they picked up Lexi's body and moved off, Sheriff Forbes began speaking again,"Pretty handy with that stake."

"It's just ... reflex. Adrenaline kicked in, I guess."

"This nightmare is finally over." Sheriff Forbes breathed a sigh of relief.

Damon nodded.

"Yeah, call a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire."

"We're lucky. Well, thank you again." Liz walked away, getting into her car.

"You're welcome." Damon replied, turning to walk away.

Evanna saw Elena pull Stefan back inside, probably to calm him down.

Luckily for Damon, he didn't go the same way as them and turned in her direction. He caught her eye and stopped short, surprised he hadn't picked up her scent.

Evanna crossed her arms as he approached,"Really? On your brother's birthday, you'd kill his best friend? You'd sink that low?"

"I had to cover our trail. I did this for Stefan."

"No, you did this to save your own ass. It's _your _trail. Mr. Tanner, Vicki, everyone you've killed has been _your_ fault. Stefan had nothing to do with them."

With that, Evanna turned on her heel and went to go find Elena and Stefan, leaving Damon behind her.

* * *

Matt was sitting at a table by himself when Caroline passed and bumped into the opposite chair,"Oh hey!"

"I slim - I'm slipped. I slipped."

Matt chuckled,"Hammered, huh?"

"Well ... a very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight." Caroline hiccuped,"Unlike the rest of the global universe. Are those curly fries?"

Matt waved down one of his colleagues and nodded towards Caroline,"Coffee for the drunk girl."

Matt stood up and helped Caroline sit down, squeezing her shoulder,"Bad night huh?"

"Baddest. Am I shallow?"

"Is that a trick question?"

She pouted,"I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like ...the abyss deep."

"No offense, Care, but deep's really not your scene."

"That's true. I'm shallow, I am worst than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool!"

Matt smiled sadly,"You're not a kiddie pool." He reached over and took her hand,"Hey, you're _not_ a kiddie pool."

Caroline's doe eyes blinked back at him,"Can I just go home, okay?"

"I'll take you come on." He wound his arm around her waist, helping her up, only to pick her up bridal style after she wobbled,"You're okay. Hold still, Hold still."

He walked outside, Caroline's head resting on her shoulder.

"What happened is she okay?" Liz ran up.

Caroline lifted her head finally and snorted,"Like you care."

"She's drunk?"

"As a skunk." Caroline giggled.

"Are they serving you in there?"

"I'll take her home. It's on my way. I haven't been drinking."

"I would appreciate that, Matt, thank you." Liz's stern eyes turned to her daughter,"You and I will discuss this later."

"Can't wait."

Matt stayed long enough to tuck her into bed, and sat on the edge of her bed as soon as she was sleepily laying back.

"You gonna be okay?"

"No. Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you? "

"Life can be a little rough."

"I just wish..."

Matt tilted his head,"What?"

"Wish that life was... different."

Matt squeezed her hand again,"Yeah me too."

He moved to get up, but Caroline tugged on his hand and made him stop.

"Please..." Her voice was soft,"Don't leave me alone."

Matt hesitated, and then relented, awkwardly climbing into bed beside her. Caroline wrapped her arm around his torso, smiled softly, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elena hurried to match Stefan's pace as he walked through the Grill towards the back door.

"Stefan! Stefan!"

"He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill _him_!"

"No, you can't do that!" Elena exclaimed, following him out into the back alley.

"Listen to Elena, Stefan." Evanna said, leaning against the wall.

Stefan quickly got over his mild surprise at finding her there, his entire body buzzing with rage.

"Why are you trying to save him?! He's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!"

"I'm not trying to save him." Evanna replied calmly,"You have no idea what this will do to you if you go through with it."

Stefan didn't share the same belief.

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more."

Elena's heart broke for him,"Stefan please. Please just - just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me."

"No. You were right to stay away from me."

"Told you I'd take care of it." Damon said, his way of greeting his brother when Stefan finally entered their house.

Stefan ran at him, grabbing him and slammed him into the wall.

"Come on, I did this for you." Damon barked,"To get them off our trail."

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." Stefan spat bitterly, plunging the stake he held into Damon's stomach.

Damon's gasp was a mixture of pain and shock,"You missed!"

Stefan pulled the stake out, and let Damon fall unceremoniously to the ground.

"No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done."

* * *

**My goal is to get four chapters up today.**

**Like I said, reviews are love, and thanks to everyone who has reviews. It's nice to get feedback :)**

**~ EmBee.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The next morning, Evanna was almost falling asleep at her desk.

She'd had had a nightmare the night before, and had been kept up since. The nightmare had contained a range of things. Damon, Vicki, the car accident ... just a whole bunch of things pushed into one.

"I heard we were finally getting our new history teacher today." Tyler said, walking in with Matt.

Matt took his usual spot in front of Evanna and Tyler sat down beside him.

Matt turned sideways and looked her over,"You look a mess."

"Thank you, Matthew. You really know how to flatter a girl."

Matt chuckled,"I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"I know." Evanna smiled tiredly.

Tyler pursed his lips,"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"About four hours? I had a lot going on last night."

"Tell me about it. I had to babysit a drunk Caroline."

Just then, Caroline walked in with Elena.

Caroline flopped into the seat beside Evanna and rested her head against the desk,"I am never drinking again!"

"Isn't that what she said last time?" Tyler asked. Elena, Matt and Evanna nodded.

"If I could, I'd glare at you, Ty." Caroline groaned, raising her head,"I still have that 'little chat' with my mom to look forward to."

Their conversation was interrupted as a man walked in. He uncapped his marker and wrote on the board; Alaric Saltzman.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 from Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough."

The students glanced at each other and laughed. They already liked this guy.

Elena reached out and nudged Evanna who turned.

"You okay?" She mouthed.

Evanna shrugged, and turned her attention back to the front.

"You'll probably want to pronounce it 'Ala-ric' but it's ...'A-lar-ic', okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."

* * *

"Rise and Shine." Damon called, pouncing onto the end of Stefan's bed,"You'll be late for school."

Stefan glared,"What... What are you doing?"

"Peace offering." Damon winked, holding out a glass of blood,"Come on you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good."

Stefan rolled his eyes and got out of bed, only to have Damon speed around him and plant himself firmly in the way,"All right. I'm sorry."

"Step aside, please."

"I got the town off our back." Damon moved to one side,"It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on ahuman for at least a ...week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, only nothing with," He grimaced,"feathers."

"Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor." Stefan quipped, deepening his voice slightly.

Damon scoffed, arching an eyebrow,"Are you mimicking me?"

"Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampires haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week."

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding." Damon smirked,"This is fun. I like this."

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls."

"Yeah... I'm done." Damon headed for the door, only to turn back,"That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word."

* * *

"And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church... and then my alarm went off."

Evanna recounted her nightmare to Elena, who frowned.

"And you saw your ancestor, Emily?"

"Well, I saw someone who claimed to be her. Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Well, two weeks ago, I wouldn't have, but now... why?"

"I think I'm being haunted."

Elena pursed her lips,"I don't get it. Why Emily?"

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and from what I've learned-slash-read, she seemed to be at the forefront of _everything._ I don't know, I'm gonna talk to Grams, see what she says."

Evanna caught sight of Caroline, who seemed dejected after talking to Matt.

"What's up with Blondie?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's still hungover."

"Maybe."

* * *

"Hey Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert .You wanted to see me?" Jeremy stood in the threshold of Alaric's classroom.

Alaric beckoned him in, and held a thick, brown file up in the air.

"You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke. It's... typed on a label. It has all the ... _troublemakers_ in it but really it's just an opus to you. Don't worry about it." Alaric tossed the file into the trashcan beside his desk,"I'm not him. Clean slate. Now... let's talk about grades."

"I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I've been trying to turn them around." Jeremy admitted honestly.

"Yeah, I saw that but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and... half a fail is still pretty bleak. This is the part where you say to me : "_But what can I do to change that?_" I'm glad you asked. How do you feel about extra credit?"

Jeremy nodded,"Yeah, yeah, totally. Whatever."

"Good. Write me a paper then."

"Okay. About what?"

"History. Pick a topic. Keep it local and no wikipedia regurgita. These old towns have a rich history so just... get your hands dirty, make it sing and your back on track. Deal?"

Jeremy smiled,"Yeah. Deal. That's a cool ring."

Alaric held up his hand, twisting the ring with his thumb,"Oh thanks. It was my father's. A little garish, but family. You know. You got a week."

* * *

"Hey." Matt said, passing Caroline in the hallway.

"Hey, What is that?"

Confused, Matt turned around,"What is what?"

"The _hey_. That's twice. That is two heys. That... do you have any other words in your vocabulary?"

He frowned,"What's wrong with _hey_?

"It reeks of awkward subtext." She exclaimed, her voice rising an octave,"You spent the night in my bed, there was ... cuddling and then you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total lame guy move that I did not now with the heys? _Seriously_? I mean, I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party but, do not mistake that for me being a pushover, because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore."

Matt extended his arms, shrugging,"I heard your mom in the morning and I didn't want to get you in trouble so I went out the window."

"You went out the window? Another lame guy move."

"Your mom's the sheriff. And as for the _heys_, I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since I _met _you. Trying to read something into it ... lame girl move."

* * *

The end of the day rolled around, and Elena was relieved to see Stefan sitting on their picnic table when she exited the science building.

"Hi."

"You weren't in class." She said once she stopped in front of him,"I was worried."

"Yeah, I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but... what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone."

"A simple '_I didn't kill my brother_' text would have sufficed."

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it."

Elena smiled, relaxing,"So what did you wanna tell me?"

"I won't be coming to school anymore. I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do."

Elena bristled,"Back off from school or...from me? Thank you for telling me."

"It's better this way."

She held her breath,"Yep. I got it."

"You're angry. That's good. Be easier if you hate me."

* * *

Heading towards her car, Evanna was intent on heading to her grandmother's.

Over the course of the last few periods, she had woken up a little more.

She waved at a girl she knew before turning back. Evanna pulled up short, almost bumping into someone.

She glanced up and saw Damon,"Seriously?"

Evanna moved passed him and kept walking towards her car.

"Evanna..."

"I'll scream."

"Oh, no, don't do that. Let's stay on point. I ... probably owe you an explanation."

"I'm finally going to be told why you're an insufferable ass?"

"Not today, still working on that one. About last night." Damon gripped her arm gently and stopped her from walking.

This forced her into a position she didn't particularly like. He was pressed against her, and her back was against someone's car. He wasn't suffocating her, but he wasn't moving back either.

"I killed Lexi to cover the tracks-"

"You said that."

"Yeah, well, aren't you wondering why Sheriff Forbes was there?"

Evanna's mouth opened to say something and then closed,"No. I was just focused on you."

Damon smirked and she rolled her eyes,"Not like that."

Damon shrugged,"Too late. I'm taking it like that."

Rolling her brown eyes, she asked,"Why was she there?"

"The Founder's Council. What do you know about it?"

"A member from each founding family is in it. They organize town events and stuff..."

"That's not all they do; Apparently, they're all aware of the supernatural presence here. They've got everything; guns, stakes, you name it."

"And what? You're on it?"

"Well I am the oldest Salvatore."

"Wait a minute ... they're hunting vampires, yet they have no idea that you are one?"

"It's hilarious, huh? I have to kill other vampires so that they believe I'm not one. My brother may be annoying as hell, but I am protecting him."

"Which is sweet. I just wish you didn't have do it you way you did."

"Am I on you're good side again? You may be a young witch, but I'm sure you'd still find a way to make me suffer."

"Not quite there yet, Damon, but maybe one day."

"You sound _too_ excited for that...Have you been practicing?"

"Yeah." Evanna nodded,"Grams says I'm making progress. My powers aren't acting out anymore."

"Which is good if you're trying to hide them."

"Speaking of, I have another 'training' session with Grams that I should probably get to." She hinted.

Damon moved away from her and opened the door of her red Audi A4.

Evanna smiled at the chivalrous gesture and climbed in,"You can take the man out of 1864 but you can't take the 1864 out of the man."

* * *

Jenna took Jeremy to the Grill after school, though her attention was on the new history teacher.

"I like a man who can dine alone." Jenna commented,"A quiet strength."

"I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing."

"I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance."

Jeremy shrugged,"Well, I can introduce you."

"Not yet. I'm hungry." Jenna glanced at his notebook,"Have you picked a topic yet?"

"No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so..."

"That's easy. You got all your dad's stuff."

"What stuff?"

"How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff,a ll that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet."

Alaric joined them and Jenna's flirty smile set itself in place.

"Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy nodded.

"Jeremy. What's up, man?"

"This is my aunt, Jenna."

"Alaric Saltzman." He shook Jenna's head,"It's nice to meet you."

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance."

"It was my first day." He grinned,"I wanted to make a good impression."

* * *

"So Stefan..." Stefan slid onto the stool beside Damon at the bar,"You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time."

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and..." Damon pursed his lips, returning to his regular voice,"You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place..."

"Can I get a coffee, please?" Stefan asked the waitress before looking back at Damon,"So what's with the bottle?"

"I'm on edge. Crash diet, and I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip."

"I'll don't have to keep an eye on me."

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you."

"So why _are_ you here?"

"Why not?"

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Evanna waited for a reply, and concluded that her house really was empty.

She'd gone to Sheila's only to find that her grandmother was out, and impulsively decided to take the hour drive up to Richmond and visit her family.

She'd just gotten back.

She shrugged off her jacket, hanging it up, and heading into the kitchen.

She grabbed a glass from the kitchen, twisting the tap on and waited for the flow of water.

Nothing.

Evanna turned the tap off, and on again, only to get the same results.

Above her, the lights began to flicker and she froze.

"Uh, oh..."

* * *

Jenna approached Alaric at the bar and smiled shyly.

"Jeremy totally ditched me."

"Where'd he go?"

"Home. It's not far. He can walk it."

"So are you from here? Are you a townie?"

"I'm a returnee." Jenna sat on the stool beside him,"Left town for a while. Now I'm back."

"Why'd you leave?"

"School. And then there's the real reason. I was wronged. Guy named Logan."

Alaric nodded, understanding,"What'd he do?"

"Basics... Lied, cheated, lured me back in, left me again. Your turn. Any sad relationship stories?"

"The basics..." Alaric recycled,"Fell in Love, married young, my wife died."

Jenna shifted uncomfortably,"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah, that's always a good conversation stopper."

"What happened?"

"Well, you, me and the ... North Carolina department are all wondering the same thing. It's what's known as a cold case."

"So why'd you move here?"

"A change of pace, new scenery. I like it here. It's ... got a rich history."

* * *

Damon watched Stefan throw a dart, landing the bull's eye.

"Lucky shot."

Stefan shrugged,"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades."

"You're beating me."

"Yeah. It's because I'm better than you." Stefan remarked, retrieving the darts from the board.

"I'm onto you." Damon said when Stefan returned,"Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort."

"You prefer the brooding forehead?"

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?"

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months. It's frustrating, isn't it?"

Damon's lips pursed.

"Touché."

* * *

"Evanna?" Elena called into the dark house,"You home?"

"In my room!"

Elena headed upstairs,"Why are all the lights off - and what are you doing?"

"A seance." Evanna grumbled.

"I got that... why?"

"_Because_!" Evanna stood up,"This Emily person is seriously messing with me!Lights flickering, things not working, and I haven't slept in hours."

Elena held up her hands in surrender,"You're cranky, I get it, but... is this really a good idea?"

"Probably not, but I need to know if Emily really is here, or if I'm just imagining it."

"Well, what do we do?" Elena asked, sitting down across from her.

"You don't have to do this with me." Evanna sat down too.

"Hey, I'm not letting you do this on your own. So, c'mon, do magic."

"I've never actually done this before..." Evanna bit her bottom lip, flipping through a page in the book Sheila had given her.

Sheila had called it a grimoire.

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to ask."

"Ask her to show you a sign." Elena suggested.

Evanna closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Emily, if you're the one bugging me, let me know. Please?"

Nothing happened. Evanna opened her eyes.

"See, nothing? This was a -"

Her window slammed open, sending the two startled girls to their feet. Evanna rushed over and bolted it again.

She returned to Elena's side, and the taller girl gulped.

"Evanna?"

"Yeah?"

"This was a bad idea."

"Monumentally bad..."

* * *

"What are we doin' here?" Damon asked, following Stefan onto the high school's football pitch.

"Bonding. Catch!" Stefan tossed him the ball,"Go on. Give it a try."

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game."

Damon sped down the field, and got tackled by Stefan.

He landed on the ground harshly, Stefan beside him on the grass.

"That hurt."

"Downside of my diet..." Stefan coughed,"Getting hit actually hurts a little bit."

"I'm impressed, Stefan. Fun with Booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now starry night. What do you want, Stefan?"

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out,to trully understand what she did to us."

Damon groaned,"Oh, no Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight."

"Why did you come back to Mystic Falls?"

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it." Damon digressed.

"I've heard that before."

Damon sighed, and stood up.

"You really wanna know? I'm gonna bring Katherine back."

* * *

Back in the Gilbert house, Elena and Evanna were still standing in the latter's bedroom.

"So, I'm gonna call Grams..." Evanna broke the silence, earning a nod.

"I'm gonna turn all the lights on."

As soon as Elena walked out, Evanna's bedroom door slammed.

"Evanna!"

"I didn't do that!" Evanna called back, desperately trying to open the door.

"Hold on, I'm gonna get you out. Can you call Sheila? Evanna? Evanna!"

The door opened, and Evanna stood there, completely calm.

"You okay?" Elena asked shakily.

Evanna nodded,"Fine. I think I'm gonna get out of here for a while."

"Sure. We can go to the Grill."

"Sounds... great."

* * *

"How can you bring Katherine back?" Stefan asked, following Damon across the high school campus.

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?"

"I remember the fear and the hysteria."

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said; '_I'll do anything. Name your price; Just protect her_.' She did."

"How did she get her out of the church?"

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in it. She wasn't."

Stefan shook his head lightly, thoroughly confused,"But I saw her go inside."

"There's a tomb underneath the church." Damon explained,"The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her."

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?"

"If that's what you wanna call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you thnik she's doing, Stefan?" Damon asked.

"If you know all this, why didn't you bring Katherine sooner?"

"Because Emily was crafty. She hid the crystal, and only _she _knows where it is."

"So how are you gonna get it?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

Stefan considered his next question carefully,"Why would Emily... why would she do this for you?"

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive."

"I remember." Stefan nodded,"You saved her children. So that's why you're hanging around Evanna? You're protecting her."

Damon shrugged,"A deal's a deal. So...You wanna go throw some more?"

* * *

In the Grill, everyone picked up on Evanna's odd behaviour.

"Is she okay?" Meredith asked once Evanna had gone to the bathroom.

Elena shook her head,"I don't think so. She's been funny since we left the house."

"Maybe you should go check on her." Matt suggested, and Elena nodded, sliding out of the booth.

"That's a good idea."

Elena maneuvered her way through the crowd, and entered the bathroom.

"Evanna, are you -" She frowned, searching through the stalls.

She whipped out her phone and dialled Evanna's number, only to hang up when she heard Evanna's voicemail, and dial Stefan's instead.

"Stefan, I think Evanna's in trouble..."

Stefan turned away from his brother, a troubled frown settling on his face.

"What happened?"

"Emily's haunting her, and she was really freaked, then she was really weird, and now she's missing." Elena explained without taking a breath.

"Where do you think she went?"

Elena ran a hand through her hair,"I don't know. Uh, Fell's church, by the old cemetery? That's where she took Evanna in her dream. We have to help her, Stefan."

"Just stay there. I'm gonna go find her." Stefan hung up, and rotating back.

"Damon -" He cut himself off, looking around.

"Damon?"

* * *

"Hello, Emily. You look different." Damon smirked, stepping out into the clearing.

Emily, in Evanna's body, stood up and faced him, holding the crystal in her hands,"I won't let you do it."

"We had a deal."

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family." Damon reminded her,"You owe me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that."

Damon rushed towards her, and Emily extended her hand, throwing him back, and pinning him against a tree with a large branch.

"Oh, you bitch."

"I truly am sorry, Damon."

* * *

"You're so wrong." Jenna laughed, stepping onto the porch,"I'm much more pathetic."

"Oh no no. I've got you beat. I have pathetic down to a science."

"Nope. We haven't even covered high school. Braces, A Cup." Jenna challenged.

"Glasses, skin condition."

"You can... You know what? I'm not gonna invite you in. Jeremy." She offered up as a reason.

"Well, some other time then." Alaric smiled,"Have a good night, Jenna."

Jenna smiled back, unlocked the front door and entered the house. Jeremy was sat in the hallway, surrounded by cardboard boxes.

"So, you found them." Jenna nodded, sitting down beside him.

"I found this, too." Jeremy passed her a picture of herself and Logan.

"Me and Logan. That's just cruel."

"Cruel is dating my history teacher." Jeremy teased, nudging her in the side.

Jenna swatted his arm,"I'm not dating him. _Yet_."

* * *

Stefan and Elena burst through the trees and assessed the situation.

Emily was sat on the ground, legs crossed and eyes closed as she whispered under her breath.

And Stefan's brother... he was pinned against a tree. Stefan hurried over to him and pulled the branch out, catching Damon before he fell.

"It hurts. This is why I feed on people."

"Stefan." Emily greeted calmly.

"Hello, Emily."

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

Stefan frowned,"What do you mean evil?"

"Emily." Damon growled,"I swear to God I'll make you regret this."

"I won't let you unleash them into this world."

"Them?" Stefan frowned, glancing back at Damon,"What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?2

"What does it matter?"

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan pleaded.

"To save her, I had to save them."

Stefan gaped, his jaw going slack,"You saved everyone in the church?"

Emily nodded slowly,"With one, comes all."

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine!" Damon stated clearly, taking a menacing step forward.

Stefan shoved Damon back,"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive."

Elena cleared her throat,"Damon, you can't do this!"

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"27 _vampires_, Damon." Stefan corrected firmly,"They were _vampires_. You can't just bring them back."

Damon scoffed,"This town deserves this."

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."

"There is nothing innocent about these people,and don't think for a second it won't happen again." Damon's furious blue eyes landed on Emily again,"They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. _Trust me_."

"Things are different now."

"Don't do this." Damon asked again, his voice softer.

"I can't free them. I won't. Incendia!" Emily yelled into the sky, and a circle of fire surrounded her.

Damon tried to dash forward, but Stefan was quick and held him back.

"No!No please."

"Evanna!" Elena called hysterically.

"No!"

Their attempts at stopping Emily went ignored, and she threw the crystal up and into the air. It exploded into a million pieces, raining down around Emily like firework sparks.

The flames went down, and Emily dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.

Her head rose, and they knew instantly that it was Evanna again. She looked around herself, tears springing to her eyes as she stared up at Damon.

Ashamed, she couldn't hold the contact with his heartbroken eyes, and looked back down at the ground.

When she looked up again, Damon was gone.

Elena approached her, dropping to her knees and winding an arm around her shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get you home."

* * *

"Hey."

Caroline looked up towards her window, spotting Matt climbing inside,"What are you doing here?"

"Your window was open. I thought you should know."

"Not Funny."

"Earlier today, I lied."

"About?"

"About being in bed with you. We cuddled and it creeped me out."

"It creeped you out? I mean, did you just come over here to insult me or what? Because it's been a really long night."

"It's just that... we've been friends forever, and... last night, it was nice."

"What?"

"Being in bed with you, it felt nice. And so, I was thinking about it, and I thought that I should tell you I stayed because you were all sad and alone and I felt bad for you."

Caroline folded her arms defensively,"Well, thank you, cause I love being a charity case. You can leave now."

"No, because I know... with Vicki gone and my mom off with... Pete whoever, it's just me, so... I know what it feels like. I'm here for you, Care. You know that."

* * *

Elena set the mug of tea down on Evanna's nightstand and climbed onto the bed beside her.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"You wanna talk about it?" Elena asked softly.

"No."

"Ava, we're sisters, don't shut me out."

"I'm not. I'm just... I'm tired. I'd really like to get some sleep."

Elena nodded, and squeezed Evanna's forearm, climbing off the bed.

"If you need anything..."

"I know." Evanna climbed under the covers and turned over,"Goodnight, Elena."

Elena sighed, turning off the lights.

"Goodnight."

As soon as she heard the door close, Evanna turned onto her back and pushed her hair back.

The tears welled up in her eyes, and spilled down the sides of her face as she blinked up at the ceiling. She was exhausted after the day's events, but the only thing that truly bothered her, haunted her, was the look she'd seen in Damon's eyes.

He was heartbroken; and it was her fault. She should have never have done that stupid seance.

Evanna sniffled and wiped her tears away, rolling onto her side and shutting her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

She had been wrong; she couldn't accept being a witch.

Not if it meant this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The Gilbert family were getting ready for the Career Options night when the bell rang.

Jenna offered to get it and walked out.

She lazily walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Why are you here, Logan?" Were the first words from her mouth.

"I missed you. I was out of town."

"Yeah," Jenna rolled her eyes,"I got that email."

"You got an email?"

"You didn't send an email?"

"I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything."

"I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it!"

"Come on Jenna. It's me!"

"The answer is no!"

"I know you. You're always one step from 'maybe', a tiny nudge to 'yes'."

"You've just pointed it out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy!"

Jenna closed the door and went back into the house to get ready for the CareerOps. As a guardian, she was expected to go.

* * *

Outside, Logan snarled to himself. He'd been so damn close!

A neighbour of the Gilbert's headed for his car and waved over,"Good evening."

Logan nodded back, feeling the hunger rise in himself.

A jogger stopped in front of him,"Hey, you're the guy from the news, Logan Fell. I watch you every night. Well, I used to, I mean. You've been missing from my TV."

"I took some time off."

The girl smiled,"I noticed. I'm Daphne."

"Hey you know something, Daphne?"

"No, what?"

Logan felt his fangs elongated, ripped back her neck and plunged his teeth into it.

Looks like he had no self control either.

* * *

Jenna walked into the kitchen and Jeremy beckoned her over,"What do you think of this?"

Jenna stared at the sketch,"Creepy."

"I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show. He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and…"

"Yeah, he was a writer… short stories, horror stuffs."

"Oh, he wrote fiction? Figured he was a lunatic or a drunk."

"Well, he _was _a Gilbert. Probably a little of both."

* * *

Jeremy sat on the couch in the kitchen/second living room, reading from Johnathan Gilbert's journal.

Elena came in, took one look, and left the room again.

She headed upstairs, where Evanna was straightening Jenna's hair.

"Jeremy's got his sketchpad out."

"You're kidding?"

Elena shook her head in response to Jenna,"Nope but don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away."

Jenna snapped her fingers,"Psychology major. Check that!"

Elena's phone beeped as Evanna took the clip from between her lips (where she'd been holding it; she only had two hands) and clipped it into Jenna's hair,"You and Stefan? Update?"

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away."

Jenna frowned, uncapping her lipstick,"Where's he going?"

"I stopped asking questions. The answers get scary."

Jenna stood up and grabbed her purse as they walked downstairs and out of the house.

"Yours leaves, mine returns."

"Logan?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"He's back. I didn't let him pass the front door."

Evanna snorted,"I hope you slammed it in his face."

"Medium slam."

"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even allowed to watch the news." Evanna reminded her, climbing in beside Jeremy.

"Exactly. No more Logan Scum' Fell."

* * *

Jeremy went off the his 'job' for the night (providing refreshments for extra credit), Jenna went off to join with the other parents and Evanna and Elena stared as they watched Caroline and Matt flirt.

"Did I miss something?" Evanna asked.

Elena leaned her back against the locker"They've been hanging out."

Evanna shrugged,"She needs someone nice like him."

"Especially after her _last _boyfriend." Elena drawled.

Evanna paused,"You think, maybe, we should give Damon a break?"

"Why would we do that? Is this about last night?"

"I just... he spent _145 years_ looking for Katherine, and that crystal, and Emily destroyed his chances in five seconds flat. Damon may be... _Damon_, but that doesn't make it fair."

Elena set a hand on Evanna's forehead.

"Elena, what are you doing?"

"Checking for a fever."

Evanna rolled her eyes, removing Elena's hand,"Okay, change of subject; have you spoken to Stefan yet?"

Elena sighed heavily,"Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone."

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that."

Evanna closed her locker,"So, what are you gonna do?"

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is."

"Don't think about this tonight, Elena. Just... think about your future."

All of a sudden, a banner fell from the ceiling.

_The Promise Of Your Future _was stretched across it in delicate writing, and Elena turned to Evanna wide-eyed.

"Did you just...?"

"No, I swear."

* * *

Evanna glanced behind herself as she looked at the list of booths and saw Stefan talking to Elena.

She turned back and jumped,"Mr. Saltzman, my God."

"Sorry." He smiled,"Find anything interesting?"

"Meh... not yet."

"Have you ever thought about being a historian? I read your latest paper, you did good."

"Thanks but I don't think I'm cut out for that."

"Really? You have a knack for research."

Evanna laughed,"Okay, can you say that again and I'll record it?"

Alaric chuckled and looked over at Jeremy. Evanna followed his eye sight and inhaled,"Can I give you a little advice with Jer?"

"Go for it."

"Don't push _too_ hard. I mean, push, but be passive-agressive about it. Otherwise he'll ignore your existence and you'll get nowhere."

"Are you speaking from personal expirience?"

"In a sort. Jeremy and I are a lot alike - I like to call him my mini me - we're stubborn."

"You know so much about him; am I getting anywhere?"

"He's here, isn't he?"

* * *

Elena and Stefan cornered Evanna in the hallway.

"We need to talk." Stefan said, and Elena pulled her into an empty classroom.

"About...?"

"There's a new vampire in town." Elena revealed and Evanna frowned,"Do we know who it is?"

"No, but it must be somebody new because leaving a body like they did….they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message." Stefan told them.

Evanna pursed her lips,"And you're sure it's not Damon?"

Evanna wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but after last night, there was no telling what Damon might do.

"Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep low profile lately so it's just doesn't make any sense to me."

Elena folded her arms,"What are we gonna do?"

"Damon is tracking them, right now. Look. I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful."

Evanna nodded,"I'll leave you two to talk."

She slipped out of the room and Elena bit the inside of her lip,"When I saw you, I thought you were here to say goodbye."

"Not yet."

* * *

Damon, however, did know who the vampire was.

He'd just been shot by him in the middle of the road.

"I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky." Logan warned, aiming the gun at him.

Damon winced,"You don't wanna do this, trust me."

"That's what you get."

"For what?"

"You made me like this!"

"I killed you. I didn't turn you."

"See, I know you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you; that's why I knew exactly what to give Evanna when she asked for files. I knew you'd turn up and I'm glad you did because I have some questions."

"Me first. Who turned you?" Damon questioned.

"How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me."

"It happens."

"You bit me. It had to be you."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that! Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood."

"Who?"

"That's what I wanna know."

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process, you know. One minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone."

Damon couldn't help the laugh that escaped him,"Oh, that sucks!"

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight including house-keeping."

"It could be worse..."

"All I can think about its blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people, I keep killing and I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club. Wait! Cops only found _one _body."

"I left one. I was tired but I've been hiding the rest of bodies. There right back there. They're just piling up!"

* * *

Mayor Lockwood met up with Sheriff Forbes at the career fair.

"So what do we know?" He asked.

"Nothing new to report yet. My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it."

"What extra precautions can we take?"

"For right now, there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place and for once we actually know where our kids are."

* * *

Evanna met up with Matt at the list she'd been at earlier and bumped his hip,"Still wanna be an astronaut?"

"I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember the tinfoil you wore on your head."

"I was eight."

Evanna dropped the teasing and took on her 'I'm your friend and this is my concerned face' mode,"How are you doing?"

"Had it easier." He got sight of Elena and lowered his voice,"Is it true? Elena and Stefan are...?"

"Yeah. What about you, Matt Donovan? I heard about Caroline."

"Oh, man, not you too."

"Hey!"

"We're friends; we always have been. It's no big deal."

"Whatever you say, Mattie..."

"Ava!"

* * *

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." Logan admitted, now sitting across from Damon, still with the gun aimed at him.

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You've gotta learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"The journals?"

"Yeah, the founding fathers passed down journals to the kids. Come on man, you got to tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you!"

"Then you'll never know. You're not answering my question."

"You first!"

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?"

"I've things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start."

Logan took aim and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future. You're looking out for me." Elena said as she and Stefan walked around the career booths.

"Hope that's okay. You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but I couldn't cause of..."

"The blood?"

"Yeah, I've dabbled in a bunch of different things though."

"You didn't love anything enough to stick to it?"

"No, I loved it all. It's just…I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older."

"How long would it be before that happened?"

"A couple years, maybe. Sometimes shorter."

"And you always left?"

"I didn't have a choice. So, what about, what about you? What are your plans for the future?"

"I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan, because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in."

"Elena, it's not that I don't wanna be in it."

"You can't, I get it. I heard you the first time and the second time and I appreciate you looking out for me but please, if you're gonna leave, then just go."

Jenna ran up to them then,"Hide me!"

Elena frowned,"Why?"

"The scum Fell has landed."

"Logan's here?"

Stefan's eyes widened.

"Wait, Logan Fell?"

Evanna turned the corner and almost ran into Logan Fell.

"What are you doing here?"

"Evanna, hello."

"You don't have a kid, and you've got a job. Why are you here?"

"To see Jenna."

"Don't. It's over between you two."

"I really don't think it is."

Stefan, Elena and Jenna came out into the hallway then and Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Stefan, what's going on?"

"Jenna, are you dodging me?"

"It's a form of self-preservation."

"Elena, why don't you, Evanna and Jenna go somewhere else?"

Understanding of the situation washed over Elena and she dragged Jenna away.

Stefan looked at Evanna and she shook her head.

She wasn't going anywhere.

Stefan turned back to Logan,"Why are you here?"

"You know, your brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff to get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?"

Stefan shared a look with Evanna,"Damon and I are the only keepers that know it."

"But you both are cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you."

* * *

Elena and Jenna stopped in the crowded gym,"When Logan came to the house, what did he say?"

"Fake flattery. Stupid dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes."

"I'm serious, Jenna. What did he say? How did he act?"

"He's the usual Logan, charming, a little more maniac than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in. What?"

"Okay, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!"

"Hey, Elena, Jenna."

Elena looked up,"Oh, hi Mr. Saltzman."

Alaric looked at Jenna,"I was hoping I'd see you tonight."

"Career nights the new bowling."

Elena looked between them and walked off.

"Okay, excuse me."

Logan disappeared after that, and Stefan was about to call Damon when Elena walked up.

"So, anything you'd like to share?"

"Elena... I'll explain everything. Evanna, could you call Damon? Tell him what's going on?"

Evanna nodded and walked outside, dialling Damon's number.

"Uh, hey, where are you?"

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! I was ambushed. I was shot. Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him."

Evanna leaned against the wall by the high school's entrance,"No need. He's here at school."

"You're kidding me! Why the hell is he there?!"

"He's... working the crowd."

"Well, I'm on my way. Meet you out front."

Evanna smiled softly; he didn't seem angry at her. That was a plus.

"Sure, Bye."

* * *

Damon arrived soon and Evanna got a text from Elena telling her to look out for Logan.

He got Caroline.

"Damon..." Evanna began,"Logan has Caroline."

"Why would he take Bottle Blonde?"

"Caroline doesn't know anything about this."

"Yeah, but the Sheriff does. Stay here."

* * *

Logan was quite happy with himself as he drove down the road.

He had Sheriff Forbes on the phone, and new she was panicking at the very moment.

Stefan hit into his car and the force sent Logan's car into a tree.

Damon came up behind him, threw him to the ground and shot him.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" He nodded to Stefan,"Get her out of here."

Stefan carried Caroline out and sped off.

Damon looked back at Logan and pursed his lips.

"Logan, what happened? Logan!" Damon heard Liz's voice from the phone that was now on the ground.

He picked it up and put it to his ear,"Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon."

"Where's Caroline?"

"She's okay. I'm on Elm Street." Damon hung up and pulled a tire iron from the trunk of Logan's car and swung it like a golf club,"We're gonna try this one more time. Who turned you?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"This tire iron could take your head clean off. Is that your final answer?"

"How can you side with them?"

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off! I want you dead. Who turned you?"

"I don't know!"

"Well then you're screwed."

"Wait! I do know."

"You're lying."

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb? Under the old church?"

"If you're lying to me, I'll end you."

"I'm not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church."

Damon heard Liz's car and dropped the tire iron,"Take me down. Make it look real!"

Logan pushed Damon against the car and sped off.

Liz got out and rushed over,"Where is she?"

"She's okay. My brother is taking her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough."

* * *

Logan sped to the warehouse he'd holed up in the night before, and instantly picked up on the heartbeat.

He turned, pure hunger welling up inside of him.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of Jenna's." Alaric replied.

"Jenna sent you?"

"No, I came on my own."

"Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid."

"Either way, here I am."

"What do you want?"

"Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. Here to make sure she gets it."

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?"

"I'm not a very violent guy by design."

"Well, you're not a very smart one either."

"How's that?"

"Because you have no idea who you're talking to." Logan said before lunging at him.

Alaric didn't budge. He didn't duck, run away, or try to protect himself.

He just staked Logan.

* * *

Damon was in the woods waiting for Logan when Liz called him.

"Hello?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it."

"Um, not following."

"We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims."

Damon frowned. Logan had been killed?

"What?"

"This town owes you so much, Damon. So do I."


	11. Chapter 11

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The next morning, Evanna was awake first.

Jeremy passed through the kitchen, drank _her_ coffee and grabbed an apple from the basket.

"Good morning...?"

"Sorry, I have to get in early. I've got a test and I want to study in the library."

Evanna watched him go out.

She knew that Jeremy wasn't suffering anymore, but seeing her cousin so ... good was still just a tiny bit weird.

Elena walked into the kitchen just as the front door closed, brushing her hair.

"I think Jenna's already gone," Elena said, grabbing her coat.

"You're going now?"

"Yeah, I have to help Meredith catch up."

" 'Kay, see you in a little while."

"Bye."

Evanna set her mug down in the sink and leaned against the counter.

She had half an hour to get to school, which was a five minute drive from her house.

She didn't have to go yet.

As she leaned against the counter top, she heard the sound of Jenna giggling.

Evanna stood up straight when she heard the sound of a male chuckling.

Her mouth fell open, and she slapped her palm over it.

She laughed quietly before leaning against the counter again, crossing her arms and smirking.

Alaric saw her first and stopped in his tracks.

Clad in only boxer shorts and a white t-shirt, this was not the way he wanted one of his students to see him.

Evanna kept on smirking as Jenna spotted her.

"Ava, I thought you were gone. The door ..."

"Elena and Jeremy." Evanna answered, the smirk never wavering.

Alaric looked down at himself and swallowed,"I'm going to put on some pants now."

Evanna waited for Alaric to leave before her mouth dropped open again,"You whore!"

Upstairs, Alaric could hear Evanna's loud laugh and grimaced.

He had a feeling that he'd never live this down with her.

Back downstairs, Jenna was turning red,"I didn't mean to..."

"What? You slipped and fell on his -"

"No! I didn't mean it that way, it's just..."

"Relax, Jen. You're an adult, you can sleep with a guy on the first date if you want to."

Jenna picked up on Evanna's teasing and smiled,"Thank you."

Alaric walked back down, fully dressed with his satchel in hand,"I'm going to go to work. I'll see you later, Jen."

Evanna turned around as he pecked Jenna's lips.

"Scarred for life..." She sing-songed with a grin.

Jenna laughed,"She's kidding."

Evanna turned back and shrugged,"Maybe..."

"Right. Evanna, I'll see you in school."

"_Mmhmm_."

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the end of sixth period, which happened to be history class.

"Evanna, may I see you for a minute?"

"Sure." Evanna nodded to Mr. Saltzman.

Her friends gave her strange looks but she shrugged,"Go ahead."

They waited until the classroom was empty before Alaric spoke.

Evanna leaned against Matt's desk, and Alaric walked around the front of his own desk, and copied her stance.

"About this morning ... I'm sorry, it was inappropriate-"

Evanna shook her head with a smile,"Mr. Saltzman-"

"Call me Alaric."

"_Alaric_," She corrected,"Relax. You don't have to apologize. Jenna's an adult, she can guys over if she wants to. Besides, I'm repressing the memory already."

Alaric smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief,"Thanks."

Evanna shrugged and grinned like a Cheshire cat,"You like Jenna..."

"I do."

"That's so cute! Just so you know, you're a step up from the guys she usually dates."

"Really?"

"They were all dicks..."

"Oh. Thank you."

Evanna laughed, standing up to leave.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Evanna came home at seven after another training session with her grandmother.

She set her bag down on the couch and headed into the kitchen,"You cooked?"

Jenna nodded,"Mmhmm. Jeremy will be home soon."

"Where's Elena?"

"She said something about Stefan, and that's all I got."

Evanna shrugged, taking three plates and setting them on the tables.

"About this morning-"

"Alaric already tried that..."

"He did?"

"Yup. And it's okay. You two are adorable."

"Oh, don't do that."

"Too late. Besides, you're grinning _and _blushing."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Jeremy walked in with his eyes narrowed.

"I come home to children." He smiled in amusement.

"Jenna's happy about her new beau."

"Isn't that how's she supposed to be?"

"Yes, but she's never been _this _happy. At least, not happy enough for me to tease..."

"You're right." Jeremy said, glancing over Jenna,"Tease away. Where's my sister?"

"With Stefan. I would call, but I don't want to interrupt. It's post-reconciliation honeymoon stage with them." Evanna answered, scrunching up her nose.

"Well, eat dinner and you can ask her when she gets home."

* * *

Evanna went to bed at ten, and Elena still hadn't come home.

She was still awake at eleven, when she heard the door open.

Evanna walked downstairs, just as Elena closed the door.

When the taller brunette turned around, Evanna noticed the tears falling from her eyes.

"I look like her." Elena sobbed.

Evanna brought Elena up to her bedroom and closed the door.

Elena sat against the headboard and sobbed into her hands.

Evanna climbed up beside her and pulled her cousin to her, rubbing her arms.

"Sh, sh. It's okay. It's okay."

"No, no it's not." Elena hiccuped,"I look like her."

"Who?"

"Katherine."

When Elena calmed down, the two cousins sat cross-legged, facing each other.

"When he went to get me a drink, I got up and found the picture. I look like Katherine, Ava. How is that possible?"

"Doppelganger..." Evanna whispered, more to herself than Elena.

It was loud enough for Elena to hear, though.

"What?"

Evanna sighed,"It means 'double walker' in German. It's a paranormal double of another person. Like identical twins, but in no way related."

"Paranormal?"

Evanna smiled a little, trying to lighten to mood,"I'm not the only weird one in this family."

Elena laughed softly as Evanna went on,"I didn't think doppelgangers really existed but ... I didn't think vampires or witches did either."

"Is that why Stefan was with me? Because I was identical to _her_? He was pretty hooked on her."

"No, Lena. Stefan loves _you_. Besides, from the descriptions of Katherine I've gotten, the looks are the only similarities."

Elena nodded slightly, but Evanna could tell that she was doubting it.

Evanna sighed, hugging Elena's shoulders tightly,"There's ice-cream in the freezer and I have 'John Tucker Must Die' on DVD."

"Sounds good."

* * *

By Friday, Elena had talked to Stefan, but was still a little doubtful.

Evanna had never seen Elena so down, and tried her best to comfort her.

After all, Evanna was the only one that Elena could really talk to.

She was the only one who knew what was _really _going on.

Elena had decided to get out of bed, and do something about it.

She planned to go over to Stefan's house and talk with him.

At eleven, Evanna was driving home from the Grill.

She had called into Sheila's for a little while, and took the long road home.

The road was deserted, and Evanna thought back to the last time she was alone on a deserted road.

The sound of her phone beeping with a new text drew her from her thoughts, and she glanced down at it.

It sat on the passenger seat and the screen read; (_1) new text(s); Elena_

Evanna kept one hand on the wheel and pressed the middle button to open it.

_We talked it out. We're fine again :) I'll see you at home and I'll tell you everything!_

Evanna smiled, and glanced away from her phone to see a man standing in the middle of the road.

She gasped and swerved, hoping she hadn't hit him.

The Audi skidded, turned over and rolled a few times before landing on its roof.

Evanna coughed, and tried to unclasp the seat belt, but it wouldn't budge.

She glanced back at the road, and saw the figure slumped over.

To her horror, it moved.

He stretched out his limbs, and she could literally see the bones snapping back into place. She tugged on the seat belt as the figure drew closer to her car.

When she looked back, it was gone and everything was silent.

She jumped and yelped when a new figure filled her vision.

She glanced back at him as her eyesight began to cloud. She was going into shock.

"Damon?"

He looked at the seat belt and grimaced,"You're really stuck. Okay, breathe, I'm going to get you out of here. I want you to put your hands on the roof, okay?"

She nodded and did as she was told. It happened so fast, that the next thing she knew, she was in his arms.

"You okay?"

Evanna nodded, feeling the nausea pass over her.

"Can you stand?"

She nodded again, not chancing her ability to speak.

Damon set her on the ground, and caught her when she fell, moving down to the ground with her.

This was different than the last time, this time she was awake. For now, anyway.

"Woah, you're fading fast, Evanna."

Damon smoothed back her curls, and tipped her chin up to look at him. She opened her eyes, but they were glazed and unfocused.

"I remember..." She said hoarsely.

"What?"

She couldn't answer him as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Damon moved his other arm under her legs and picked her up bridal-style.

"Upsy daisy."

* * *

When Evanna woke up, she heard the low rumbling of an engine.

"Morning, sunshine."

She looked over at Damon and everything came rushing back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um..."

"There's no broken bones, I checked."

"I ... crashed my car. There was a man. I ran over a man but then he got up ... was he a...?"

"Yup."

Evanna searched her pockets for her phone as she felt the panic filling her,"We have to go back. Where's my phone? Pull over."

Damon kept on driving ahead,"But we're almost there..."

"Where is there?"

"Georgia."

"Georgia? Seriously, Damon, where are we?"

"Seriously, we're in Georgia..."

"I have to go home. Pull over, Damon. I mean it, Damon! Pull over!"

"Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep."

Damon stopped at the side of the road, and Evanna pushed open the door.

As she stood up, a wave of nausea hit her. Evanna held on to the door, and with her other hand on the roof, bent over with a groan.

She jumped when she felt Damon's hand slip around her waist, the other on her arm as he looked at her in concern.

He had been on the other side of the car, but suddenly his head was right beside hers.

"I'm fine." She told him, before straightening up and moving away,"We have to go home. No one knows where I am. This is kidnapping!"

"Don't you think that's a little melodramatic?"

"You're not funny. I can't be in Georgia."

"Well, you're in Georgia. Without your necklace, I might add. I could easily make you ... agreeable."

Evanna's hand flew to her neck as she remembered she had left it at home the night before.

She turned back to him,"What are you trying to prove?"

Damon didn't get a chance to answer because the sound of a phone ringing broke in.

"That's my phone..."

Damon shrugged, taking the phone from his pocket. He showed her the screen; _Stefan._

"It's your father. What's to bet your mother's with him, too, hm?" Damon answered and raised the phone to his ear.

"Evanna's phone."

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's beside me and she's ... fine."

Evanna fought the urge to roll her eyes as Damon looked her up and down, then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Let us talk to her." Elena's voice came through.

Damon sighed, and offered her the phone.

Evanna felt another nausea spell come over her and shook her head. Damon grimaced, putting the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Damon, I swear, if you touch her-"

"You have a good day now," Damon interuppted his brother,"Okay? Bye, bye, now."

Damon hung up and handed her the phone, which she put in her back pocket. Damon turned towards her as she crossed her arms.

"Look, all your problems will still be there when you go home. Take five minutes - _five _minutes - away from your life."

Evanna considered this, turning away from him and raising her clasped hands to her lips. She turned back and lowered her hands,"Am I going to be safe with you?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise not to do that ... mind control thing?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you?"

Damon opened his mouth to say something, closed it and then spoke,"Get in the car."

With a roll of her eyes, she complied.

* * *

After a short drive, Damon pulled the car to a stop outside 'Bree's Bar'.

"A bar? I'm seventeen, Damon, they're not going to let me in."

"Oh, I think they will."

Damon held the door open for her and she slipped inside, looking around. It was smaller than the Grill, but basically looked the same.

The bartender glanced at them and grinned.

She was tall, with frizzy black curls and brown eyes. She reminded Evanna of Sheila (when she was in her thirties).

"Damon Salvatore! As I live and breathe."

Damon grinned as she hopped over the counter and kissed him.

Evanna looked away, shocked at the sudden PDA.

Bree pulled back and looked at her,"Hi, honey. What's your name?"

"Evanna."

"Pretty name. Now what is a girl like you doing with him?"

"I lost a bet..." Evanna answered with a slight grin.

Damon rolled his eyes, but Bree laughed and turned back to him,"I like her."

Bree went back around the bar as Evanna asked,"So, how do you two know each other?"

"Well," Bree began,"When I was a young college student, I met this handsome man-"

Evanna looked at Damon in surprise,"_You _went to college?"

"I went to college campuses..."

"Anyway, he told me about his ... little secret. I thought it was perfect, 'cause you see, I had a little secret of my own."

Damon put the back of his hand beside his mouth and whispered,"Bree's a witch."

Evanna turned back to her with wide eyes. The only other witch Evanna had met was her grandmother.

"Evanna found out she was a witch a few weeks back."

"It's hard at first, I know, but honey, you'll soon find out it's a gift." Bree told her, setting down shot glasses,"So, there I was, completely in love. Then he turned out to be like all the other dicks."

Bree took her shot, as did Damon, and then turned to a customer.

Damon took Evanna's shot glass and drank it down before placing it in front of her again.

She smiled at him thankfully.

This was going to be interesting...

* * *

An hour later, they sat eating their food, talking about the situation back home.

"So, is Elena like a descendant of Katherine?"

"No," Damon shook his head,"Vampires can't pro-create. Though we love to try."

Evanna laughed shortly as Damon went on,"For that to happen, Katherine would've had to had a baby before she was turned."

Evanna hesitated,"Damon?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry... about what Emily did?"

"Why? You didn't do it."

"No, but I was there. I witnessed everything she did, and I couldn't do anything. I'm just sorry."

"Well, you know how you can make it up to me? Forget about it."

Evanna watched him pop another fry into his mouth,"I thought you guys couldn't eat, since you are technically ..."

"Dead? It's not such a bad word, Evanna. As long as we keep a steady diet of _blood _in our systems, we function like a normal person."

Damon hesitated before he asked his own question,"Last night, you said 'I remember...'. Were you out of it or...?"

Evanna took a deep breath,"I don't remember much from my accident. Every so often, I'll get flashes. Last night, when you were carrying me, I got a flash. I could always remember the taste of blood from that night, and I must've been atleast semi-concious to know that. You were there that night. You were the mystery man that brought me to the hospital. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Evanna smiled softly,"Now, I have another question..."

"Shoot."

"When did you realise I was a witch?"

Damon shook his head,"I realised the night _I _first met _you._ You were bleeding because of the glass. A witch's blood is different from regular blood. It's ... powerful. A lot more enticing to a vampire, so ... be thankful I can control myself."

Bree walked back up then and took Damon's empty beer bottle before providing him with a new one.

"I'll have one too." Evanna decided, ignoring the look from Damon.

"You sure?" He asked, making her face him again.

"Five minutes, right? Well, that five minutes is going to need a beer."

* * *

"One, two, three, go!" Evanna exclaimed, tipping her head back and swallowing the liquid.

She clapped and moved her hips, celebrating her win.

"That's three!"

Evanna turned to Damon who was coughing on his own laughter.

She pouted,"Aw, do you need a bib?"

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a _snake _to consume alcohol."

"Hmm, whatever. Another round, Bree?"

"Honey, you should be on the floor." A blonde woman laughed drunkenly from beside her.

There was a mini crowd by the bar, all participating in the shots competition.

Evanna pursed her lips and shook her head,"I am not even drunk! My tolerance is way up," Evanna giggled, raising her arm up and jumping as Damon smiled,"Here!"

* * *

Unknown to them, a man walked behind them and looked at the two before walking to the other side of the bar.

Bree's eyes followed him as she walked over to serve him, looking directly in his eyes.

He placed an order before turning his attention back to Evanna and Damon.

He watched as Evanna shot down another glass and instantly began laughing, placing a hand on Damon's knee to balance herself.

As he observed them, he hatched a plan.

* * *

Evanna concentrated on the white ball in front of her before pushing the club forward.

The last three balls on the pool table each went into the holes.

Evanna dropped the stick, raised both hands in the air and twirled around as the two other women clapped and set up the game again.

"Oh, one minute." She excused herself as her phone began to ring.

Evanna opened the door to the back and walked out to the little balcony.

"Hello?"

"Evanna!" Jenna's voice came through,"Where are you?"

"Jenna, I can't hear you." Evanna tripped and her phone fell from her hands.

"Evanna?" She heard from the other side.

Evanna dropped to her knees and picked up her phone,"Okay, I can hear you."

"Where are you?"

"I'm with ... Elena ... and Stefan."

"Oh, okay. When will you be home?"

"I ... I'm not sure. I have to go."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye-bye!"

Evanna hung up and giggled. Jenna had bought it. Stefan and Elena would back her up anyway.

Her phone fell from her hands again as someone grabbed her.

* * *

Damon returned to his stool from earlier and drummed his fingers off the bar.

Bree came back over,"Where's your girl?"

Damon frowned, looking over his shoulder at the pool table. The two women she had been playing with were still there, but Evanna was gone.

"She _was_ over there..." Damon's eyes flashed to the back door as he stood.

When he got outside, he looked around for any sign of her.

He heard the sound of a phone beeping and looked towards the ground.

Bending down, he picked up the phone.

_(1) new message(s): Matt (8:35)_

_(1) new message(s): Meredith (8:50)_

Damon slipped the phone into his pocket and hopped the railing, looking around for her.

Something struck the back of his head and he fell to the ground. He turned over and saw a very angry man standing over him.

"Damon!" Evanna called, stumbling down the steps. Damon suddenly understood; Evanna had been a lure. Plus the fact that she was drunk made it ten times easier.

Damon groaned, feeling disoriented as the man picked up a canister. He poured the liquid over Damon, and both he and Evanna realised what was about to happen.

"You're dead, Salvatore!"

"You can't do that!" Evanna yelled, feeling her heartbeat sped up.

"Why not?!" He asked, turning to face her.

His eyes were black and his fangs sparkled in the lamplight.

"He deserves it after what he did to my girlfriend!"

Evanna was hit by a memory and whispered,"Lexi... You were Lexi's boyfriend."

"Exactly. I _Was_. Before he killed her!"

"She said you were human."

He turned back to her,"I was."

He took a match from his pocket and lit it with a lighter.

"Wait! Lexi was good, and so are you! Yes, he killed her, and yes, he was wrong but you can't kill him! Lexi wouldn't have wanted you to!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I talked to her! She told me you were good! It was one of the things she loved about you. Please, don't do this. Be better than him."

The man hesitated, looking from Damon, to the match, back to Evanna.

"Please?"

He swallowed thickly and threw the match to the side away from Damon.

"Thank you." Evanna whispered.

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know."

He picked Damon up by the shirt and threw him against the wall before speeding away. Evanna ran up to Damon and helped him up. He groaned, and she began walking him to his car.

"Five minutes are over."

* * *

By the time they got back into Mystic Falls, it was eleven A.M. the next day.

Evanna had slept in the car and woke up with a slight hangover.

Evanna was reading a text from Elena and smiled.

"What did she tell Jenna?"

"I came home late, and left the house early. Jenna believed it."

"Do you want me to drop you home or somewhere else?"

"Are you going to the Grill?"

"Probably."

"Then, I'll go home, change and I'll probably meet you there."

"Or, you go home and change, I do the same and then I'll pick you up. You have no car, remember?"

"Oh yeah. What did you do with it?"

"Pulled it over to the side of the road."

Evanna stretched her arms up and smiled,"I saved your life."

"Yes, you did."

"And don't you forget it."

"Oh, I have a feeling you won't let me."

"Never."

* * *

Matt slid into the booth beside Caroline and glanced towards the door,"What's Evanna doing with Damon?"

Meredith frowned,"Who's Damon?"

"Stefan's older brother."

"And a jerk." Caroline added, as they watched them walk in.

Stefan nudged Elena and they met Evanna and Damon halfway.

Elena pulled Evanna into a hug,"I was so worried."

"I'm fine, Elena." Evanna smiled, hugging her back.

Stefan stared at Damon who smirked,"See, she's fine. Ooh, I've proven you wrong. Score one for me."

Stefan ignored him and turned to Evanna who was shaking her head at Damon with a small smile on her face,"Elena and I called in your car. Your insurance will cover it, and it's in the repair shop."

"So, you'll be riding around with me." Elena smiled.

"Or me." Damon spoke.

He was half telling the truth and half annoying his brother.

Stefan and Elena both frowned at him and Damon smirked,"Hey, she's safer in a car with me than she is on her own."

Evanna scoffed and elbowed him in the side.

"If I was human, that would've hurt."

"I'm not _that _bad with cars."

"Evanna, one car went on fire, the other performed gymnastics."

"There was a vampire on the road last night, and I didn't have control over my powers the first time. They weren't intentional accidents."

Damon raised his hands in defence,"Not saying they were. Besides, it's fun hearing a nurse describe me as 'a very handsome and heroic man'."

Evanna's mouth fell open as she stared at him.

A nurse had told her that the day after the accident, when she'd woken up.

Damon grinned smugly,"I stuck around longer than you thought."

Stefan looked between them before pointing at himself and Elena,"We're missing something."

"Damon's gloating. I saved his life last night."

"I saved yours in Richmond. Ha! I win!"

Elena rolled her eyes and looked back at her boyfriend.

"Great, we have children."

* * *

Later that night, Elena lay back in Stefan's arms.

"So, when did you realize that I wasn't Katherine?"

"Before I met you."

"What?"

"The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena."

"Then when was it?"

Stefan faltered, and then answered,"May 23, 2010."

Elena sat up, turning around to look at him,"But that was..."

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge."

"You were there?"

"Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you."

Elena began crying, standing up and pacing back and forth,"Oh my god."

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't - I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad."

"Why do I look like her? "

"Elena, you've been through so much."

"Why do I look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling me?"

"It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth." Stefan paused.

"You were adopted, Elena."

* * *

Elena sat on the couch, processing this new information.

"How do you know all this?"

"Your birth certificate from the city records." Stefan replied gently,"It says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant."

"What else do you know?"

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine... Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you."

Elena leaned in and kissed him tearfully, and then lay her head against his chest and cried.

* * *

When she returned home in the early hours of the morning, Jenna was waiting up for her.

"I don't set a lot of rules, Elena. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you?"

"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies."

Jenna shook her head firmly,"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything."

Jenna stood up and followed Elena to the staircase.

The brunette stopped on the third step,"Okay, question—am I adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna."

Jenna's mouth fell open, and Elena's worst suspicions were confirmed in that moment.

"How could you not tell me?" She teared up,"I thought we were closer than that."

"Elena, I didn't - they asked me not to."

Elena ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I don't want to hear it!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Stefan walked into the library to see Damon rooting around for something.

"What are you lookin' for, Damon?"

"Not your concern."

"No, but putting Evanna in harm's way, that is my concern."

"Hm... what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Atlanta."

"Oh yeah, Evanna and I had a blast."

"I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?"

"You're pathetic when you're fishing."

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting."

"Don't you have school?"

* * *

Alaric was in the middle of handing back essays when he reached Jeremy's.

He handed it to the teenage boy, watching his reaction to getting an A,"Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls?"

"No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia."

"It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the 'A.' I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all."

"Ah, I won't."

"Oh, uh, Jeremy, the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert...?"

"Oh, my ancestor's journal?"

"I'd really like to see that sometime."

"Really?"

" A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher."

Jeremy chuckled and pulled the journal from his backpack,"You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing."

"Thank you."

* * *

Elena and Evanna were at the grill after school when Evanna said.

"I still can't believe you're adopted."

" I never saw that coming. And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birth parents. None of it makes any sense."

"Which is why you should ask Jenna. First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad."

"And second of all?"

"Your boyfriend's a vampire, so unless your real parents are aliens... how much weirder could it get?"

"I'm glad I have you to look on the bright side." Elena grinned.

"I know, right? I'll be back."

Evanna got up and headed for the bar to get a drink as Matt slid in beside Elena.

"Boo."

"Damon! Why do you insist on giving me a heart attack?"

"It's funny. I need your help."

"With...?"

"A spell. You know the tomb under the church?"

"What about it?"

"It's sealed with magic. I need you to open it."

"Why?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. Can't you just do it?"

He gave her a sweet smile,"For me?"

Evanna gave him a pointed look,"_Why_?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then I'm not gonna do it."

"Evanna!"

"Is there a problem here?"

Evanna looked up and smiled politely at the guy.

Damon glared at him for interrupting,"We're fine."

"I wasn't talking to you." He replied, looking at Evanna.

Evanna nodded at him,"Damon was just leaving."

Damon rolled his eyes,"We'll talk later."

Evanna watched him go. The polite smile returned as she looked back at the guy, finally recognizing him as Benjamin McKittrick.

"Thanks for that, Ben."

"Wait, you remember me?"

"Duh, you kept me from failing fifth grade geography."

Ben smiled,"I heard you were back in town. I was gonna stop by but I figured it might be... odd."

"Why? It's not like we're strangers. So, what are you doing these days?"

"Working here, going to community college. Typical 'life after' for a high school athlete. You?"

"Hanging out here, going to high school. Typical 'life _before_' for a junior in high school." She teased.

"You're a junior. You make me feel old."

"Ben, you're two years older than me. You're ancient."

* * *

Evanna set down her phone when Jenna and Jeremy came back with the pizza.

She still had an hour before she had to _start _getting ready for the high school's annual decade dance.

This time around it was the fifties.

"Do you even have any fifties style clothes?" Jenna asked. Evanna nodded.

"Grams was born in 1945. She was fourteen in 1959, so I figure that'll do."

Jeremy put on exaggerated puppy dog eyes and looked at her,"Do I have to go?"

"Yes. Elena's dragging me, so I'm dragging you. It's only fair."

"In your head."

"Tomato, tom_a_to."

Evanna's phone rang then, and through Jeremy's attempt at poking her, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Evanna."

"Who is this?"

"You hit me with your car. Is that a new one? You got away from me. You won't next time."

* * *

"Why me?" Evanna asked as she paced in front of Elena's bed where her cousin and Stefan sat,"Why does he want me? And why call first? That's just stupid."

"That's because we're predators, Evanna. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill. I want you to take this."

He tossed her Jeremy's compass.

Evanna turned it over in her hands,"This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?"

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must've taken it from one of you."

"What happened to it?" Elena asked.

"Well, it's not just a watch. It's a - it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires."

Elena frowned,"Wait, why did my father have it?"

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us."

Evanna looked back at him,"Did you know them?"

"Yes. Keep that on you. No one will catch you by surprise."

* * *

Later on, Evanna finally decided to get dressed for the dance.

She kept her hair in its curls, tumbling down her shoulders and dressed in a fifties-style halter neck dress that came to just above her knees.

The design was her favourite part; red with white polka dots and a chunky white belt around the waist. She looked like Minnie Mouse, without the mouse part.

Her lips were red and the length of her eyelashes would make Caroline jealous (that she knew). She put on red pumps that had white bows on the front. Evanna was happy with her look and headed for her bedroom door. The sound of the compass turning pulled her back and she glanced at it, seeing it spinning out of control. She grabbed it up and ran onto the landing.

"Elena!"

* * *

Damon peered down at the journal Stefan had just handed him.

"Why are you bringing me dad's journal? Why would I want it?"

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine or the tomb or how to open it."

"I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name."

"I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. You know, I could help you."

"You? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural."

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine."

"What about the other 26 vampires?"

"No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Katherine, I would consider that."

"What are you doin'? Hmm? What's your angle?"

"Think about it."

"Why would I trust you?"

"See that's your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us."

* * *

Elena looked at the spinning compass and immediately called Stefan.

"Stefan's phone." Came Damon's voice.

"Where is he?"

"On his way over to you. Must've forgotten his phone."

"Thank God. The compass was spinning. Stefan must be here. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Elena hung up and headed downstairs with Evanna,"Nice dress, by the way."

"Thank you." Evanna smiled and did a twirl,"I can't believe my grandmother wore this."

"It suits you." Elena smiled.

Everything changed when Elena was slammed into the wall and held there by her throat.

Evanna held up her hand and used her powers to throw the vampire off Elena. She was surprised it actually worked; she'd only ever tried that spell on a pillow.

Elena fell to the ground, gasping for breath as Stefan burst into the house.

He grabbed the vampire, fought with him and was knocked back onto the couch.

The vampire sped off and Evanna ran to her cousin, bending down beside her and helping her up,"You okay?"

"Think so."

Damon came in the door behind Stefan then and tossed his brother his phone,"What happened here?"

"Vampire." Stefan explained, leading Elena to the couch.

"How'd he get in?" Damon asked, his eyes landing on Evanna.

His eyes almost bugged out of their sockets as he looked her over.

"He was invited in." She answered him,"He posed as a pizza delivery guy earlier."

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he was too busy trying to kill us." Elena said, massaging her throat.

"And you couldn't make conversation during? Amateur." Damon remarked making Elena glare back at him.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked his brother with a pointed look.

"Nope. Oh, don't look at me like that! I told you we had company."

Evanna furrowed her eyebrows,"You think there's more than one?"

"We don't know."

"Damon," Stefan began,"He was invited in."

"Then we go get him tonight."

Stefan looked at the two girls,"You two up for it?"

"What do we do?"

Damon looked back at Evanna again,"We go to the dance. See who shows up. 'Til we get him, this house isn't safe for _anyone_ who lives in it. It's worth a shot."

Evanna nodded.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Elena and Stefan went to dance when they got there and Evanna joined with Meredith and Caroline by the punchbowl.

"Having fun?"

"No," Caroline sighed, and motioned to her outfit,"But this took two hours so I'm staying for atleast half of that."

"Look at you." Meredith smirked,"It's like you came straight out of the fifties."

"Thank you, I try." Evanna laughed as Caroline spotted someone that made her frown.

"What is Damon doing here?"

Evanna looked back at him and turned back,"He wanted to come. He'll behave, I promise."

"So, what is this? A foursome with the Gilbert girls and Salvatore boys?" Caroline asked, sipping her drink.

"It's not like that. It's more like Stefan and Elena and the two tag-a-longs. I mean, it's not like we can kill him."

Meredith's smirk only grew,"There's a thought."

"Mm," Caroline thought,"I'll help."

Evanna laughed as they clinked cups. A hand slipped into hers then and she was dragged onto the dancefloor. Damon grinned down at her,"Well, hi."

"Caroline and Meredith are planning your demise. Dragging me here wasn't smart."

Damon pouted,"I just wanted to dance with the prettiest girl in the room. Is that so bad?"

"I'm still not opening the tomb for you."

"I just want Katherine back."

"I get that, and I want to help, but there are other vampires down there, Damon. As soon as that thing is open, they're out of there."

The song ended and Evanna walked away.

Damon followed her and was about to say something when Alaric showed up.

"Hey, Evanna." She smiled back at him and he turned to Damon,"Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher."

"Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position." Damon earned an elbow from Evanna for that.

"So I've heard." Alaric chuckled.

"I'm Damon. Salvatore."

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?"

"He's my little brother, I'm his legal guardian. Hence the chaperoning."

"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself."

"Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama."

"No parents?"

"Mm, it's just the two of us now."

Evanna got called away by Jenna then, but the men carried on their conversation.

"You, uh - you live here your whole life?"

"On and off. Travelled a bit."

"Really? Where? Around the States? Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I - I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you."

"You, too."

Alaric smiled and nodded at him,"Enjoy the rest of the dance, Damon."

* * *

Jeremy shook his head as he watched Anna go. He'd met her at the library when he was researching vampires and she'd helped him on his essay.

She'd shown up tonight, and helped him serve drinks before asking about the journal.

Really, he didn't know what was so interesting about it. He'd told her he'd loaned it to Mr. Saltzman and she decided to see if he had it on him. Anna stepped into the hallway and ran into the very same vampire the Salvatores were looking for.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing. Leave the girl alone."

"I like Evanna. She's a witch. I like witches."

"And why did you attack her cousin?"

"She reminds me of Katherine."

"Well she's not Katherine, okay? Katherine's in the tomb."

"I know, but until we open that tomb, I got her to play with."

"Don't be stupid. Those girls are with the Salvatore brothers."

"They don't scare me. They never have."

"Please, Noah. Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything."

"You've got nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun."

* * *

Evanna, Elena and Stefan watched Damon pull a flask of alcohol out of his pocket and take a giant swig.

"You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" Evanna asked, watching him.

Stefan grimaced,"No."

"Stefan..." Elena said slowly, seeing the vampire walk in,"Back door."

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and nodded to Damon,"Evanna, get Damon."

* * *

Evanna was on her way to Damon when she saw that the 'vampire' was just a guy who'd been paid to wear his hoodie.

Evanna tension left her and she sighed. She'd thought it had been over.

She decided to let Damon have his fun and walked out into the empty hallway. Her phone rang and she recognised the number from earlier.

"Hello...?"

"Hello, Evanna. Here's the deal. There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds."

"No."

"Or your cousin dies. I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking."

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Walk through the door. Come on."

Evanna did and began running down the hallway.

She hadn't even seen Jeremy leave.

She ran into the the nearest classroom and looked around. Noah came up behind her and slammed her into the wall, and she knew she'd have bruises upon bruises.

Evanna threw him off her and sent a pencil holder at him, watching all the pencils pierce his body.

Not the heart, though.

They still needed him to talk.

This only proved to make him angrier and he lunged at her faster than she could react, and leaned in for her neck.

Evanna picked up a flower pot off the window sill and smashed it over his head as Elena, Stefan and Damon ran in.

Stefan flew over to him and held him on the ground as Elena and Damon hurried to her.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" Elena fussed.

"Fine."

Damon moved over to the vampire, grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the teacher's desk.

"Hey, dickhead. Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."

Noah tried to run, but Stefan broke the leg of a chair and stabbed him in the stomach with it,"Now you feel like talking?"

"Screw you."

Stefan pushed the leg in deeper,"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?"

"It's fun."

"What do you want with Evanna?"

"She's just so pretty."

Damon grabbed the leg from Stefan and twisted it a couple times as Noah cried out.

Stefan frowned,"Why did you attack Elena?"

"She looks like Katherine."

Damon stopped,"You knew Katherine?"

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?"

"No."

Stefan drove the leg deeper again.

"The grimoire! Emily Bennett's!" Noah screamed.

"Where is it?"

"Check the journal! Johnathan Gilbert's!"

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked.

Damon added,"Who else is there?"

"No. You're gonna have to kill me."

The brothers shared a look before Stefan took the leg from his stomach and plunged it into his heart.

"Woah!" Evanna exclaimed,"How are we gonna find the others now?"

"He had to die."

"Damon-"

"He was invited in, Evanna."

Elena glanced out the door and froze,"Alaric just turned the corner."

Stefan nodded to the two girls and pointed to the end door.

"You two go. We've got this."

* * *

Evanna headed to the Grill before going home.

Meredith had told her that she and Caroline had been heading there, and when she got there, she spotted them.

Meredith was playing pool with Tyler and Caroline was having an intense conversation with Matt.

"Twice in one day? It must be my lucky day."

"Ben, hey."

"Let me guess. Decade dance?"

"The very same."

"I bet you were the prettiest girl at the ball."

The comment just reminded her of Damon but she shook her head.

"It was a drag."

"I bet it was better than a shift here."

Evanna laughed,"It can't be that bad."

"It's not... not when you come in."

Evanna smiled,"You're getting very liberal with the flirting."

"Glad you noticed. It brings me to my next topic. Wanna have lunch sometime? It doesn't have to be a date; just a... catch up."

Evanna thought about it; she could use an hour of normal.

"That'd be great."

* * *

Evanna parked her car and spotted Jenna and Alaric talking at the door.

She knew Elena and Stefan were in the living room and they needed to talk to her so she passed them quickly.

"Hi! Bye!"

Jenna laughed at that,"You too!"

Evanna walked into the living room and flopped on the couch,"Oh, adrenaline crash! What's with the tension?"

"I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it." Stefan began, sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh, God. You're pregnant."

Elena burst out laughing at that as Stefan frowned.

"That's not even possible. One, I'm a guy, and two, I'm a vampire."

"I know, I just joke when I'm nervous. What's up?"

Elena was still laughing quietly beside her but she sobered up when Stefan revealed his secret.

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me."

Elena sat up,"In that case, why were you nervous about telling us?"

"Because he can be very persuasive," Stefan turned to Evanna,"And you two have bonded lately."

"Doesn't mean I'll fall for his tricks."

Elena nodded,"It's gonna take a lot to forget who Damon is and everything he's done."

"I don't wanna be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it."

* * *

Ben left work happy that night. He walked out back where his car was parked and almost bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem. You're Ben, right?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Anna, a friend of Evanna's."

"Oh, she went home."

"I know. I just... okay, I'm bad at this stuff so, I'm gonna get to the point." Anna bit her wrist and force fed him her blood.

Ben stumbled back, coughing,"What the hell is your problem?!"

Anna rolled her eyes, rushed over and snapped his neck.

After all, she needed a new accomplice**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Evanna. I've remembered this...**

**A/N: This one is pretty short, but the next one is longer, I promise :)**

**By the way, submitting a review only takes a minute, and I'd really like to know if I still have readers :)  
**

**Special thanks to Hayden (Guest), who has reviewed the majority of these chapters!**

* * *

Elena turned over in Stefan's bed and smiled.

"Morning." He said, running his hand through her hair.

"I could get used to this."

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads!" Damon exclaimed from where he was perched on the end of the bed.

Elena jumped and pulled the blankets around herself tighter as Stefan groaned.

"Damon!"

"What are you doing?!" Elena exclaimed.

"Oh, stop being smutty."

Stefan rolled his eyes,"Seriously, get out of here."

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen. We have some very important business to discuss."

Sighing, Elena asked,"And it has to be right now?"

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal. So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first - since you _are_ Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty."

"Since when am I helping?"

"Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo..."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Stefan cut in but she shook her head.

"I'll look for it today."

"Good." Damon grinned, before Stefan questioned.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire he seemed like a bit of a dimwit."

"In lieu of other options..."

Elena frowned,"What is a grimoire exactly?"

"It's a witch's cookbook." Damon chimed in.

Stefan decided to elaborate,"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work."

"Like I said; cookbook. Evanna can explain it later. She's got Sheila's."

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever is out there knows who we are." Stefan said.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so...Chop, chop. You know, I really like this whole menage-foursome team thing we got going between us and Evanna. It's got a bit of a kink to it." Damon chuckled as he walked out.

"Don't screw it up!"

* * *

That night, Damon and Stefan were coming over to the Gilbert house for family night, which led to Damon being in the kitchen with Evanna and Jenna.

"My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?"

Damon asked Jenna who shrugged and sipped her wine.

"There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated."

Evanna pursed her lips,"Kennett comes to mind."

Jenna snapped her fingers to say 'exactly' and then frowned,"Wait, you were six when I was dating him."

"Yes, and I could spell better than him."

Damon chuckled and asked,"They ever find Logan? Or is he still missing?"

"He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum. He's a Fell. They're all snooty. Well, except for Abby."

"Abby?" Damon repeated.

Evanna looked at him,"Meredith's cousin."

"Meredith has a cousin?"

"Yes, Damon. Many people do. It's very common."

"Oh, you're so cute with your sarcasm!"

"Bite me." Evanna mumbled and then caught herself.

Of course, when she looked up, Damon was grinning at her. He wriggled his eyebrows as if to say 'if you're offering'.

Evanna rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back."

* * *

Evanna had invited Sheila along too, using the excuse of not seeing her in a while.

Jenna went to pick up Jeremy from the grill which left Evanna alone with Damon and her grandmother.

Dangerous combination.

So far, he'd been behaving, but it was only a matter of time.

Evanna was heading over to the table to put down a plate when Damon, walking away from the table, moved in such a way that they bumped into each other.

He stayed for a second, a gutteral noise escaping his lips, so soft that she barely caught it, before walking away so Sheila didn't notice.

"Don't do that." Evanna rolled her eyes with a short laugh as she placed the plate on the table.

Sheila frowned, but Damon knew what she was talking about.

"Do what?"

"You know what. That move was deliberate."

"Well, yeah... I was deliberately trying to ... get to the sink."

Evanna turned to give him a pointed look and rolled her eyes as he smirked back at her.

"Speaking of Stefan..." Damon said out of nowhere,"Where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely." He paused,"Is it real?"

Evanna took a deep breath, sharing a look with Sheila,"Is what real?"

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?"

"Yes, you can trust him." Evanna lied.

Damon sped up and stopped behind her,"Can I trust him?"

Evanna inhaled deeply and turned around,"I'm wearing vervain, Damon, you can't compell me."

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly."

Evanna pushed down the guilt inside of herself,"Of course you can."

"There was a time where I trusted him more than anyone."

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it."

"Are you lecturing me?"

"Do you need to be lectured?"

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that."

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes."

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way."

* * *

Jeremy and Jenna came home soon after that, and now, the two guys were playing a car racing game on the couch.

"You said you never played this thing before."

"I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes."

Jeremy's phone buzzed again and Damon quirked an eyebrow.

"Who are you dodging?"

"This girl, Anna. She can be, uh, persistent."

"Is she hot?"

"Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird."

"Hot trumps weird, Jer. _Trust_ me."

Over in the kitchen, Jenna slid up beside Evanna and Sheila.

"He is ridiculously hot!" Jenna whispered, nodding towards Damon.

"Ssh!" Evanna scolded,"He's an ass."

Damon's smirk dropped and he rolled his eyes. Jenna pursed her lips and looked through the box on the floor,"What is all this stuff?"

"Elena thought there'd be something about..." Evanna's voice dropped to a whisper again,"Her birth parents."

"She hasn't told Jeremy yet?"

"She will. When the time is right." Evanna looked at the text on her phone,"Stefan and Elena are here."

Damon stood up in the middle of the game and followed Evanna to the door.

"Dude!" Jeremy called after him.

"Use this time to text Anna, Jer."

* * *

"Who took it?"

"I don't know." Stefan answered his brother.

They'd gone to find Johnathan's journal only to find it was nowhere to be found.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him."

"No, he doesn't know anything." Stefan protested,"Somebody got to it right before me."

Evanna furrowed her eyebrows,"Who else knew it was there?"

Damon peeked in the window to look at Jeremy. Elena's eyes widened,"No, Damon! Keep him out of this!"

"Why? What's the big deal?" Damon asked as he walked into the house.

Evanna followed him,"Damon!"

Jenna had gone upstairs and Damon perched on the sofa's arm,"So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?"

"Don't ask questions; just spill."

"You're kidding me, right?"

Elena sat down beside her brother,"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Why is everyone so obsessed with that thing?"

"Jer, who else knows about it?" Evanna asked finally.

"Just that girl Anna."

Damon frowned,"The hot weird one?"

"Yeah."

"Wait? Who is Anna?" Stefan asked.

"That's what I want to find out." Damon stated,"How do you know her?"

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the grill tonight."

"Perfect!" Damon exclaimed,"I'll drive."

Stefan looked back at the girls,"You two coming?"

"Nah, we'll stay. Jenna'll get suspicious." Evanna said, going back to the counter.

A smirk spread across Elena's face,"Evanna just doesn't wanna go 'cause she'll run into Ben."

Damon frowned,"Who's Ben?"

Jeremy laughed,"The guy Evanna's going on a date with tomorrow."

"It's not a date!"

* * *

While Damon was talking to Anna, Stefan decided that Elena and Evanna should visit the tomb and make sure it couldn't be opened.

They were only there for about five minutes before Damon caught them.

Evanna had had the grimoire all along and they planned to bury the grimoire in a place Damon would never search.

His father's grave.

"Well, what do you know? This is an interesting turn of events."

"I can't let you bring her back, Damon. I'm sorry." Stefan shook his head.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you."

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..." His eyes went to Evanna,"You had me fooled. So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip Elena's heart out."

"You won't kill her." Stefan shook his head.

"No, I'll do one better." He grabbed Elena and force fed her his blood,"Give me the book, Stefan or I'm snapping her neck. And you will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go first." Stefan said, stepping forward.

Damon grip on Elena's neck tightened,"The book!"

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will."

Stefan dropped the book and Damon let go of Elena, picked it up and sped off.

Evanna woke up at ten-thirty the next morning and got dressed for her lunch... thing with Ben.

She stopped by Elena's room to see how she was but saw that Elena wasn't there, and her bed was made. Evanna shrugged and drove to the Grill.

"There you are." Ben smiled as she walked in.

Evanna smiled back,"I'm here."

They sat down, and things were normal over lunch.

Until Evanna knocked her phone off the table and they both reached down to pick it up.

Their hands brushed and Evanna was hit by a jolt.

She stared at Ben but feigned a grateful smile when he handed her phone back.

"I'll be back, okay?"

"Take your time."

* * *

Stefan rushed into the living room to find Damon reading from Emily's grimoire.

"Anna took Elena."

"I got that from your _600 _voicemails."

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

"Well at least you know you'll see her again."

"Damon, please. What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find her."

"Nope. You can go. Really."

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"So please, just tell me what you know. It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me."

Damon stood up and got in Stefan's face.

"I mean this sincerely - I hope Elena dies."

Stefan was about to leave the house when his phone rang.

"Evanna? Elena's missing."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"At the Grill. Listen, um, we may have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Ben's a - " Stefan listened as Evanna's phone fell from her hand as she was grabbed.

He heard the sound of a vampire and her shriek as Ben bit her.

"Evanna? Evanna!"

Evanna's phone disconnected and he stared at his own phone.

Damon walked out,"Let's go."

"What? Go where?"

"We've got girls to save, Stefan. Chop chop."


	14. Chapter 14

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Evanna woke up to Elena nudging her.

"Ow, what?"

"Oh thank God, you're okay!"

Evanna pushed herself into a seated position,"Where the hell are we?"

"Somewhere in the woods. Ben and Anna took us."

"Yeah." Evanna said, putting a hand to her neck,"Got that."

"He bit you?! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Any way out of here?"

"You wanna leave so soon?"

"If you don't mind. We had a great time and all, but..." Evanna replied sarcastically.

"Just help us open the tomb and you can go."

"You kidnapped us, bit me and now you're asking for a favor? Let me think about it... yeah, no chance."

Ben grabbed Elena,"That's why she's here. To make sure you behave. Come on, Anna wants to talk to you."

Evanna stood up and followed them into the main room.

"So, you're the doppelganger." Anna said, looking at Elena,"I must say, you sent everyone reeling."

Anna turned to Evanna,"And you're the Bennett witch."

"Yep, you must be Anna."

"Jeremy must've mentioned me. I mean, we're practically dating."

* * *

Sheila pulled open her front door to see Damon.

"Evanna's not here." She said immediately.

"Oh, I know. She has gotten herself kidnapped by vampires who wanna open the tomb."

"What?!"

"Yeah, they took Elena too. I thought you could cast a locater spell. It'd certainly speed up the rescue process. Call when you have something."

"I will."

* * *

At the Grill, Tyler and Matt were at the pool table.

Jeremy sat just a few feet away, reading, and listening in on their conversation.

"Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke's got it all hooked up."

Matt scoffed,"Duke's a douche."

"Yeah, a douche with ten kegs. Aka my new best friend."

Jeremy chuckled, drawing Tyler's attention.

"What's the problem, Gilbert?"

"Don't have one, Lockwood."

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

Matt tossed Tyler a pointed look,"Do you ever get bored of it?"

"Of what?"

"Yourself." Matt laughed, and Jeremy joined in.

Tyler glared at both of them.

"Keep laughing. I dare you."

Caroline bypassed Tyler and Matt, and slid into the seat opposite the youngest Gilbert.

"Hey, Jeremy. Where is Elena? I've been texting her and Evanna all day about Duke's party."

"Uh, I don't know where Evanna is, but Elena went somewhere with Stefan."

"I am so not going to be one of those girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend." Caroline swore, folding her arms on the table.

"Who's Duke?"

"Some guy that graduated a couple of years ago. And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow,"Wait, Duke goes to Duke?"

"His real name's Bob or something. He's a total ass, but, he buys the beer. You should come."

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so."

"No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even quiet loner little brothers. Think about it."

She patted Jeremy's head, and walked up to Matt, a bright beam on her face.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"So, I have a speech. It is fully scripted and well-rehearsed. Are you ready for it?"

Matt set the pool cue down,"You wrote a speech?"

"Yes. It's a _You kissed me and I don't want things to be weird_ speech. It's pre-emptive."

"Pre-emptive?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, you know, in case you were having second thoughts or regrets, or were like, ooged out -"

"Ooged, huh?"

"Can I just get on with the speech part?"

Matt smiled,"Yeah, sure. Go for it."

"So I know that you don't think that this is going to work out between us. I just want to let you know that right here and right now, I'm offering you an out. Like an escape clause."

"Why are you giving me an escape clause?"

"I don't wanna make assumptions about what it is we're doing here."

"Got it."

"So if you would like to exercise it, just let me know."

"I'm good, but thanks."

Caroline smiled,"Okay. Good."

"Yeah."

"So, see you for Duke's tonight?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Evanna's not gonna cast the spell." Elena told Anna.

Ben had gone out and Evanna was fixing up her bite mark in the bathroom.

"Oh, I think she will." Anna replied, looking out the window.

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?"

"Trust me, no one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the lovestruck idiot."

"Then what is it? Or who is it?"

"My mother's in there. Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. Then when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Johnathan Gilbert take her away."

"I'm sorry."

"You really mean that, don't you? Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose."

"Which is what?"

"Leverage. This belong to you?" Anna asked, holding up Elena's ringing phone.

Elena reached for it, but Anna pulled it back and answered.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Stefan's voice came through.

"She's fine." Anna answered,"For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine."

"I can get it."

"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together."

* * *

Anna walked away from Jeremy, happy that he'd finally asked her out.

She sat on a bench and waited for one of the Salvatore's to show up.

"Got a hot date or are you just plan on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?"

Anna looked over at Damon,"Party. Right next to the old cemetary. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires."

"I told you. I work alone."

"Yeah, so do I. But your minus a witch and I'm minus a spellbook. So what do you say?"

"Stefan will come after you, you know that? For messing with Elena."

"Then he won't be to happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want. But... if you really don't care, I think I'll leave Evanna's death until last. She can watch her cousin die and then I'll kill _her _slowly and painfully."

Anna stood up and begun walking away from him, knowing he'd give up the uncaring act.

"When do you want to do this?"

"God, you Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight. At sundown. Meet me at the church."

* * *

Sheila stared at the map in front of her, praying it would work.

Finally, the bracelet Evanna had left there landed on one particular spot and she grinned.

She pulled out her phone and sent the same text to both Salvatores.

* * *

Evanna sat on the edge of the bed, inspecting her nails.

Ben sat in a shadowy corner behind the door and looked over,"Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die."

"Yep. We can die."

"Ah, that sucks."

Stefan kicked in the door, exposing the sunlight to Ben.

Stefan opened all the curtains as Elena hopped up,"Stefan!"

"Get outside!"

Evanna grabbed Elena and dragged her outside.

Stefan leaned over Ben's burning body,"When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again I will kill you."

* * *

"How did you know where we were?" Evanna asked her Grams, sitting across from her.

"Many things can fuel a witches power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan had told me they'd taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that."

"I'm sorry, Grams. About all of this."

"You didn't ask for all this, honey. It's not your fault."

Stefan and Elena walked back in then and Elena sat down beside her cousin,"So what do we do now?"

"For now, you three need to stay here."

Sheila raised an eyebrow,"A prisoner in my own home. I don't think so."

"I can't protect you if you leave the house."

"We'll protect ourselves." Sheila replied indignantly.

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." Evanna suggested.

Elena shook her head,"He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"'Lena, what other choice to we have?"

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we try to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will all be over." Sheila decided.

Stefan nodded his thanks,"We still need to get Damon to agree."

Evanna shrugged,"He already agreed once."

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry."

"He's hurt." Evanna said,"There's a difference. I think I know what to do."

* * *

Evanna walked into the empty boarding house and took off her scarf.

Damon looked at her and narrowed his eyes,"I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?"

"Stefan..."

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight."

"I convinced Grams to help you."

"I doubt that."

"I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really."

"Well, at least you're honest."

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you. In your own twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing." Evanna said, standing in front of him.

"Not interested."

"Yes, you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday."

"Fool me once, shame on you."

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta why didn't you use your compulsion on me?"

"Who's to say I didn't?"

"You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I... we have something - an understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you. Different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back."

"I wish I could believe you."

Evanna expected this; she reached off and took off her necklace, setting it on the table.

"Ask me if I'm lying now."

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do."

"Then we'll deal."

Damon reached down, picked up her necklace and put it back around her neck.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

* * *

Damon and Evanna arrived in the woods, where the party was in full swing.

She grimaced.

"The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church."

"Your hope." Damon said as they walked through the party,"Not mine."

"Evanna, hey!"

Evanna turned and saw Matt and Caroline.

"Evanna! Oh my God, where have you been?"

"Long story, no time to tell it." Damon quipped.

Caroline glared at him,"I wasn't talking to you."

"Sure you were!"

"We haven't met. I'm Matt."

"Matt. There's a reason you and I haven't met." He grabbed Evanna's arm and bumped her hip to make her move,"We're going this way."

Evanna rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now." Stefan announced to Sheila.

"What is that?" Elena asked, looking at the supplies.

"It's everything I need to destroy them."

Sheila looked into the trees for any sign of her granddaughter,"Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?"

"Brother," Damon greeted as he and Evanna appeared,"Witch. Doppelganger."

"Everything okay?"

Evanna took a deep breath and stepped up beside her grandmother,"Let's just get this over with. Grams, we ready?"

"Yes."

Sheila was lighting the torches and naming what was needed,"Air. Earth. Fire."

Evanna tossed her the water bottle,"Water."

"From the tap?" Elena asked.

Sheila turned to her,"As opposed to what?"

"I just figured maybe it'd have to be blessed or mystical or something."

Sheila smirked at her and Damon pulled out a blood bag.

Stefan frowned,"What's that?"

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering to tap a vein. Admit it. You can't wait to get rid of me."

"I can't wait to get rid of you."

Evanna rolled her eyes at them.

"We're ready."

* * *

Damon, Elena and Stefan stared at the two witches as they recited the spell, hands joined.

"What are they saying?" Damon piped up.

Stefan shrugged,"Sounds latin."

Elena shook her head,"I don't think it's latin."

Around them, the torches flared up and Evanna and Sheila stopped the spell.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, stepping forward.

"It worked." Evanna announced as the tomb door opened.

Sheila quirked an eyebrow,"Of course it worked."

Stefan went off to get the gasoline and Damon gripped Evanna's arm,"You ready?"

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?"

Sheila darted forward,"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down."

"You'll bring the walls down even if I don't. Think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

Evanna took a deep breath,"Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go."

Damon took a torch and led Evanna in.

"I'm borrowing this."

* * *

"What is that?!" Evanna asked, hearing whispers going around the tomb.

"They can sense you." Damon answered,"Now where is she?"

Damon walked off and Evanna rolled her eyes.

"Damon!"

* * *

On higher ground, Elena saw Anna walking towards the tomb,"Hey, you're not going in there!"

"You think you can stop me?"

"Elena..." Sheila called. Elena moved. Anna took a torch and sped into the tomb.

Evanna appeared at the tomb entrance just as Elena asked.

"Why did you let her go in?"

"Because she isn't coming out. None of them are."

Evanna knew she hadn't been noticed, so she turned back and ran back into the tomb. She didn't want to go against her Grams, but she couldn't let Damon get trapped. He'd saved her one too many times and she owed him.

"Damon? Damon?" Evanna called, turning her flashlight.

It landed on a mummified vampire and she gasped, jumping back. She tripped and shone her torch on what had caused it. Another mummified vampire. He opened his eyes though and reached for her. Evanna jumped up and backed away. When she turned around, Anna was there.

* * *

"Where's Evanna?" Stefan asked when he came back.

"Damon took her into the tomb."

"What?" Stefan rushed towards the entrance but Sheila grabbed his arm,"Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out."

"What did you do?"

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door."

"What's the seal?"

"Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out."

"Evanna's human. She can leave. And Katherine can't. Damon can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?"

"I told you. I will protect my own. Evanna can get out. That's all that matters."

* * *

"You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, and you just come right back to it." Anna chortled.

Evanna stepped back and knocked into Anna's mother.

Anna dropped down beside her,"Mother! Mother! Your boyfriend did this, you know?"

"His father did."

"And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but..."

Evanna heard Jeremy's name and went running back to the entrance. She had to see if he was okay. Anna grabbed her and bit her in the same spot Ben had.

Stefan ran in and got Anna off her,"Go! Evanna, go!"

Evanna held her neck and took off running.

"Honey! Are you okay?!" Sheila exclaimed as she ran out.

"We can't leave them in there, Grams. I heard what you said, but please. There _has _to be a way."

"We are not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again."

Evanna glanced back towards the tomb, a frantic look in her eyes. With a new resolve, she took a deep breath and turned back to her grandmother.

"You said, many things can fuel a witch's power. Help me... or I'll do it alone."

* * *

Stefan and Elena had gone back into the tomb to search for Damon as Sheila and Evanna tried to bring the seal down.

"It's down." Sheila announced,"But it won't be for long."

"I'm going in to find them."

Sheila hesitated to let her go but finally sighed,"Be careful."

Evanna nodded and took off running inside.

She found Stefan and Elena there, trying to convince Damon to leave.

"She's not here." Damon said, getting frustrated.

"Damon!" Stefan pleaded.

"She's not here. Why isn't she here?!" Damon yelled, throwing the blood bag against the wall.

"I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him." Anna said, turning and walking out.

"Stefan, Grams can't hold this much longer!"

"It doesn't make sense." Damon said,"They locked her in here."

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out." Stefan told his brother.

"How could she not be in here?"

"It's not worth spending eternity down here, Damon! She's not worth it!" Elena exclaimed.

"I'm not going!"

"Damon! _Please_!"

Damon turned and looked at Evanna. He hadn't known she stayed.

He looked at her for a few moments and decided. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the tomb.

Stefan and Elena followed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So, after today, my updates won't be as quick, and probably won't be until... I don't know, sometime next week, so, I'll get as much up as I can.**

* * *

A few days later, Evanna returned home.

She'd spent every day since breaking into the tomb taking care of her grandmother, who had been bedbound due to exhaustion. But she was back on her feet now, and Evanna couldn't be more relieved.

"Hey," She greeted Elena, walking inside,"What you got there?"

"Dad's old stuff. Jenna gave them to me. He kept _everything _from his medical practice; records, logs, old appointment books. Jenna found an entry from the night I was born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson."

Evanna took the file, reading over it herself,"Do you think that's her real name?"

"Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where's she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend?" Elena shook her head, exhaling,"So I Bing-ed it. I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel, found 3; 2 men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."

"That's not far from here."

"Well, look at this." Elena turned her laptop around so Evanna could see the image of two girls, dressed in cheerleading uniforms.

The girl with the black hair and blue eyes seemed familiar to Evanna, and looking back at Elena, she knew why.

"That's Isobel? She was a cheerleader."

"Trudie still lives there. I found her address."

"What about Isobel?"

"I couldn't find anything about her... Listen. There's something else... Mr. Saltzman told Jenna that his dead wife used to be from around here." Elena paused.

"Her name was Isobel."

* * *

"Alaric's wife might have been your mother?" Stefan's voice floated through Elena's room as she folded clothes.

"It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy. I have the address for her friend Trudie."

"You wanna talk to her."

"I don't know. I... I-I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that."

"Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?"

"Just that she was killed and the case was never solved. Do you think it could be her?"

"No, no. It's not possible. The coincidence is - it's too much. Now, listen, if you do decide to go talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you. Yeah?"

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet."

"Take your time," Stefan said,"I should get going. I gotta go deal with Damon."

"How's he doing?"

"He's... dealing in his own way."

* * *

"I don't know. It's just weird, you know, me being raffled off like a Disney Cruise." Alaric said, helping Jenna pin a banner up at the Grill.

"In this town, fundraising is like indentured servitude. You don't have a choice. Besides, you're a bachelor, and you're eligible, so there you go."

"Here. Let me help you with this." Alaric leaned over, and helped her stick the corner of the banner down.

He then swooped down and kissed her.

Jenna smiled when she pulled away, and then sighed,"Oh, god. I can't believe I'm gonna do this."

"What?"

"I am totally gonna ruin this moment, but I-I have to tell you. Elena recently found out she was adopted, and she's been looking for her birth mother... whose name was Isobel."

"Isobel? Like my wife? Isobel never had a baby."

"Are you sure? Not before you were together?"

"Nope. No way."

Jenna produced the printed image from her purse and handed it to him, pointing at the dark-haired woman.

"This is Elena's birth mother..."

"Ah, she, uh - She never told me. I, uh- I'm gonna go. Yeah, I'm gonna - gonna go."

* * *

Stefan felt shady.

Not telling Elena that Alaric knew about vampires, knew about _him_ felt wrong, and secretly meeting with the history teacher - slash - vampire hunter felt worse.

"Thanks for meeting me." Alaric greeted him,"Something's come up."

"Jenna told you."

"Yeah."

"So it's true? Your wife Isobel was Elena's birth mother."

"What does Elena know?"

"About your wife?"

"About everything. About you, your brother."

"She knows what I am, and but she doesn't know that you know about the vampires."

Alaric nodded,"Does she know about Damon and Isobel?"

"No. I couldn't tell her, not until I was sure."

"You said you'd help me."

"I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember."

"Ask him again."

Stefan sighed,"Damon is not stable right now."

"You know, he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable?"

"I'm telling you not to push this."

"Give me a reason not to." Alaric challenged.

"Your survival. How's that for a reason? I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go."

"Is that what you'll tell Elena? Let it go?"

"Leave Elena out of this."

"I need to know what happened. I think you would, too."

"I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Damon."

Alaric thought for a second, and took the printed picture that Jenna had given him out of his pocket.

Without a second glance, he handed it over to Stefan.

* * *

"Bourbon. Rocks." Damon nodded to the bartender, taking a seat,"Behold, the teacher! Don't you have some papers to grade?"

"It's, uh, more fun with a buzz." Alaric replied.

"Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing."

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed."

"You say that like you know me."

"Nope. Just a hunch. You have a good afternoon."

Damon scoffed,"Not likely."

Alaric walked away, and Liz slid into his place.

"Daytime drinking, huh?"

"It's all the rage." Damon answered sarcastically.

"Listen, I need a favor."

"You ever been in love?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?" Damon knocked back his drink, quickly ordering a replacement.

"You forget I was married."

"Oh, right! Gay husband." He looked at the barman,"She'll have what I'm having. Sit down, Liz."

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor."

"Is this what you do when there's no, um..." He lowered his voice,"Vampires? Organize bachelor raffles?"

"Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires. Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch! Oh, come on. Help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed."

Damon considered it, clucking his tongue,"You know, a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty."

Liz breathed a sigh of relief,"Thank you."

"One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just... I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy."

Liz nodded,"You got it."

Damon's smile was dazzling.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Damon?"

Evanna waited for a reply as she entered the Salvatore house, and got none. However, her senses told her someone was home.

"Stefan?" She called instead, heading upstairs.

"Better. _Me_." Damon quipped, walking out of his bedroom clad in nothing but a pair of black jeans.

Evanna followed him into his room,"You look..."

"Dashing? Gorgeous?" He leaned in close,"Irresistible?"

"_Hungover_." She said,"You look hungover."

"Yeah, I feel it. What brings Baby Witch over to Big Bad Wolf's house?"

"I'm checking on you." Evanna admitted,"Good thing I did, are you having trouble?"

Damon frowned, unable to button up his shirt,"Buttons suck."

Evanna smiled softly, moving to stand in front of him. She swatted his hands away and made quick work of buttoning his shirt on his behalf.

"So, Elena found her birth mother."

"Who cares?" Damon scoffed,"She left. She sucks."

Evanna pushed his arm,"_Elena _cares. She went to talk to this woman's best friend."

"Well, good luck to her." Damon shrugged,"Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"

"Huh..."

"Yup."

Evanna's gaze softened,"So, how are you doing? Honestly?"

"Never better."

Evanna sighed, but didn't push him. Glancing at her watch, she pursed her lips.

"Time for the fundraiser."

Damon grumbled and moved away, picking up his car keys.

Evanna raised an eyebrow,"Oh, no, _you _are not driving. Not like... this."

"I'm a vampire, Evanna. I can drive under any condition."

"Well, I'm not risking it. C'mon, I'm driving."

* * *

When they walked inside, Damon was hauled away by Carol and Evanna met up with Jenna and her friends.

"Hey!" Meredith exclaimed,"I got you a coke!"

"Thanks."

"Where's Elena?" Jenna asked.

"Uh, she's visiting ... an old friend of her mother's." Evanna said pointedly, and Jenna gaped, nodding quickly.

"I see..."

"She should be home soon." Evanna said, sitting down.

"Oh, hey, look who it is." Jenna grinned, moving to let Alaric sit down.

Meredith excused herself to go to the bathroom, and Jenna waited until she was gone to speak to Rick.

"I'm sorry for dropping it on you. But I felt like you should know."

"No, I get it." Alaric shrugged.

He glanced at Evanna who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"At some point, maybe you and Elena could talk." Jenna suggested,"I'm sure she'd like to hear about Isobel, what she was like."

Alaric looked uncomfortable,"I guess."

"Uh, or not. It's no pressure." Jenna smiled, squeezing his arm gently.

"I don't know if that's a - a great idea. At least not - not for a while."

* * *

Stefan waited outside Trudie Peterson's house, having driven up to pick up his girlfriend.

Elena emerged from the house, and climbed into his car, greeting him with a kiss.

"How was it?"

"She has vervain. She knows about vampires, Stefan. It can't be a coincidence."

"It isn't." Stefan shifted to pull out the picture Alaric had given him,"This is Alaric's wife."

Elena took it, and gasped,"This is her. This is Isobel. He gave this to you?"

"I have something to tell you." Stefan sighed,"Alaric knows about Damon and I, and everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one."

Elena sat back in the chair,"Oh, my god."

"Listen, Elena, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him."

"Why?"

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?"

* * *

Caroline and Matt (who had begun dating a little while back) joined them as soon as Meredith came back.

They slid into the booth and the conversation turned into regular things - regular things that Evanna enjoyed.

"He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait." Caroline laughed as Matt blushed into his glass.

"Impressive." Evanna nodded with a smile.

"More like embarrassing." The boy admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Matt looked behind himself and groaned,"Oh, God, no."

"Is that your mom?" Meredith asked.

"Sadly. I don't even know why she's here. She hasn't been home in, like, four months."

Kelly Donovan approached their table with a wide grin.

Jenna had just gone to the bar and Kelly slid into her place,"Evanna! You're back in Mystic Falls! About time."

Evanna hugged the brunette woman back,"Yeah... how are you doing?"

"Oh, same old. Heard your car tried to roast you."

"Mom!" Matt exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, relax. I'm just kidding around." Kelly handed money to Caroline, who had the box of tickets in front of her,"Here you go, honey. However many that'll buy. Just hope I don't get bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive in _any_ way."

Matt shook his head and Caroline squeezed his shoulder tenderly.

Caroline handed Kelly her tickets as she stood up.

Kelly grinned before walking away.

"This is so exciting."

"And _that _Mr. Saltzman is why my uncle went to my P/T meeting." Matt sighed, watching his mom go.

"Alaric," Sheriff Forbes said, walking over,"It's about to start. You might want to get into position."

Alaric nodded silently.

Jenna, who had been walking back to the booth smiled reassuringly at him and took her place beside Evanna again.

* * *

"I've got the big date planned. It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot somewhere woodsy." Damon said, standing by the stage with Carol.

Carol blushed, batting her eyelashes,"You're making me think I should buy a ticket."

"Well, you _are _in charge." Damon smirked,"You could always rig it." He spotted Liz,"Pardon me."

"I ran the check on the history teacher. You want this before or after your big debut?"

"How's it look?"

"He checks out. Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina."

"North Carolina? She have a name?"

"Yeah. Isobel."

"Isobel..."

* * *

"And what do you do, bachelor number three?" Carole Lockwood asked as she stood on the little stage.

"I'm a plumber." He replied.

Meredith snorted into her glass which made Evanna giggle. They weren't laughing at the man, they were laughing at the look on Carole's face.

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more... plumbers. Moving on. Number 4, _Alaric Saltzman_. Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Robert Lee High."

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper."

Evanna nudged Jenna, who blushed.

Evanna smiled and turned her attention back.

"What do you teach?" Carole questioned.

"History."

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy."

"Uh, well..."

Carole took note of Alaric's awkward stance and smiled,"He's probably saving the best stories for his date. And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

Damon's cocky grin graced his features,"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card."

Evanna rolled her eyes as Meredith gave her a look that clearly read,'_Can you believe he's related to Stefan?_'

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Carole went on.

Damon shrugged,"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, actually. I think - I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Rick? Yeah, 'cause I - I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was - she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? She was - _Delicious_."

Evanna felt her stomach drop as she swallowed thickly.

Alaric looked calm on the outside, but his eyes were halfway between horror and fury. Evanna spotted Stefan walking in the door and got up.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I just need some air."

Evanna walked towards Stefan and pulled him out of the Grill.

"He killed her?" Evanna asked as they stepped into the parking lot,"Damon was the vampire who killed her?"

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said they never found the body."

"Oh, my God, Stefan. What about Elena? Where is she?"

"At home, and I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I needed to know more first."

"I was feeling sorry for him. Hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid."

"He doesn't know about the connection. I thought about confronting him, but he's already on edge."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"Because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change."

Evanna sighed, putting her hand to her head. Something caught her eye behind Stefan. A man.

"Stefan..." She said slowly,"There's something off about that man."

"Off how?"

"As in supernatural off."

"Go back inside. Go on."

* * *

When Evanna got inside, she heard something about bachelor number three and Kelly but her mind was too busy racing to focus.

She was only drawn back to the present when she hit into someone.

"Woah, slow down. Buy a ticket like everyone else."

Evanna's mind stopped and focused on one thing.

Anger.

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in with Alaric?"

"What?"

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you."

"Evanna... am I missing something here?"

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about Elena's birth mother? The one that gave her up? Her name was Isobel. Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her."

Damon watched as Evanna pushed passed him and re-joined her group.

Evanna set a comforting hand on Alaric's arm before they both tried to pay attention to the conversation.

When Damon turned back around, Stefan was staring at him with his arms folded.

Stefan shook his head, turned and left the Grill.

* * *

The fundraiser continued on and finally Carole called out who won a date with Damon.

"And bachelor number 5, Damon Salvatore. 37552. Would you look at that? 37552. What are the chances? Me. Where'd he go?"

Evanna looked away from her glass and glanced around the Grill.

Damon was gone.

Evanna pursed her lips and flopped back against the chair.

She couldn't find the energy to care that he was gone.

* * *

When Evanna arrived home with Jenna, she went straight up to Elena's room.

Evanna knocked on her bedroom door,"Elena? Stefan?"

Elena jumped off her bed and hugged Evanna tightly,"Thank God you're home."

"Why? What happened?"

"That man that you pointed out approached us when we ran to the store. He got run over by a car. I think he was compelled." Stefan shot Elena a worried glance, and she nodded.

Stefan sighed and looked back at Evanna,"Damon didn't just kill Isobel. He turned her."

"Everything's so screwed up." Elena sighed, still leaning on Evanna.

"I'm going to go check on something." Stefan spoke, heading towards the window,"I'll be back later."

* * *

It was ten o' clock when Stefan came back. Elena had fallen asleep upstairs, so Evanna had gone downstairs and talked with Jeremy for a while.

"Okay, I'm going to bed."

"Night, Jer." Evanna smiled, opening the door for Stefan.

"Night, guys."

Evanna turned back to Stefan, and took note of his expression,"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just Damon being Damon. Where's Elena?"

"Upstairs. Asleep. Are you staying here tonight?"

"You think she'd mind?"

Evanna shook her head,"I think she'd appreciate it."

Evanna locked the front door behind her,"Jenna's staying at Alaric's tonight and going straight to work tomorrow so you don't have to worry about her."

"And Jeremy?"

"He won't mention anything. We've covered for him in the past."

Evanna turned to go upstairs before turning back,"She called Isobel."

"Elena did?"

"Yeah. Isobel hung up when she heard Elena talk. I thought you should know. Goodnight, Stefan."

"Goodnight."


	16. Chapter 16

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Evanna.**

**I'm home for a little bit, and then I have to go back to school and sit through a boring awards ceremony. Pray that I don't fall asleep!  
**

**So, anyway, I decided to be productive and get this chapter up. It's a tad on the short side, and I apologize, but I hope you enjoy it anyway, and as always - don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

The next morning, Evanna woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Caroline?"

"Hey, I needed to talk to you."

Evanna sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes with one hand,"What's up?"

"Should I go over to Matt's house today?"

"Well, he's your boyfriend. I see no problem with that."

"There is a problem; her name is Kelly."

"What did she do now?" Evanna sighed, getting out of bed and yawning.

"She called me fake yesterday. Apparently like my mom. She told me she doesn't like me. Which, someone not liking me is fine usually, but not when it's my boyfriend's mother."

"Caroline, you are not fake. I know that, Matt knows that, _you _know that. Besides, what does Kelly know? She's drunk all the time and barely remembers her kids' names."

"You're right. I shouldn't waste my time on her. See? This is why I call you."

"Yes. At eight in the morning. On a _Sunday._"

"Yeah, sorry about that. But Matt wants me to come over at nine and I panicked."

"Relax, Care." Evanna laughed,"It's fine. I was kidding. Go over there, spend the day with your boyfriend and have fun."

"I think I will. Love you."

"Love you, too."

With a smile, Evanna hung up and climbed into the shower.

* * *

The day was a lazy one for all of them, with the only real event being dinner at Meredith's house.

They helped Meredith's parents make dinner and as Evanna and Elena set the table, the taller brunette smiled,"This is nice. We haven't had a normal day in a while."

"It is long over-due." Evanna agreed as Elena pulled her into a side-hug.

"What are you two celebrating?" Vincent, Meredith's father, smiled at the two girls.

"Just ... life." Evanna shrugged letting go of her cousin.

"Okay, girls. Dinner's ready!"

* * *

Students of Mystic Falls passed them the next morning, some grumbling about the weekend being over, some excited to talk to their friends about something or other.

For two students, they had supernatural topics to attend to.

"Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him, he shuts me down." Stefan sighed, as he and Evanna walked through the halls.

They had both come to school early to talk. Elena still wasn't in any state to talk about Isobel, so they thought it was better to keep her out of the conversation.

Evanna frowned,"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?"

"I don't know. He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. I mean it's gotta hurt, right?"

Evanna crossed her arms,"It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"You have every reason to be upset with him."

"About what? How your sociopathic brother turned my cousin's birth mother? Haven't thought about it at all."

"Guys!" They heard Elena call and she jogged up to them.

Stefan greeted her with a kiss and asked softly,"How are you feeling?"

Elena shrugged, leaning into him,"The same. It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother."

"No vampires at all?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Evanna snorted as they walked into their history class.

"No vampires but you. I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought: fun."

Evanna sat in her seat and turned around to face both of them.

"Ooh, that sounds good. When do we start?"

Stefan and Elena shared a laugh before the three of them turned back to the front.

* * *

Evanna went home from school happy that day.

She had spent ten solid minutes laughing when Stefan told her Caroline had set up a double date with him and Elena, her and Matt.

Evanna drove over to her Grams's house and let herself in.

"You look happy."

Evanna giggled,"Just ... the idea of Stefan on a double date is too funny. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, honey. I haven't seen you this happy in a while."

"Well, there weren't many reasons to be happy. I told you Elena was adopted, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, we found her birth mother."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Problem is, Damon found her first. In 2007. Isobel's a vampire."

"How's Elena?"

"She's ... coping - or, trying to."

"And how's everyone else?"

"Jenna is trying to juggle Alaric and Elena. Alaric was married to Isobel when she disappeared. Jeremy's acting ... shady. He's spending a lot of time at the library with a friend named Anna."

"He likes her?"

"I ... don't know. I think so. But I've seen how he acts when he likes someone, and it's not how he's acting now."

"Sweetie, how are _you_?"

Evanna took a deep breath and shrugged,"Fine."

Sheila gave her a doubtful look and Evanna sighed,"I'm ... okay. I'm just juggling a lot. Being a witch, being a cousin, being a friend. I'm kind've stretched pretty thin."

"Maybe we should skip the training today. C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to spend a grandmother/granddaughter day together."

* * *

Evanna's phone buzzed and she read the text from Jenna.

"Jenna's at the Grill with Kelly and Damon..."

"I thought she didn't like Damon." Sheila said, driving down the road back towards Evanna's house.

"She doesn't. Elena and Stefan will be there soon anyway. I'll warn Stefan." Evanna sighed, raising the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Stefan, where are you right now?"

"On the way to collect Elena."

"Heads up then, Damon's at the Grill. He's with Jenna and Kelly."

"Thanks for the warning. Okay, I'm at your house."

"Right, have fun on your double date." Evanna laughed.

"Don't laugh at me."

"Too late. Bye."

Evanna slipped her phone back into her pocket and shook her head,"Poor Stefan."

"How'd he get pulled into a double date?"

"Caroline."

"Oh, that's explanation enough."

* * *

Meanwhile, whilst his sister was on a date, Jeremy was enjoying a date of his own.

"Alright. Roast beef, turkey, what do you want?"

Anna pursed her lips,"Let's do the works. Pile it high."

"Okay, I like your style. Will you grab the bread for me?"

"Okay."

Anna turned towards the cupboard, and Jeremy took a knife in his hand, dragging it along the palm of his other hand.

Catching the scent of blood, Anna rotated to face him.

"What are you doing?"

"It's just a cut. Can you hand me that towel?"

Anna shifted uncomfortably,"I can't."

Raising an eyebrow, he stepped forward,"You got a problem with blood Anna?"

He held out his palm to show her,"What's the matter? It's just blood, Anna."

Anna gritted her teeth, grabbed him around the throat and pushed him against the fridge.

"What are you doing?" She demaned, her eyes bleeding black.

"I knew it." Jeremy raised his palm,"Go for it."

Anna looked down at the blood, took his palm and began to drink.

After a little while, she wrenched herself away from him, and disappeared.

* * *

Evanna returned home around seven o'clock and found Jeremy in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ava." Jeremy smiled.

"What the hell happened to your hand?!" Evanna exclaimed, inspecting the bandage.

"I cut myself trying to cook."

Evanna regarded him oddly,"You're happy."

"Anna spent a while here."

"Anna? She's still hanging around?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just... never mind. Be careful, okay?"

Jeremy blushed,"Evanna..."

"I didn't mean that way, though now that you mention it..." Evanna raised an eyebrow,"Anyway, since when are you bashful?"

"Can we stop talking about Anna now?"

"Fine. What are you doing?"

"I have another paper to write." Jeremy blew out a breath,"I'm thinking about squeezing more from the 'vampires in Mystic Falls' theory."

"Jeremy, you're writing about vampires? I didn't know that."

Jeremy shrugged,"I read a bit of Johnathon Gilbert's journal."

Evanna bit her lip. They thought he was done with that.

"I want to go deeper, you know? I want to understand why people were labeled as vampires back in the day. I mean, maybe there's such a thing as vampires, they're just different from the way we always thought they were."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe they're normal and good, just outsiders you know? Um, misunderstood."

Evanna choked on her water,"You're kidding, right?"

"Don't you think it could be possible?" Jeremy asked,"I mean, Anna gave me all that information."

"She probably made it up." Evanna lied, waving him and the subject off with a flippant hand gesture.

"Ava, you've always been open-minded to the idea that vampires exist-"

"Jer, I've always believed that there are things in the world that people can't explain. Maybe you should lay off the vampire topic? At least for a little while."

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

Jenna arrived home at eight and met them in the kitchen.

"You're home early." Jeremy stated as Evanna stirred the pasta sauce.

"Yeah, well I'd rather not be there to witness flirting between my old babysitter and Damon Salvatore."

Evanna looked away from the pan,"What?"

"Oh yeah, the whole cherry thing. You know, tie the stem in a knot, blah, blah, blah." Jenna shrugged, sitting down on the stool that Evanna had occupied two hours before,"Oh, and this guy tried to hit on me."

"Nice." Evanna laughed.

"Hey, what's in that perfume Elena gave me a few months back?"

"It's a plant called Vervain, why?"

"The guy asked me about it. I couldn't remember the name."

"What was he like?" Evanna asked, setting a plate of pasta down in front of the strawberry-blonde.

"Touchy. Made a point to stare in my eyes like some guy from a cheesy movie. He asked me about Damon."

"He did?"

"Mmhmm. Said they went way back. He thought Damon lived out by Miller Lane. I didn't know he _ever _lived there."

"He did. A _really _long time ago." Evanna frowned, popping some pasta in her mouth.

"I told him his new address and then left. I was too drunk to be around any attractive male."

"Think I lost my appetite." Jeremy stated with pursed lips.

Evanna smiled as Jenna rolled her eyes.

"I slaved over a pot for half an hour." Evanna pointed her fork at him,"You will eat it, and you will enjoy it."

Jeremy chuckled, picking his fork up again,"Yes, ma'am."

"So, Jer, guess who I met today? Your mother-in-law."

"You met Anna's mother?" Jeremy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, her name is Pearl. I met her at Grayson's office this morning."

As Jenna continued teasing Jeremy, Evanna's phone beeped with a text from Elena.

_Matt, Care, Stefan and I walked in on Damon kissing Kelly. On way home now. Matt's mortified._

Evanna sighed. Kelly really couldn't get any worse. It just wasn't possible.

_'Kay, see you then._

"What's up?"

"Matt saw Mommy kissing Damon Clause."

"Poor Matt." Jeremy said, putting his plate in the dishwasher.

Jenna snorted,"Poor Kelly."

Evanna smiled wryly over her glass at her aunt.

"What's your problem with Damon?" Jeremy asked from the sink.

"You've never dated 'Damon'. I've dated many 'Damons'."

"Then, you saw the light and found Alaric." Evanna grinned, handing her plate to Jeremy, who slipped it in beside his.

"That I did."

* * *

Elena strode into the kitchen and set her bag down on the counter.

Evanna was already in her room, and Jeremy had gone out to see Anna.

Elena glanced at Jenna,"How was your night?"

"Same old, same old. You?"

"Yup."

* * *

"I'm home, teeth brushed, and ready for bed. Save and sound." Elena smiled, her phone pressed to her ear as she climbed into bed.

"Good, good. I'm glad." Stefan said.

"Is everything alright? You sound serious."

"No, no, no, no. Not tonight, you still have a few minutes left of normal. I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay?"

"I had a really nice time on our date tonight."

"Such a liar."

"No, I'm serious." Elena laughed,"In a way it was exactly what it was supposed to be."

"I had a really nice time too."

Elena smiled again, said goodbye and hung up, settling down to sleep.

* * *

Jeremy exited the bathroom and headed into his own bedroom, finding Anna sat on his bed.

"What the hell?"

"I could have killed you!"

"Yeah, but you didn't."

Anna stood up,"I should have."

"But you didn't."

She hesitated,"How did you know?"

"I knew this girl. Vicki. She was attacked by an animal, a bite to the neck. She started acting crazy, weird, and it seemed like drugs, but then you showed me those articles. And then I saw your face and how it changed the night in the cemetery when I kissed you."

"You know you can't tell anyone, right?"

"Who would believe me?"

Anna laughed slightly,"You'd be surprised."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I don't know." Anna shuffled awkwardly,"Maybe I'm a sucker for guys like you."

"Like what?"

"Lost. Why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it?"

"Because if it was true, maybe it's true about Vicki. And also because... I want you to turn me."

* * *

**Ugh! Why does Jeremy do things like that? Bad Jeremy!**

**I saw the season finale, by the way, and I'm still safely tucked away in a cocoon of emotional turmoil. I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on the episode, so I feel less crazy. **

**And Bonnie will totally return to the land of the living next season. _Right?!_**

**~ EmBee.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

That mid - November Tuesday was a dark and damp day in Mystic Falls.

A storm raged outside, making most of the town's residents stay inside.

After school found Evanna and Elena at the Salvatore house. Stefan had told them about the attack the night before as they sat at lunch, which prompted the meeting.

Vampires from the tomb had escaped some how, and they had no idea how many were running rampant around Mystic Falls.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon shrugged as he boarded up the broken window.

Stefan frowned and turned to his brother,"Yeah, and then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'."

Evanna shook her head and spoke to Damon,"I can't believe you made a deal with her."

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

"Of course, Damon gets what he wants." Elena scoffed from the couch.

"No matter who he hurts in the process." Evanna agreed, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall.

"You don't have to be snarky about it."

"I woke up this morning to find that all the vampires have been released from the tomb." Evanna scoffed,"I've earned snarky."

"How long are you going to blame me for turning Elena's birth mother?"

Evanna stood up straight, shrugged and headed towards her cousin,"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Ouch." Damon rolled his eyes as Evanna sat down beside Elena.

"This isn't being very productive." Stefan cut in,"We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hm?"

Damon shrugged and left the room as Evanna nodded,"Sorry, he makes me cranky."

Elena snorted,"He makes everyone cranky."

Stefan pulled his girlfriend into a hug as she asked,"So, what are we going to do?"

"Damon and I are going to handle everything, I promise."

"Wait, what about us? We can't just sit here and do nothing." Evanna stated, earning a nod from Elena.

"That's exactly what you're going to do, because that's what's going to keep you both safe."

"Which means nothing if you're not safe, too." Elena protested.

Stefan frowned,"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side."

Stefan chuckled as he quoted Evanna, who narrowed her eyes in response.

"Well, that's comforting."

* * *

By seven o'clock, Evanna was back home.

Elena had gone out to the Grill with Meredith, but Evanna had turned down the offer.

She had some magic to practice. Being a witch was becoming easier, despite how life in general was becoming harder. Grams helped.

Evanna decided to try out some new spells, and headed upstairs to fetch her grimoire. Halfway up the stairs, her phone rang for the sixth time.

Damon's name flashed on her screen, and she hit the 'ignore' button.

The sound of her phone stopped, only to be replaced by the doorbell.

Evanna heaved a sigh, turning around and heading back down the steps.

As soon as the door was open, the visitor hurried inside out of the rain.

"You're ignoring me."

"What was your first clue?"

"You're cute. _Really_." Damon smiled sardonically,"Is Stefan here?"

"No. Why? Something wrong?"

"He went out to the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. He's not a the Grill, so I figured he might be here."

Evanna pressed Stefan's speed dial number and listened until the voicemail message played on her phone,"It's going straight to voicemail. Where could he be?"

Damon's expression was dead serious and Evanna could feel her stomach twist.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking."

* * *

Evanna drummed her fingers off Damon's dashboard nervously.

He had gone to Pearl's house, but made her stay in the car, well away from the house.

Evanna glanced out the window and spotted a black-clad figure running towards the car. She grabbed the umbrella from the backseat and met him halfway.

"What happened? Where is he?"

"They have him. I can't get in."

"Why not?"

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let me in."

"I can get in." Evanna said, moving to walk passed him.

Damon grabbed her arms,"You're not going in there."

"I'm going!"

Damon's grip tightened as he held her in place,"You're _not _going in there."

Evanna huffed,"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?"

"Revenge. They want revenge."

"We need to do something."

"I know."

"We have to get him out of there before something happens."

Damon cupped her cheeks to stop her from babbling,"I know, Evanna, I_ know_. But I don't know how to get him out."

He paused, narrowing his eyes, and Evanna could swear she saw the light bulb light up over his head.

"Or maybe I do..."

* * *

Despite it being eight o'clock, Alaric Saltzman was still sitting in his history class.

He looked up when there was a knock on the open door.

Alaric stood up when he saw his visitor,"Damon."

"Hey, 'Rick. Well, don't you look alive?"

"You can't hurt me."

Damon smirked,"Oh, I can hurt you."

Damon was moved from the doorway as Evanna appeared,"Alaric, we need your help."

A few minutes later, and Alaric was caught up on everything.

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire, he can't get in. I'd go myself but-"

"But _your _life is valuable." Damon shrugged from the window.

He looked at Alaric,"Your's on the other hand-"

"Damon told me about you _and _your ring." Evanna interrupted Damon, rolling her eyes.

"What about it?"

"Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?"

"Yes. The part where I try and kill you again - only this time I don't miss."

"Alaric, please. It's Stefan."

"I'm sorry, Evanna. It's not my problem."

"That's a shame, because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Damon told him.

"You're lying."

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, Evanna."

As the two began to leave, Alaric stopped them.

"All right! Wait, I'll go."

* * *

Evanna's eyes widened when Alaric pulled out his arsenal of vampire weapons from under his desk.

"Is that in there all the time?" She asked, tilting her head to stare at the desk.

Alaric nodded as he set it out in front of them.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night."

"I've you to thank for that."

Evanna picked up what looked like a dart,"What are these?"

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain."

Damon joined them at the desk and leaned against it, his eyes traveling over the weapons,"Just get me in. I'll get Stefan out."

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on by yourself?"

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully."

Evanna shrugged, picking up a vervain dart and turning it over in her hand.

Alaric's eyes widened,"Whoa, what are you doing?"

Evanna looked at him,"I'm going with you guys."

Damon stood up straight,"No. No, no, no. No way."

"You need me. I'll get in. You can distract them while I get Stefan."

"You'll get yourself killed. You are not going in there."

"I'm going."

Damon turned to Alaric, who had been watching them squabble silently,"So, when you get _me _in there, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way."

Evanna rolled her eyes,"Damon, now's not the time to be the lone ranger."

"Fine, Evanna, you can ... drive the getaway car, but you're _not _going in there."

"You can't stop me. It's _Stefan _we're talking about here -"

"I understand. He's your friend, he's helped you through tough times with your witchy problems, you _have_ to help him. I get it."

"Witchy problems?" Alaric asked.

Evanna glanced at him briefly,"Long story. Damon, can you not joke around for, like, two seconds?"

"I can't protect you, Evanna." Damon said, suddenly turning serious again,"I don't know how many vampires are in there." He snapped his fingers and continued,"That's how long it'd take for you to get your pretty little head ripped off your shoulders. I have to be able to get in and out - I can't be preoccupied with your safety, otherwise this'll end up a bloodbath that none of us will walk away from ... including Stefan."

Damon's eyes turned soft as he spoke to her,"I _know_. I get it. I understand."

Alaric broke through their little bubble and said,"If we're going to go, we should go now."

* * *

Once again, Evanna found herself in Damon's car.

Alaric was going to pretend he had broken down in order to get in and then he could get Damon in.

Evanna leaned her head against the back of the chair and blew out a breath. Evanna bit her lip and pulled the vervain dart from earlier from her purse.

As she considered it, a tree branch fell against the windshield, making her gasp. She couldn't stay in the car anymore, she had to help.

* * *

Pushing open the door, she stepped out into the rain.

Alaric pulled open the door to Damon's car.

He glanced around the interior and noticed the lack of a brunette girl inside. He grabbed his bag and ran back towards the house.

"Damn it, Evanna."

* * *

Evanna jumped onto the porch and pressed herself against the wall, willing her heartbeat to slow down as she heard a male voice shout.

"Billy! Jacob! Get in here!"

Evanna ran passed the door, and down a staircase towards the door to the cellar. She rattled the door knob but it wouldn't budge. Evanna positioned her hand towards one of the square window panes in the door, and watched as the glass slowly broke up and fell. She reached in and unlocked the door, pushing it open with her other hand.

Evanna spotted a man standing guard by another door and she pulled the vervain dart from her sleeve.

In a flash, the man was on the ground dead and Damon was standing over him. He looked up at her in disbelief.

"Are you insane?!"

* * *

Stefan smiled weakly at the vampire across from him,"Uh, thank you. For trying to save me."

Harper shrugged,"They just needed someone to blame. Someone to punish."

The door opened and both vampires turned to look as Evanna and Damon walked in.

"Evanna? You shouldn't be here."

Damon pulled a stake from his pocket and headed towards Harper,"She was supposed to stay in the car."

"No! Not him!"

Damon looked from Harper to his brother,"Whatever. Let's get you down."

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan coughed.

Damon paused before turning,"Evanna. Be a dear..."

Evanna rolled her eyes and slowly lowered Stefan to the ground.

"All right," Damon clapped his hands,"Let's go."

"Wait." Stefan paused, moving towards Harper.

Evanna bent down beside him and helped pull the stakes from Harper's legs.

"What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here."

Harper groaned as they pulled them out and Damon hovered by the door,"Come on, we gotta go."

Stefan pointed towards one,"The other one."

Evanna nodded and pulled it out, wincing as Harper groaned.

Evanna helped Stefan off the ground as Harper told them to hurry and go.

"Can you get him to the car?" Damon asked her as they entered the hallway.

Evanna nodded.

"All right, go." Damon told her, turning away from them.

"Where are you going?"

"You rescue, I'll distract. Go."

* * *

"Stefan!" Elena called as Evanna and Stefan reached Damon's car.

The rain had stopped, but the atmosphere was still cold.

"Elena! What are you doing here?"

"I was driving home and I saw Damon's car. Your purse was in there. What happened?"

Stefan groaned, almost toppling over. Evanna sat him in the car and ran around the other side. The ignition was completely gone from the car.

Suddenly, there was a loud, earth-shattering crash and Stefan was on the tackled to the ground.

Frederick straddled the weaker vampire, easily landing solid blows to various parts of Stefan's exhausted body.

"Stefan!" Elena cried.

Evanna pulled her back behind her as the vampire grabbed the branch from the windsheild and plunged it into Stefan's stomach.

Evanna focused her energy on the branch and watched it fly away from Frederick's hand and plunge into his back, coming all the way through his front.

Frederick gasped in pain, shriveled up and fell off Stefan.

Elena rushed towards Stefan as Evanna stood there in shock.

That had been the first vampire she had killed. She had hurt a vampire before with her powers, but never killed one.

Elena had a cut on her hand from the glass that had shattered when Frederick attacked.

She raised her hand to Stefan's lips,"Drink."

"No." He groaned, moving his head away.

"Stefan, you have to. Drink!"

Stefan gripped Elena's wrist, and held her palm to his lips firmly, the veins under his eyes becoming more and more prominent. He rushed away from her, and over to Frederick's dead body, repeatedly landing powerful kicks to the deceased vampire.

"Stefan! He's dead!" Evanna called as Elene rose to her full height.

"Stefan! Stefan, stop!" Elena grabbed Stefan's arm and he turned around, eyes black and fangs bared.

Elena backed away from him frightened.

Stefan's face returned to normal and he looked between the two, completely horrified.

Evanna broke free from her shock and said softly.

"Elena, I think you should bring Stefan home. I'll wait for Damon and Alaric."

* * *

Evanna walked out from her bathroom, yawning. It was ten o'clock and she was ready for bed.

Her phone began to vibrate on her nightstand and she sighed. Bed would have to wait.

"Hey, Jer. Where are you?"

"The morgue. They found Vicki."

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

When Evanna arrived, she pulled Jeremy into a hug as he cried. Elena and Stefan pulled up behind her car, and Elena ran to her brother. Evanna spotted Matt walking out and ran up to him, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Mattie." She whispered into his ear. He nodded against her shoulder and pulled back. Evanna had never seen him so distant.

Caroline rubbed his back and the two girls shared a look.

Elena walked up and pulled him into a hug,"Is there anything we can do?"

"I just want to be alone right now." Matt said, walking towards his car.

"I don't know what to do." Caroline told them honestly.

"Just be there for him, Care." Evanna said, squeezing her arm.

The blonde hugged the two cousins before following Matt.

"I hate this." Elena whispered brokenly.

Evanna nodded, pulling Elena to her.

"I know. I do, too."

Meredith approached them, her face serious. Meredith was always the calm one in situations, and she was definitely needed now.

"They found her off county road. The storm unearthed the grave. They think it was an overdose."

* * *

Meredith came home with them, and the three girls decided to have a sleepover to talk about what they'd do about Matt.

"Jer..." Elena sighed as they closed the front door,"Are you okay?"

"I think I'm just going to get some sleep."

Jeremy headed upstairs, closing his bedroom door behind himself.

"What are you doing?"

Anna was there again, sitting on his bed.

Jeremy sat down beside her, running a hand over his face and through his hair.

"My...my friend Vicki... She's...She's dead."

"Vicki? The one you thought was a..."

"Yep." Jeremy nodded sadly,"Turns out she's been dead all along."

"She's the reason you wanted to turn?" Anna's tone conveyed how hurt she was,"You wanted to be with her?"

Jeremy turned to look at her,"Look, I'm sorry -"

But he was alone.

* * *

Damon headed upstairs, massaging the spot on his jaw where Alaric had socked him.

For a human, he threw quite a punch.

Damon entered Stefan's room, and saw the empty blood bags strewn across the floor, and a part of the bed.

His blue eyes followed the trail of empty bags, finding Stefan sitting on the floor, in the corner, drinking from another bag.

Damon sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"Oh, tut, tut, little brother..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hayden: Hey! No, John isn't Evanna's father. Evanna's father is another OC I've created. Her father's name is Anthony, and he's Grayson's younger brother and John's older brother. Evanna's mother, Eliza, is Sheila's daughter. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

A week passed, the funeral had been held and people were trying to return to normal life.

Jeremy had spent most of his time in his room. Including on that Friday morning.

"Come on, Jer!" Elena called from the bottom of the stairs.

Evanna leaned against the wall,"We're walking out the door now!"

Jenna rushed into the hallway and handed Elena a thermos,"You forgot this."

"Thanks." Elena smiled, slipping it into her bag.

There was a knock on the door and Evanna reached over to open it.

"Evanna! Elena!"

"Uncle John! Hi!" Evanna replied, looking at Elena, who shrugged.

"Jenna..." He greeted cooly, stepping inside.

"John, you made it."

"I said I'd be here before noon."

"Well, what you say and what you do are typically two different things."

Evanna smirked, standing up straight and pulling her bag over her shoulder.

Jeremy arrived at the end of stairs,"Uncle John, what's up?"

"Hey!"

Jeremy slapped him on the back before walking out the front door.

"I had some business in town; I thought a visit was in order." John shrugged in explanation.

"How long are you staying?" Elena asked him.

"I don't know yet."

Evanna shrugged,"Okay, well, we have school to get to, so ... we'll see you later."

"Bye, girls. Have a good day."

* * *

Evanna met up with Matt and Meredith by her locker and told them about Uncle John's return as they walked through the hallway.

"He said his trip is open ended."

"Uncle John ... never really liked the guy."

Evanna glanced at Matt,"Does anyone?"

Meredith slung an arm around Evanna's shoulder,"We're here for moral support if you need it."

"Thanks, but I think I'll suffer this one alone." Evanna gave a sympathetic look to Matt,"You've been through enough."

"Thanks, by the way. For everything you did at the funeral? I forgot to thank you both. I couldn't have done it without you."

Meredith tossed him a small smile,"Of course, Mattie."

Evanna grinned,"Is Caroline still baking for you guys?"

Matt chuckled,"She spent the weekend with her dad and won't be back until tomorrow morning, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped another lasagna."

* * *

Alaric told Evanna and Elena to stay behind after class after fifth period.

Alaric closed the door behind the last student and returned to his desk.

"I thought you two should take a look at Jeremy's paper."

Elena took the paper, Evanna moving around to stand beside her as they read the title; _'Fact or Fiction: The truth about vampires in Mystic Falls.'_

"I thought I told him to lay off that idea." Evanna sighed as they handed the paper back.

"He was very clear that he didn't think it was real. Just thought I should show you."

"I hope he doesn't." Elena said, sharing a look with her cousin,"We've done so much to protect him from all this."

"So, how do you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?" Evanna asked.

"The secrets, and the lies? You have to lie to everyone that's important to you both."

"It's not safe for them to know the truth." Evanna shrugged as Elena finished,"We keep it from them because we love them."

"I think Stefan's a good guy, but he _is_ a vampire."

"Stefan _is _a good guy." Elena told him confidently,"I know it's hard to understand, but he's different. He would never hurt me."

* * *

Stefan came home with them, and Elena and him went up to her room.

Evanna walked into the kitchen, smiling at Jenna, Jeremy and John as she set down her purse on the table.

"I'm home. What are we talking about?"

"The Founder's Day kick-off party." Jeremy explained,"Something I have no interest in."

"Sure you do," John said,"It's tradition."

Jenna shrugged,"It will be our role to break that tradition."

"The Gilbert's have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage." John told Jeremy.

Evanna who was behind him, looked at Jeremy.

She rolled her eyes and mocked John silently.

Jenna smiled at her as Evanna laughed silently and returned to her seat, this time with a drink.

"Hm, the Gilbert family legacy." Jenna nodded,"I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it."

Evanna shrugged and joked,"You can have one of my legacies. Take your pick; Bennett or Keaton?"

Jeremy looked up at John,"Why does Jenna hate you?"

"We used to sleep together."

Evanna choked on her drink and Jeremy slapped her back. Jenna's mouth fell open and she threw a bag at him.

"John! I'm standing right here!"

Elena rushed into the kitchen wide-eyed.

She grabbed Evanna's arm,"I need to talk to you, now!"

* * *

An hour later, Elena went out with Jeremy.

Elena and Stefan had been in her room, kissing, when he vamped out and flew off her. He had sped out of her room then, and that's when Elena had rushed downstairs.

They decided to leave Stefan alone and talk to him at the party that night. Elena decided to get out of the house so she could tell Jeremy about her adoption.

Just as the two left, Evanna returned to the kitchen.

"Where'd they go?" Jenna asked as she sat down.

"For a walk. Elena wants to have a talk with him."

"About her adoption?"

Evanna stared at John,"You know?"

"Of course I do."

Evanna nodded her head,"Yeah, she wants to tell him."

Evanna took her phone from her purse and sent a text to Damon.

_Situation at the house - involving Stefan. How fast can you get here?_

She set down her phone and less than a minute later, the doorbell rang.

Evanna got up and headed out to the hall.

"You're here...?" She asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You ask, I come." Damon smirked, walking in,"I'm easy like that."

Evanna raised her finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet, that she wasn't alone in the house. Evanna nodded towards the stairs and began walking up.

"No, Evanna, I will not go to your bedroom with you."

Damon called with a grin.

Evanna rolled her eyes, grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs.

In the kitchen, John raised an eyebrow,"Was that-?"

"Damon Salvatore? Yes."

"I didn't know he knew Evanna."

"They've known each other for months, pretty much since she came back. He's a dick. You two should get on great."

* * *

Upstairs, Evanna opened the door to her bedroom and let him in.

"Ah, just like I remember..." Damon grinned, flopping down on her bed.

He picked up a teddy and played with it's arms.

"Stop messing around."

Damon looked back at her,"Did you know that you're uncle has been kicking it with the council?"

"What?"

"Yep."

"Perfect. We'll just add that to list of how everything's falling apart."

"So, what happened here?"

Evanna told him what Elena had told her and he nodded, still playing with her childhood teddy.

"I'm worried about Stefan, Damon. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?"

"A few days? Give or take."

"It's been a few days."

"Give, then. I don't know, what's the big deal?"

He rose from the bed, handing her the teddy and walked passed her.

Evanna looked at her teddy before throwing it back on her bed,"He's not himself, Damon."

Damon stopped at the dresser and pulled open the top drawer,"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself. Ooh." Damon pulled out a white bra and grinned at her reflection in the mirror.

Evanna sighed, taking it from him and putting it back in the drawer.

She closed it and sighed,"Please don't make me sorry for asking you."

Damon took a picture frame for the dresser, dodging her attempt to take it back. In it, she was two months old, sitting on her father's lap.

"It is what it is, Evanna. The Stefan you know was 'good behavior, Stefan', 'reign it in, Stefan', 'fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level ... Stefan', but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention."

Evanna had walked towards him by now to take the picture back.

When she was right in front of him, he pursed his lips and 'tut-tutted' at her.

Evanna took the frame and moved away,"He's not you, not even close."

"Well, he doesn't want to be me," Damon said, advancing on her.

She was stuck between the dresser and his body as he spoke,"That doesn't mean that deep down, he's not."

Damon stared at her a few moments before walking towards her door and leaving.

Evanna took a deep breath and sighed.

Damon loved making her uncomfortable, she was sure of it.

* * *

Evanna sat talking to Jenna at the kick off party when she spotted Stefan dancing with Elena - willingly.

They had arrived twenty minutes before.

"Excuse me, Jenna." Evanna told her, going to stand beside Damon.

Damon grinned when she approached,"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

Damon glanced at her up and down,"Eventually. One way or another."

They both shared a look before glancing back at Stefan.

Damon went to walk towards the bar but stopped behind her.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear,"You look beautiful."

Evanna watched him go before glancing down at her outfit.

A peach pink thigh-length dress, with a black bow in the middle, black cardigan and black platforms.

It was something she had thrown together in an hour.

She smiled before turning back to join Jenna.

* * *

Elena had sat down beside Jenna and the three girls were laughing.

Elena spotted someone and grinned,"History teacher at three o'clock."

"Girls, how do I look?"

"Beautiful." Evanna answered as Alaric came up to them.

"I was looking for you."

Jenna smiled at Alaric,"Here I am. I haven't seen you in a while."

Alaric looked at Elena and Evanna,"Yeah, things have been a little crazy, but I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?"

"Uh, sure."

Elena and Evanna watched them go before Evanna grinned.

"Oh! I spy with my little eye, Meredith and Caroline." Evanna said,"You coming?"

"I think I'll stay here. I see Matt, I want to talk to him."

"Okay, see you later."

* * *

Two hours into the party, Evanna sat at the bar with her coke.

Damon slid in beside her and she asked.

"Are you aware of what your brother's been up to?"

"I've been busy with your cousin."

"Jeremy? What'd he do?"

"Jeremy's been asking about Vicki Donovan's death."

"He knows the death was ruled as an overdose."

"Really? '_Oh, but Sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?_' I know, I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain-"

"No, you are not compelling him again."

"If he keeps asking questions-"

"I'm serious, Damon. No more compelling. I'll handle it."

Damon shrugged, took a small red rose from the potted plant and handed it to her,"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Damon walked away.

* * *

"Damon, right?"

Damon glanced over his shoulder as John joined him on the balcony.

"John."

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting."

"Yeah. It's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be."

Damon snorted softly,"Yeah. When was the last time you were here?"

"Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?"

"Oh, not long at all."

"So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath."

Damon tossed him a tight smile,"I wouldn't overreact, John."

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash."

"That's the story, huh?" Damon pursed his lips.

"Part of the story, yeah."

"Oh, there's more?"

"Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that, didn't you?"

Damon didn't look at him, his jaw clenching being the only hint that he was uncomfortable.

"I mean, you're the one that did it."

Damon finally faced him,"And you're telling me this why?"

"I just thought we get the introduction outs of the way."

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so…"

"Why don't you take a bite to find out?"

Damon smiled,"It's not worth my time."

They looked at each other, sharing identical smiles. With a chortle, Damon began to walk away, only to turn back and snap John's neck.

* * *

Evanna found Jeremy sitting on a couch and joined him,"Hey, Jer... I heard about your conversation with the Sheriff."

"No one is trying to figure out what happened to her. They all want to believe that she OD'ed."

Evanna sighed,"The coroner's office confirmed it. If that's what they said happened then…"

"Is that what you believe?"

Evanna looked at him,"What do you think happened?"

"I think somebody killed her and buried her body and I don't think we should write it off just 'cause it's easy."

"They're just doing what they can to move on." She told him with a sad smile.

"The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people to move on."

"Jer, just let it go, okay? Whatever it was, she's gone now."

"Whatever it was? So you don't think it was an overdose?"

Evanna opened her mouth to say something, closed it and then answered,"Yes ... I do."

Jeremy noticed how uncomfortable his cousin was getting and pushed,"Is there something you're not telling me? Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Stop it, that doesn't mean anything."

"If there was something else you would tell me, right?"

Evanna stood up,"Of course I would."

With that, she walked away from him as he stared at her back suspiciously.

* * *

Another hour later, and drama had ensued.

Tyler and Kelly (both drunk) had been caught by Elena and Matt making out.

Tyler and Matt had fought, both ending up bleeding.

The party had returned to a semi-normal state as the night moved on.

"Hey!" Damon clapped his brother's shoulder,"You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?"

"Actually, I don't want any news Damon."

"Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?"

Stefan froze,"What?"

"Great party by the way, huh?"

Damon flashed him a grin, and left, and Stefan moved to follow him, only to find an upset and bleeding Kelly on the balcony.

"Is everything alright?" He asked gently, crouching down beside her.

"No. I ruined it, I always ruin it. What is wrong with me?"

Stefan didn't hear her words, as they were masked by the thumping of her heartbeat as the blood coming from her forehead drew him in. In a trance, Stefan reached out and brushed the cut with his fingertip.

Kelly slid back,"What are you doing?"

Stefan snapped out of it, standing up.

"Uh, I'm sorry."

Wiping the blood off his finger, he quickly left.

* * *

Inside, Damon was leaning against the wall, sipping his alcohol absentmindedly when he spotted John walk in.

Without a broken neck.

John flashed him a smug grin, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You got to be kidding me!"

Mayor Lockwood stepped onto the small stage, tapping the microphone twice to gather attention.

"Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming founders' day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?"

There was applause as John stepped up to the mic and addressed everyone.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other." His eyes landed on Damon,"It's good to be home."

Damon glared back, and didn't bother looking at Alaric when the history teacher stepped up beside him.

"Look at his right hand."

"Who's?"

"Towns favorite's son. Look at his ring."

Alaric squinted, peering at the ring,"Well, it looks like mine."

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the _dead_ 5 minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?"

"Isobel, my wife."

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!"

Alaric looked back at John,"Do you think John knew Isobel?"

"I think John knows a lot of things."

* * *

"Not so excited that we have another month of these Founder's day events." Evanna groaned as she, Elena and Jenna returned home.

Jenna nodded, heading into her bedroom,"Tell me about it."

"Goodnight, family!" Evanna called before disappearing into her own room.

Elena spotted Jeremy's door, open, and walked inside, frowning slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm _fine_, Elena."

Put out by his harsh tone, Elena retreated, bumping into Stefan the minute she stepped into her room. She ran over, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh my god, you scared me!"

"Sorry." He apologized,"I'm sorry that I ran off earlier."

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Uh, no."

"Talk to me."

Elena walked over and closed her bedroom door, rejoining Stefan and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Stefan, tell me."

"I tried so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working, it was working but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her blood on my hands."

"And then what happened?" Elena pushed.

"And then that guy in the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it."

"But you didn't?" Elena asked tentatively, fearing the possible answer.

"No, but I wanted to. Elena, my head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you, and so I'm telling you this."

Elena teared up in anguish on his behalf,"That's okay; I need you to tell me these things."

"But I don't want you to see me like this, I don't want you to know that this side of me exists."

"Stefan, you're gonna get through this. I'm gonna help you pull through. It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay."

She took his face in her hands, but Stefan broke away and stood up, pacing quickly.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, I can't, I'm afraid of what I could do to you."

"I'm not."

Elena followed, and successfully took his face in her hands the second time around.

"Stefan, I'm not." She kissed him,"I'm not, okay?"

Stefan teared up too, and welcomed her embrace, burying his head in the space between her neck and her shoulder.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Damon intercepted John.

John turned to walk away, only to be blocked by Alaric.

He chuckled, turning back to Damon.

"I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate. You're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?"

"Okay, you obviously know who I am."

"I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret."

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." Damon's tone was accusing.

"More than you can imagine, Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that either of you or the council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the originals Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls."

Damon's surprise couldn't be masked, and John was triumphant.

"How did you get that ring?"

"I had inherited one, my brothers had the others. This was Grayson's. Anthony made sure I got it after his death," John showed them his ring,"... and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy."

"So you did know her?"

"Who do you think send her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?"

"You sent her?"

"Guilty. Why, did you think someone else send her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

Damon paused,"How do you know about Katherine?"

"How do I know anything, Damon?"

"What do you want?" Damon asked finally.

"So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Rick. I've heard so much about you."

John walked away, leaving two stumped men behind himself.

* * *

When Stefan arrived home, Damon was sat in front of the fire on the couch, an ever present glass in his hand, and pressed to his forehead.

"We have a problem Stefan and when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has…" Damon glanced up, and took in his baby brother's dishevelled appearance.

"You don't look so good. Its different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years."

Damon approached Stefan, and touched his shoulder, setting the glass of blood down in front of him.

"Have a good night, brother."

Damon went upstairs.

Stefan wasted no time in draining the glass.


	19. Chapter 19

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was a few days later when Damon got called down to the Founders' Hall, for a top secret, secret meeting with both Sheriff Forbes, and his new enemy, John Gilbert.

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised."

Damon frowned at Liz,"Compromised? You mean stolen?"

The middle-aged blonde Sheriff nodded,"We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them."

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft." John piped up.

Damon cast him a sideways glance,"I know what you meant."

"We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county."

Damon's bitter smile never wavered as he stared at John,"How lucky for us, we have John."

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again." Liz informed.

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this."

Liz brightened visibly at the idea,"Truthfully I can use the extra hands." She faced Damon,"Is that something you would be willing to do?"

"Well, of course." Damon pursed his lips in thought,"I mean, if it'll help."

John grinned,"I think we could make a good team, don't you think, Damon?"

Damon gritted his teeth,"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you."

* * *

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day." Alaric announced as he paced back and forth before his class,"Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but, hey, what do I know?"

Evanna twirled the end of her plait, puffing her cheeks in boredom.

She felt something hit the back of her head, and paused, turning around to see Meredith, giggling behind her palm.

Tossing a half-hearted glare at the redhead, Evanna bent down and retrieved the rolled up sheet of paper, and inconspicuously unfolded it behind her desk.

_Is Stefan okay? He seems jittery._

Evanna's eyes landed on Stefan, and she indeed noticed the tapping of his pencil against his textbook, and the light, repetitive thudding of his shoe hitting the metal leg of his seat.

She had been surprised when he showed up at school, figuring he'd take a few days off because of his cravings, but nope. There was still something off with him, but Elena didn't seem worried, and Evanna figured they shouldn't either.

She grabbed a pen from her pencil case, and scribbling down a response, folding it again.

The second Alaric turned to write on the board, Evanna stood up and launched the paper projectile back at Meredith, hitting her square in the forehead.

Some witnesses began to laugh, and Evanna quickly sat down as Alaric turned to inspect his students.

He stared at the teenagers oddly, and shook his head, continuing on with the lesson.

Evanna glanced back at her friend, and giggled quietly.

Meredith poked her tongue out, and copied Evanna's earlier actions by hiding the note behind her desk.

_He's fine.__Don't worry about it. And ow!_

* * *

Damon was relaxing at home when the doorbell rang.

He groaned softly, lazily strolling towards the door. He groaned, leaning his head against the heavy object.

"I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell."

Anna stared at him, dead on,"I'm here on behalf of my mother."

She walked right past him, and he rolled his eyes, closing the door behind her.

"Please, come in." He deadpanned,"On behalf of or in spite of?"

Anna sighed, turning around and folding her arms,"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him… It wasn't supposed to go down like that."

"You're playing house with half of a tomb of _really_ pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happen?"

"My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her."

"Why isn't she here telling me this?"

"She doesn't really do apologies."

"Well, that's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness. Just run along. And if you're going continue playing house with these little vampires pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it."

Anna frowned,"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week."

"Then it's one of your others."

"The others are gone, Damon." Anna shook her head.

"Well, _where_ did they go?"

"They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with your brother, my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now. I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

"Oh! Thank God I've found you!" Caroline walked quickly over to the three girls, a hand on her forehead,"I am in so much trouble."

Meredith's brows knitted together in concern,"What's going on?"

"Major wardrobe problem! You guys need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's court"

In unison, Evanna and Meredith rolled their eyes, laughing in relief, and Elena froze.

"The Founder's court? Did I miss something?"

"The Founder's court!" Caroline exclaimed in a 'Duh!' tone,"You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it."

"Oh my god!" Elena ran a hand over her face,"We signed up for that so long ago… I completely forgot!"

"So, are you dropping out then?" Caroline asked, a hint of hope in her tone.

"I can't."

Caroline looked to Evanna, an eyebrow arched.

"No?"

Evanna shook her head, and elaborated with a gentle voice.

"Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter."

* * *

"How was school?" Damon asked, appearing in front of Stefan as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

"Fine." Stefan replied vaguely.

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?"

Stefan paused, sighing deeply,"You're making small talk, why?"

"You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and glom, a little more pep in you step."

"And you think it's because I drank human blood again?"

"I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you." Damon winked, raising his glass of Bourbon to his lips.

Stefan extended his arms, and dropped them to his sides again,"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm clean."

Damon scrunched up his face,"Yeah, not possible. Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing."

"I'm clean."

"You're lying!"

Stefan rolled his eyes, walking passed his brother and bumping Damon's shoulder with his own.

"Believe what you want."

* * *

"I'm sorry for the short notice; I didn't even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it." Elena told Stefan over the phone that evening.

"I will be happy to escort you anyway." Stefan smiled.

"My mom was really into this Founder's day stuff. She was even Miss Mystic in her day. I kind of want to do it for her."

"It'll be great, we'll have fun."

He could hear Elena's smile,"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Stefan hung up, and set down his phone, opening the drawer by his bed and hiding the blood bag inside it. He hurried downstairs and into the basement, opening the fridge full of blood bags he had down there. He pulled one out, and closed the door, the reflective metal revealing Damon, who stood behind him with accusing eyes.

"Well well, he's a liar and a thief. So, when were you gonna share?"

"Go ahead, help yourself." Stefan shrugged easily, tossing him the bag.

"No, no, no I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie."

"So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control."

"Under control?" Damon scoffed,"You robbed the hospital!"

"So, what's your point?"

"Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?"

"Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like."

"Yeah..." Damon followed him upstairs,"What's Elena think about the new… you?"

"Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person."

"_Clearly._"

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet. Neither does Evanna, so don't go complaining to her either."

Damon rolled his eyes,"You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling…"

"I'm not having trouble."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Damon sighed,"I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping."

"I know that it pains you to see this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine. So please, do me a favor and back off."

* * *

"Is there something I don't know?"

Damon held the front door open for Evanna and she walked inside. He'd been getting a lot of visitors that day, but she was the last person he expected to show up.

Since rescuing Stefan, Evanna had almost gone out of her way to avoid him.

"You're not the Gilbert I was expecting."

Evanna entered the living room,"You're expecting a Gilbert?"

"Your favourite uncle."

"Barf. Why is John comin' over here?"

"Sheriff Forbes thinks it's best that we work together... it's not important."

Evanna snorted, and then began to laugh,"Oh, I'm sorry; I just love it when someone other than me is forced to spend time with him. It's nice to be on the other side of things."

Damon rolled his eyes and approached the bar, pouring himself a drink,"Not that I should, but can I offer you a drink?"

"I'm good. I'm not staying long, I just need to talk to you."

Damon motioned for her to take a seat on the couch, and joined her,"About what?"

"Okay, so I know that after Stefan fed on Elena, he was... a little messed up, and I thought, since he was back at school, that he was back to normal. But then Meredith got suspicious, and she doesn't even know about all of _this_, and then I got suspicious, and now it's a whole big thing."

"And you came to me ... why?"

"_Because_ if there is something wrong, and I ask Stefan, he's just gonna deny it. So I'm asking you. Is there something I don't know? Is anyone in danger?"

Damon locked eyes with her, and almost told her the truth.

_Almost._

"Everything's fine. It's probably just Stefan's time of the month." He quipped, with a flippant wave of his hand.

Evanna took a deep breath and nodded,"So, I'm worrying for nothing. Okay, good. Thanks."

She stood up and clapped her hands together,"Well, I'll let you get ready for your date with your new best friend."

Damon followed her into the hallway,"Question; I know why I hate your uncle, but why do you?"

"I don't hate him, I just... I'm not his biggest fan."

"Why not?"

"Uh, Damon, you've _met _him. He's a judgemental ass, but that doesn't mean I hate him. Kinda like with you."

Damon raised an eyebrow,"You _don't_ hate me?"

Evanna gave him a tiny smile,"I don't hate you. I don't agree with the things you do, like, 95% of the time, but I've never hated you."

"Oh, stop," Damon smirked,"You're making me blush."

Evanna rolled her eyes,"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got training with Grams."

"Learned how to torture me yet?"

Evanna grinned as he pulled open the door.

"That's today's lesson!"

Damon plastered on an expression that Evanna could only describe as a mix of a grin and a grimace.

"Oh, _goodie_!"

"Evanna," A surprised voice called,"What are you doing here?"

Her uncle John stepped onto the porch, and she grimaced.

"Uh, I was picking something up. From Stefan." Evanna tried,"And now I have it. So... I'm leaving."

Damon attempted to stifle a laugh, though his attempt was futile and he ended up getting an elbow to the stomach as Evanna walked passed him.

John entered once she'd climbed into her car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Didn't think my neice and you were so chummy."

Damon closed the door and folded his arms,"What do you want?"

"You haven't returned any of my calls."

"Most people take that as a hint."

"Where do we start looking for vampires?"

"How do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me."

"Actually, I care very much"

"What Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one"

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest." John stated calmly,"The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval."

Damon clenched his jaw, his interest peaked,"What is it?"

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe."

"Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it."

"Oh come on Damon! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?"

There was a long pause before Damon shook his head, unfolding his arms.

"I'm not playing anymore. Get out. Get out."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See, you don't know everything, do you John?"

"I'll tell the entire council what you are."

"Go for it!" Damon's eyes flashed dangerously,"I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?"

* * *

In the gym of Robert Lee High later that evening, Carol Lockwood was busy conducting the rehearsals of the traditional dance associated with Miss Mystic Falls.

Evanna leaned against the wall, watching and laughing at her friends involved.

Caroline was positively beaming, having dreamed of being in the pageant for years, while Stefan and Elena were a little more reserved.

She felt the cool, supple leather brush against her bare arm and glanced at the jacket's owner sideways,"What are you doing here?"

Damon smirked,"Same thing you are. Teasing the less fortunate. These things never get any less lame."

Evanna laughed and nodded,"Fair enough. How'd your date go?"

"John was a pleasure as always."

"I'm sure." Evanna snorted,"You know what I noticed?"

"What?"

"His ring. It's like Alaric's."

"Mmhmm. Exactly like Alaric's."

"What do you mean?"

"It brings him back to life."

"It - wait, how do you know that?"

Damon grimaced and she gasped before whispering furiously,"You killed my uncle?!"

"He came back! And he knows about vampires. I think we have bigger issues to worry about. Like how Anna showed up at my house this morning."

"Anna?" Evanna's eyes widened,"She's still hanging around Jeremy, by the way."

"She said her mother kicked the other vampires out of town. She said they were sorry about what happened to Stefan."

"Was she genuine?"

Damon shrugged,"Seemed so. I wouldn't trust it though."

"Do you think she'd tell Jeremy about vampires?"

"Why?"

"He's developed a strange new obsession with the undead. Or, so his latest history papers say."

"Evanna! Damon! What are you two doing here?" Carole smiled, making the two of them look away from each other.

"Moral support." Damon offered, flashing her his trademark grin.

"How sweet. Why don't you two hop on in?"

"What?" Evanna spoke, smile dropping.

Elena giggled into her palm and Evanna shot her a glare.

"Go on. It'll be fun."

Damon grinned, holding his hand out for her,"Evanna?"

Evanna sighed, giving him her hand.

They took their places next to Elena and Stefan, who were grinning.

Evanna glared at both of them.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Honor your partner." Carole instructed.

Damon bowed in front of Evanna who copied the other girls's curtsies.

"Stay focused," Carole continued,"Right hand around."

Evanna raised her right hand, as did Damon, placing hers just in front of Damon's as they walked around each other.

"Flirt with your eyes."

Damon made a point to do that, wriggling his eyebrows.

Evanna returned to her original spot and laughed as they repeated the action with the left hand,"This is ridiculous."

"Both hands, and around."

Damon smirked as they followed Carole's instructions,"You only think that because you have no idea what you're doing."

"Sorry," Evanna grinned,"I wasn't alive when this was cool."

"Hey!" Damon chuckled, grabbing her hand. He spun her around, caught her in his arms, dipped her and then brought her back up.

"This was never cool." He whispered in her ear.

Evanna giggled, one arm around his back, the other around his neck.

"No, no." Carole said, walking through the small gap made by the couples to stand beside them,"There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch."

Carole moved back to her original spot at the front,"Very nice, Amber!"

"We just got scolded." Evanna giggled again, this time quietly.

"If you ask me, the near touch is over-rated."

Evanna smiled,"You're in a good mood."

"Is that a bad thing? Would you rather I be all brooding and tortured? Do you want me to be Stefan, 'cause that is not a good look."

Stefan shot a glare at his brother, which went ignored.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Evanna beamed back at him, her chestnut eyes sparkling.

As they repeated the dance steps, their bodies got closer.

They both stepped away at the same time and Evanna pointed at him with an accusing smirk.

"Oh, no touching." He shook his head and then grinned.

Evanna giggled as they went back to dancing.

Yes, Damon being happy was nice to see.

* * *

That night, Evanna came back to the dinner table.

She set the phone on the counter and flopped into her seat.

"That was Carole Lockwood. She wants Damon and I to fill in for Kayla and Mike. Kayla broke her ankle and Mike is too nervous to do it with someone else. Of course, Damon agreed, and yes, I have sent him a very rude text message."

"You're in the pageant?" Jenna asked excitedly.

"God, no! She promised that we'd just have to do the dance. Nothing more."

"The pageant's actually fun, Ava." Elena shrugged from the opposite side of the table.

"Ugh, not my thing. Wait, I have to find a dress."

"I have one. Don't worry." Elena told her.

"What made Carole suggest you dance with Damon?" John asked suddenly.

Evanna glanced at him,"She roped us into rehearsal this morning. Said it'd be fun."

"You _were_ laughing. Okay, 'cause Damon was messing around."

"Yeah, and you were laughing because I had to dance!"

Evanna laughed, sticking her tongue out at Elena, who giggled quietly.

Jeremy chuckled,"I suddenly want to go to the dance. Maybe even bring my camera..."

"If you do, I'll have to kill you."

* * *

The dance was on the next Saturday, a day which came too quickly for Evanna.

The week had been filled with school, friends, training and rehearsal.

Evanna opened the door to her changing room, one she shared with Amber.

The dress that Elena had given her had actually been worn by Evanna's mother. It was red, empire-waist, chiffon, floor-length and strapless. The waist was decorated with little silver beads that matched her dangling earrings. Eliza Keaton-Gilbert always did have good taste in clothes. Evanna's loose-curls had been tightened a slight bit more, but genuinely left in their natural state.

When she opened the door, she spotted Amber pacing the room, freaking out.

"Are you okay, Amber?"

"I hate being the center of attention. I get panic attacks."

"Do you want some privacy to change?"

The blonde shook her head,"I think I'm just going to get some air."

Evanna nodded as Amber passed her. She shook her head, she couldn't blame Amber, she was nervous too. Evanna walked towards the mirror, where her dress bag was draped and unzipped it, taking the dress out. She glanced in the mirror and gasped, flying around to look at Damon. He was dressed in a suit, and everything on him was flawlessly placed. Even his black tie was dead straight against the crisp white shirt.

"You're not supposed to be back here."

"We need to talk."

She looked down at her dress,"Does it have to be right now?"

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook on what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenince me, I'll squeal."

"What are you talking about?"

"I... I lied to you the other day. Stefan's still drinking human blood."

"What?!"

"Yeah. A month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle."

Evanna lowered her body onto the couch as she processed the new information,"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal."

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house."

"Oh, my God." Evanna sighed, leaning her head in one hand.

"He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead."

Evanna blinked before looking back at Damon,"I can't believe this. I mean, it's _Stefan_ that we're talking about here."

"Stefan on human blood, Evanna; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Stefan popped his head around and looked between the two,"Elena wants to know if you have a spare eyeshadow brush."

"Uh, yeah." She handed the brush to Damon, who handed it to his brother.

Stefan narrowed his eyes,"What's going on here?"

"I was just filling Evanna in on your extra-curricular activities."

Stefan chuckled,"What are you talking about?"

"I know about the blood, Stefan."

"I'll uh ... be downstairs." Damon said,"Drinking."

"I was going to tell you." Stefan smiled as the door closed.

"When?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood, it doesn't change anything."

"It's changing you, Stefan."

"Why? Because I kept it a secret from you? Come on Evanna, look, giving the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that?"

"Are you hearing yourself right now? You've been stealing blood and lying and you say that everything's fine? Everything's not fine, Stefan!"

"So what - so you and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out then?"

"It's not about us. It's about what's happening to you. Is this why you flipped on Elena before the Founder's Day kickoff? What were you planning to tell _her_, Stefan?"

Once again, a knock on the interrupted them. Evanna sighed,"Come in!"

Carole opened the door and smiled,"Evanna, let's go. The line-up's starting."

Stefan looked at Evanna,"I'm going to go now."

Evanna watched him go and turned back to Carole.

"I'll be five minutes."

* * *

As Elena, Caroline and Evanna waited to be called down, they talked.

"Do you see Stefan down there?" Elena asked.

"No," Caroline shook her head,"Just my boring escort. Wait, what happened to Stefan?"

"I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this."

Caroline frowned,"What do you mean?"

Evanna set a hand on Elena's shoulders to keep her from running off as she spoke,"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore."

"No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom." Caroline reminded her.

Evanna nodded,"You can do this, Lena."

Mayor Lockwood called out Caroline's name and she went downstairs.

Back upstairs, Carole adressed the two brunettes,"Have any of you seen Amber?"

"No." They answered.

"Hm. Oh, Elena, you're next."

* * *

By the time Elena was called, Stefan was still missing.

Matt noticed and jumped in as her escort and they made their way outside.

"Miss Evanna Gilbert. Escorted by Mister Damon Salvatore."

When she reached the end of the stairs, Damon took her hand (as practiced) and Evanna whispered,"Where's Stefan?"

They kept their smiles on as they whispered quietly.

"I have no idea."

They joined the other's outside and waited for the music to start. When it did, they bowed towards each other.

"What are we going to do?"

"Right now, we just have to get through this." Damon whispered back as they moved back from each other.

Evanna took her mind off that, tried not to focus on the fact that people were staring at her, and focused on the music and the dance.

_"I'm dying to catch my breath._

_Oh, why don't I ever learn? _

_I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to turn it around._

_Can you still see the heart of me? _

_All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace._

_Don't tear me down for all I need._

_Make my heart a better place, give me something I can believe._

_Don't tear me down, you've opened the door now Don't let it close."_

Evanna couldn't tear her eyes from Damon's as they danced. She smiled shyly under the intensity of his gaze. When the dance ended, she smiled fully, even as everything else filled her mind.

* * *

"You did good!" Meredith squealed as she hugged her.

Caroline had won the Miss Mystic Falls title and Evanna was sick of explaining why she wasn't on stage.

Evanna hugged Evelyn and Vincent too as she blushed,"Thanks. I'm never doing it again, though. "

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you, Mr. Sulez."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow,"You're partner seemed to think so too."

"Damon? We're just friends."

"That's what I said about Vincent."

"Mom," Meredith laughed,"Leave her alone."

Evelyn grinned,"Oh, but teasing is so much fun. I think I should give your mother a call, tell her about today."

"You're hilarious." Evanna said dryly and then smiled.

"Where did Stefan go?"

"Uh ... not sure. He wasn't feeling well before-hand." Evanna lied shrugging,"Excuse me, I'm being beckoned by Queen Lockwood."

* * *

It got dark quickly and Evanna was getting fidgety.

Damon had gone out looking for Stefan and hadn't come back yet.

Evanna was stuck talking to Carole and a few of her friends, all of whom were gushing about Damon.

"I mean it, if I was single, I'd grab that and never let go." One of them laughed into her champagne glass.

It was times like these that Evanna wished she had been born a year earlier so that she'd be permitted alcohol by now.

"Speaking of..." Carole smiled as Damon joined them.

"Sorry, ladies. I have to steal Evanna away."

"Of course." Carole nodded as Damon set his hand on Evanna's waist and guided her away.

Damon pulled her into the empty hallway.

"You heard all that, didn't you?"

"A little bit." Damon admitted with a smirk.

"Oh, no, no, do _not_ smirk. I had to listen to that for, like, two and a half hours! Where did you go? Did you find him?"

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom."

Evanna's eyes widened as Damon continued, both of them unaware of the redhead overhearing them.

"There was blood and that Amber girl is missing."

"Oh, my God. He won't hurt her, he won't."

"Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat, come on."

* * *

Damon stopped as they stood outside the house.

"What is it?" Evanna stopped beside him.

"I hear him." Damon sped into the woods (which happened to be to the side of the Lockwood house) and Evanna followed after him, despite her heels.

"Stefan!" Evanna called, as she pulled to a stop behind Damon.

"What is he doing?" Evanna turned around to see Meredith staring at Stefan in horror.

"Meredith-"

"Stefan, come on." Damon urged him helplessly.

Stefan turned and attacked Damon, pushing him into a nearby tree.

Evanna focused her attention on Stefan and watched as he fell to his knees, gripping his head in pain. Sheila had taught her this new trick. It worked on anyone with a supernatural healing ability, making their brain vessels go pop over and over again. It was agonizing, and paralyzing.

When Stefan was safely away from Damon, on the ground, and seemingly back to his old self, Evanna stopped the spell and took a deep breath.

Damon was staring at her in amazement, as he had never seen her do magic.

He turned his attention back to his brother,"Stefan, don't do this. It's okay."

Stefan looked at all three individually before running off into the woods. Damon sighed, staring after his brother just as Sheriff Forbes ran up.

* * *

As Liz talked to Amber, Evanna pulled Meredith off to the side,"Mere, I promise you, I'll explain. Just ... don't mention anything to Sheriff Forbes, and _especially_ not to Elena."

Meredith breathed in and let it out,"Okay."

Evanna gave her a small smile,"Thank you."

Damon looked at her as she put her hand to her head,"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's the first time I've done that. Takes some getting used to."

Damon rubbed her back in comfort as Liz approached.

"She doesn't remember anything." She told Damon who nodded,"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did. She lost a lot of blood."

Sheriff Forbes nodded before looking at the two girls,"You didn't see anything?"

Evanna glanced back at Meredith who shook her head,"No, we just found her and called Damon."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Meredith asked after clearing her throat.

"It looks like it, yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here."

Evanna turned to look at Damon who nodded gently.

* * *

On the way back, Meredith turned to Evanna,"What is going on?"

Evanna pulled her to a bench and they both sat down,"It sounds crazy, and I doubt you'll believe it-"

"After what I saw, I'll believe anything."

"Stefan's a ... he's a vampire. So is Damon. Elena and I are the only ones who know."

"How did you find out?"

"Elena was suspicious of Stefan, and he eventually fessed up."

"And you?"

"I'm a witch, Mere. So is my Grams. Everything's really messed up."

Evanna teared up and Meredith pulled her into a hug,"Which is why you can't tell Elena about what happened here tonight. She doesn't know that Stefan is back on human blood and we want to keep her as far away as possible."

"What do we do?"

"I think you, Damon and I should talk somewhere else. I'll text Damon and tell him to meet us at my Grams's house."

* * *

When Damon pulled up at Sheila's house, Evanna was on the porch waiting for him.

Damon pulled her into a hug, and she accepted it, surprising him slightly, and he let go when Sheila appeared at the doorway.

"Damon, come in."

Damon hesitantly stepped over the threshold, expecting some sort of trap.

Nothing happened as he stared at Sheila.

"We have important matters to discuss, Damon. I'm not petty."

Evanna smiled, stepping in behind Damon. She walked passed him, now dressed casually, and sat down beside Meredith.

"I told Meredith about everything that's been going on."

Meredith turned her gaze on him,"I won't tell anyone."

Damon nodded and stood behind the couch, right behind Evanna.

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

When they pulled up outside the Salvatore house, Evanna took a deep breath.

They had dropped Meredith home and Sheila had stayed in her house, ready to call Jenna and tell her that Evanna would be staying with her for a few days so they could catch up.

Sheila wasn't happy with the idea of Evanna staying with Damon, but she trusted her granddaughter. Damon? Not so much.

"You ready for this?"

Evanna nodded,"Yeah. Let's just get it over with."

They separated as soon as they stepped inside, Damon speeding downstairs and Evanna going up to Stefan's room.

She opened the door and saw him pacing.

"Hey..."

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know."

"_Now _you know."

"That wasn't you." Evanna said softly.

"Oh, it was absolutely me. A monster, a predator, that's who I am Evanna."

"That's what the blood makes you."

"The blood brings out what's inside of me and if you think any differently then you're an idiot."

"I know this isn't you Stefan."

"I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl's body. It's who I am Evanna."

Evanna folded her arms stubbornly,"You can't scare me off."

"Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?"

"Because you're my friend," Evanna exclaimed,"And I want to _help_ you. This isn't you, and you've worked too hard to stay off human blood, I'm not going to let you throw that away, Stefan!"

Evanna pulled him into a hug as he cried on her shoulder.

"We're going to fix this." She whispered, rubbing his back.

"You're going to be okay." She continued, slipping the vervain dart Damon had given her from her pocket and plunging it into Stefan's back.

He fell to the ground as Damon appeared in the doorway,"Sure you want to do this?"

Evanna looked at him,"I'm sure."

Damon nodded, picked up his brother and carried him down to the basement. There was a cell at the end of the basement and Damon set him down on the floor, closing the large metal door behind him.

"There's no guarantee it'll work." Damon told Evanna as she stared through the small gap.

"It has to."

Damon nodded, turning towards the door,"You coming?"

"I think I'll stay here."

Damon watched her lower her body to the ground and lean against the wall. He copied her. Evanna stared at him and gave him a small smile.

It'd work ... it had to.


	20. Chapter 20

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hayden: Right, so, Evanna doesn't live with her parents because her parents live in Richmond with her brother and sister, which is an hour away from Mystic Falls. After the incident with her car bursting into flames, Evanna's parents finally gave in to her wish of returning to her hometown, and Evanna moved in with Jenna along with Jeremy and Elena.**

**I probably should have provided some backstory, sorry.**

**As for writing, it's easier having her live in Mystic Falls.**

* * *

Four days passed by quickly.

The first morning, Evanna had returned home, packed a bag and came back to the Salvatore house.

Elena had asked her if she'd seen Stefan, but Evanna said no.

Damon planned to send a text to Elena from Stefan's phone saying he had to go out of town for a while. Elena seemed to buy it.

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this." Evanna sighed, looking through the gap.

"You're the one who locked him up." Damon sang from the corner.

"You helped."

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people while the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?"

Evanna looked at him doubtfully,"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?"

"Your thing, not mine."

* * *

Later on, Evanna walked into the living room to see Damon turning the device Pearl had given him a few days before in his hands.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?"

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work."

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?"

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?"

"I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights." Evanna shrugged, folding a pair of jeans.

"So, you'll be here again tonight?"

Evanna raised an eyebrow,"Is that a problem?"

"Yes." Damon nodded, turning to her with a smirk,"You're a complete nuisance."

Evanna smiled, heading into the hallway.

"See you later, Damon."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman."

Damon paused,"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?"

"Ah, it's a mystery." Alaric said slowly,"Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Evanna's uncle. You interested?"

"What kind of digging?"

"I've got an old friend from Duke. Who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger."

Damon raised an eyebrow, pouring himself a drink,"Well, did he find anything?"

"Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number... The same number that Elena dialed to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected."

"Isobel knows John." Damon nodded,"Whatever. We knew that."

"Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's... It's an apartment in Grove Hill."

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?"

"I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find."

"Perfect. Give me the address."

"Oh, so you can go without me?" Alaric scoffed,"No. I don't think so."

"I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me."

"Yeah, well, you _did_ kill me."

Damon pursed his lips, and then a small beeping from his phone told him he had another call coming in.

"Hold on."

* * *

"I'm just picking up some clothes and then I'll be over. How's he doing?" Evanna asked, rushing around her room.

"Extra broody. Hold on."

Evanna rolled her eyes as everything went silent.

"I'm back. He won't eat anything." Damon's voice told her from the phone.

"He has to eat. What's his favourite ... type of, um..."

Evanna could almost see Damon's smirk on the other line,"Favourite type of what?"

"Type of animal blood that he prefers?"

"Ew. Gross."

"Your joking doesn't help."

"Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do."

"I'd say 'drop dead' but..."

"Ha, ha. Stefan likes... Puppy blood... Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite."

Evanna scoffed, hanging up and slipping her phone back in her pocket.

She closed her closet door and jumped when she spotted John standing there.

"Uncle John, I didn't see you there."

"I thought we could talk. We haven't had a chance to catch up."

"I'm actually just heading out, so..."

"Well, it won't take long."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well...I know you know."

"Know what?"

"It's really silly to keep pretending. What would your mother say if I told her you were hanging around with vampires?"

Evanna crossed her arms and shrugged.

"I'm guessing ... '_It's time to take your meds, John_'. Excuse me."

* * *

A while later, Evanna went down the steps to check on Stefan,"How you feelin'? Damon says you need to drink that. You need it, Stefan. Can't survive without it."

"I don't want to survive."

"What? Don't say that."

"I'm sorry, Evanna. No more. After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over."

Evanna turned on her heel, hurrying upstairs and into the living room.

She knew Damon had heard everything.

"Relax, he's just being dramatic. He's not going to starve himself."

"Why would he say that?"

"He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass."

"Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats."

"I didn't mean physical pain."

"I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be okay here if I have to run out? I have to go to an errand with the teacher."

"The teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends now?"

"I don't have any friends, Evanna."

"Right."

Damon turned back around to face her,"You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself. You know... You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances."

"So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving."

"I won't be long."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Gilbert." Pearl greeted politely, shaking his hand before taking a seat.

"Pearl." John smiled, sitting back in the booth,"What a pleasure. I must admit, I'm surprised that you came."

"Jenna tells me that you wanted to discuss the sale of the building in person."

"Still, revealing yourself to me like this, it took quite a risk."

"I'm not stupid, Mr. Gilbert." Pearl was firm,"You knew who I was when you requested the meeting. So, Damon tells me that you're looking for the device I took from Johnathan. I'm sure you realize I have no intention of giving it to you."

"That's why I wanted to meet you. I'm planning on changing your mind."

"Really?" She tilted her head,"How so?"

"With my Gilbert charm." He smirked,"I know that you have a weakness for it. May I buy you a drink?"

* * *

"So, your mother was in love with Johnathan Gilbert, and he betrayed her?" Jeremy asked, laying back on his bed with Anna.

"Yup."

"And now my uncle John wants this invention-device thing that she gave to Damon."

"That's pretty much it."

"John mentioned there were more Gilbert journals." Jeremy recalled,"I bet that's how he knows everything."

"Do we have to talk about this all night? I've told you everything. I probably shouldn't have, 'cause that could get us both in a lot of trouble."

"I'm not gonna say anything."

"Your uncle John wants us dead." Anna said seriously.

"Oh, you don't know that."

"Yes, I do. He's a hater, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled,"Well, I'm not."

"No. You're something else entirely."

"Oh, yeah? What would that be?"

Anna grinned up at him through thick eyelashes,"My weakness."

She leaned over and kissed him soundly, only for Jeremy to break the kiss a minute later by setting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her softly back.

"I don't want Jenna to walk in on us."

"Jenna's in the kitchen. She just opened the refrigerator."

"Wait. You can hear that? That is _so _cool."

* * *

Shortly after Damon left, Evanna went back down to the cellar.

"You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash, and you'd be dead." Stefan called from inside.

"Yeah, you could. But you won't."

"Please just go away. I don't want you here."

Evanna sighed, opening the door and stepping inside, closing it behind her.

"What are you doing? Get out of here."

"No." Evanna shook her head.

"You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you."

"Then I'm stupid. You need to drink this."

"Evanna, get out of here, or you'll regret it."

"_Drink_."

Stefan knocked the bottle from her hand, vamped out,"I said get out!"

Evanna stared him directly in the eyes, levelling their gaze.

"Nope."

* * *

A minute later, they both sat facing each other, backs against opposite walls.

"What have you told Elena?"

"Damon used your phone to send her a text. You're out of town for a few days." Evanna sighed, looking at him,"Talk to me, Stefan. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm making the decision I should have made years ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have to feed in order to complete the transition."

"I know that." Evanna nodded.

"It was a choice I shouldn't have made."

* * *

"This is the one here." Alaric announced, motioning towards the apartment,"The records show is was paid 3 months in advance."

"This is where it gets tricky. I may or may not be able to get in." Damon grimaced.

"Yeah, how does that work?" Inquired Alaric,"You always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear."

"Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?"

Damon pulled a face, breaking the lock on the door,"You mean, you just brought me along for my company?"

The cerulean eyed vampire opened the door, letting it swing back.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." Alaric decided, looking around.

"Yeah. I'm good." Damon stepped inside,"No permanent resident, apparently."

He headed over to the fridge to figure out if they had any current residents, and found blood bags inside,"Uh, Rick, we have company."

Alaric was jumped, and tackled to the ground. Damon sped over and pulled the vampire off him, slamming him up against the wall by the throat.

"Okay, that's enough." Damon narrowed his eyes,"I know you."

"Damon?"

"Your name is Henry." Damon realized,"You were in the tomb."

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here?"

"So, how do you know John Gilbert?"

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend. How do you know him?"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out."

Alaric staggered to his feet, brushing himself off,"Helping you out how?"

"Adapting." Henry answered,"It's a whole new world... Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place."

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?"

Damon tightened his grip,"That's my friend's very... passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?"

"Uh, no." Henry shook his head as best as he could,"No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes... how to use a microwave, separate my whites."

"What else do you do for him?" Alaric asked suspiciously.

"I help keep an eye on things... You know, with the others."

"The others?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge."

"And what does John want with them?"

Henry's eyes stopped on Alaric,"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Well, that's John. Heh." Damon smirked bitterly,"He's such a do-gooder."

Henry's phone began to ring, and Damon stepped back to let him go and answer it, keeping an eye on him and remaining alert in case he tried to bolt.

"Heh." Henry read the caller ID,"That's John now."

Damon got an idea, and stepped forward,"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him."

"All right. Yeah." Henry nodded and handed over his phone.

After a few minutes, because it continued to ring and Damon made no move to change that, Henry asked,"Are you gonna answer that?"

"Am I gonna... answer that?" Damon asked, sharing a look with Alaric, who shook his head.

Henry grew wary,"What's going on?"

Panicking, and realizing he was in trouble, Henry ran at Alaric.

Damon was quick in intercepting him, incapacitating him as Alaric reared his arm back and staked him. Damon let the body fall unceremoniously to the hardwood floor.

"'_Let's not not kill anyone tonight_'. Your words. Just pointing that out."

* * *

"My apologies."

"No apologies necessary." Pearl gave John a tiny smile,"So, tell me, Mr. Gilbert, why should I let you have the device?"

"Because I can help you. I'm connected around here. The town council's eating out of my hand. They do whatever I say. And I know that you just want to live your life. Complete with a white picket fence, and I can help you do that."

"But the device doesn't work. Why would you even want it?"

"It's a family heirloom. Call me sentimental."

"Johnathan was ahead of his time." Pearl nodded.

"I read his journals. They're very extensive. He actually wrote about you. You were his one regret. He loved you, and he hated himself for what he did to you."

Pearl stiffened, shooting him a glare,"You're lying."

"No." John disagreed,"On his last days, he wrote how sorry he was. You were the only woman he ever loved. Good God. You vampires... you're so emotional. Johnathan Gilbert hated you. His only regret was that he didn't drive a stake through your heart himself."

Pearl gritted her teeth,"I gave it to Damon."

"What?" John's tone was sharp.

"I gave your device to Damon. Why don't you ask him for it yourself? I'm sure he'd be delighted to give it to you." Pearl stood up, grabbing her purse.

"And then, Mr. Gilbert, may you rot in hell."

* * *

"Find anything yet?" Damon tipped the desk drawer over, letting every single document fall onto the desk.

"No, I looked everywhere." Alaric sighed, returning from the bedroom,"The place is..." He shrugged,"The place is clean."

"Well, I'm with you there."

Alaric ran a hand over his face,"Oh, man, this was a real dead-end."

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man. What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?"

Alaric rolled his eyes and flopped onto the couch,"Oh, man. I...I gotta stop this. I can't...I can't keep searching for her."

"Really? After only 2 years? That's actually... moderately healthy."

"What are you going on? 146?"

"Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point." Damon quipped, falling down beside him.

"Ahh. I mean, no answer is enough." Alaric muttered,"I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough."

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel." Damon admitted in a quiet voice,"She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her."

"That's enough, Damon. I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I...I'm done with all of this. Yeah."

* * *

"Hey. What's the matter?" Anna asked, seeing her mother's stricken expression the second she returned home.

"I need you to pack your things. We're leaving."

Anna froze,"What? No."

"I was wrong to think that we could make a home here. It's time for us to move on."

"But I don't want to move on." Anna whined,"I want to stay."

"We can't stay. There's too many people here who know the truth... Too much history."

"So, what, you're just gonna give up, pack us up, and move us out?" Anna grew angry.

"It's not safe here. You know that."

After anger, came desperation,"Please."

"Is this is about Jeremy?"

"No. It's about me finally getting to build a life for myself. Please, mama."

Pearl sighed heavily.

"You gave me my life back. I am just trying to protect yours. I can't force you. It's your decision."

* * *

When Damon came home, Evanna was sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, reading a book.

Stefan had told her a bit of the story of how he turned, before telling her she should go back upstairs. She had left his ring with him, and left.

"Ugh, God, you're still here?" Damon asked with a small smile as he walked in.

"Were you expecting anything else?"

Damon shrugged, picking up her legs, sitting down and placing her legs back on his lap.

"So, how was the 'errand'?"

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?"

"I thought you didn't care..."

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity."

"I think he's getting there. But, he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with - and it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught."

"This is my fault now?"

"It's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just... saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

Damon pursed his lips before standing up,"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more."

Damon nodded, turning to leave,"Yeah. That's an understatement."

Evanna flew after him and pulled him back by his arm,"Damon ... tell me."

* * *

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride." Damon drank down the rest of his bourbon as he finished the story.

Evanna swallowed,"Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but..."

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it."

Evanna rose from the couch and crossed her arms,"Don't do that, okay? Don't pretend you don't care."

"Where are you going?" He asked, watching her go down towards the cellar.

She didn't answer. Less than a minute later, she ran back up clutching Stefan's ring.

"He's gone."

"Hello?"

* * *

"Elena, is Stefan there?"

"No, Ava. You know that."

Evanna relayed the story to Elena,"And we don't know where he went."

"I think I do."

"Elena..." Evanna said before Elena hung up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay. We'll talk later."

Evanna sighed and hung up her phone,"She thinks she knows where he is."

Damon nodded, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Better hope she's right."

* * *

Damon and Evanna had just gotten home when they met Stefan and Elena outside.

Evanna looked between Damon and Stefan and shared a look with Elena, who nodded,"We're gonna ... go inside."

They closed the front door behind them and sat on the couch as the brothers spoke outside.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Elena asked her.

Evanna shrugged,"Are you?"

Elena nodded, and Evanna smiled,"Then I'll stay too."

Evanna bit her lip,"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Ava, I get it. You wanted to protect me."

"It's just - it wasn't Stefan. He said things, he threatned things ... it was like detox. I didn't want you to see him like that."

Elena pulled her cousin into a hug,"Thank you. I can't blame you 'cause I would've done the same thing."

Evanna laughed,"You really would've."

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"I'm half afraid to know. How's everything been at home? I haven't been there much."

"Fine. Jenna and Alaric are good, Uncle John is with the council most of the time-"

"Speaking of, I think he knows we know."

"What?"

"Well, he thinks I know. I was on the phone to Damon and he was in my room. I told him he was crazy and left, but he's suspicious."

"Wonderful. Speaking of suspicious, Jeremy is practically the definition."

"Yeah ... but Anna's a vampire. I asked Damon if he thought she might tell him, but he didn't have an answer."

"Do you think he knows?" Elena asked.

Evanna shrugged and said.

"There's no way of finding out without adding to his suspicion."

* * *

Later on that night, Anna returned home from another date with Jeremy.

"I'm back." She called into the house.

"Mom?"

The house was quiet.

Frowning, Anna made her way into the foyer and gasped, dropping down beside the body that used to be her mother.

"Oh! Mom! Mama! Please don't leave me again. No. Please wake up. You have to wake up. No!"

* * *

Alaric was sat at the Grill alone when someone approached him.

The person tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and then smiled when he turned around.

"Hi, Rick."

Alaric gulped, his heart leaping into his throat.

"Isobel..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So, I haven't updated in a few days, and for another couple of days, updates are going to be sporadic because I have exams.**

_**But **_**after that, I'll be free for summer! :)**

* * *

"It's good to see you." Isobel smiled,"You look good. I hear that you're a high school history teacher? How is that?"

"Where have you been, Isobel?" Alaric gaped, unable to stand up.

"I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you. I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you. I wanted this."

"It's that simple?"

"Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on."

This time, his shock replaced by anger, he stood up,"You were my _wife_, and I _loved_ you. How could I not search for you?"

"Because I wasn't lost, Rick." Isobel took a scrap of paper out of her bag and scribbled something, folding it once and holding it out for Alaric to take.

"I understand that you know my daughter Elena and I hear that she's been looking for me. So… I want you to arrange for a meeting with us.

"You want me to deliver a message?"

A smile spread across her face,"Yeah."

Alaric scoffed, scrunching the paper into a ball and throwing it to one side.

"Screw you. You selfish bitch."

Alaric stormed towards his car, only to run straight into Isobel outside.

"What do you want from me?"

"I told you."

"I'm not gonna do anything for you."

Isobel's hand shot out and wound around his neck, slamming him against his car.

"You better tell Elena that I want to meet or I'm gonna start killing the citizens of this town one by one and I'm gonna start with your history students. Got it?"

Isobel threw him to the ground and tossed the paper onto his chest before disappearing completely.

* * *

"So these are the specs for the History department. For the founder's day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Tyler has been nominated at the head of the production design." Alaric announced the next day at school.

"By whom?"

"By me." Alaric replied,"I've seen your sketches and they're good."

"I'm not really into the…" Tyler tried.

"Well, you just pick your team, be creative and…" Alaric trailed off, seeing Stefan and Elena,"Don't screw up."

Alaric excused himself and headed off in their direction, while Tyler turned to Matt,"Great!You want to help me out with this?"

"Not really, no."

Elena smiled when she saw Alaric walking over,"Hey Mr. Saltzman."

"Come with me. We need to talk."

* * *

When Evanna arrived at school, she was busy reading the text from Elena and not really looking where she was going.

Damon slid up beside her, winding his arm around her neck.

"Good morning!"

"Morning," Evanna replied absentmindedly,"Any idea why we're being summoned to Rick's classroom?"

"Nope. Guess we'll find out."

"How is Stefan doing, anyway?" Evanna asked, slipping her phone back into her pocket,"And why is your arm around me?"

"Why not? And Stefan... he's just terrible."

Evanna stopped in front of her locker, nudging his arm off her shoulder as a troubled frown set on her features.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"You made him boring again."

"Don't forget who helped me."

"I hate myself." Damon smirked, closing her locker on her behalf,"Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?"

"No. I'm still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?"

"I don't know. But I'd love if you could find out for me."

"I'll do my best. It's not like I can avoid him much longer anyway."

"Why not?"

"The family is coming down for Founder's Day weekend, so I have no choice but the spend time with him." She grimaced, heading off in the direction of Alaric's classroom.

"Ooh, meeting the parents. This is gonna be fun."

Evanna smacked his arm,"No, no it's not, because _you _are not allowed talk to my parents! Siblings, maybe, parents, no. Knowing you, you'll say something that'll have them sending me off to a nunnery."

Damon set his hand over his chest, feigning a hurt expression,"Moi?"

"Oui, vous... Now come on, they're waiting for us."

* * *

"Damon, Evanna..." Alaric greeted when they entered,"Thank you for coming."

"Sorry I'm late." Damon quipped,"Dog ate my... never mind."

"I just slept in," Evanna shrugged, taking a seat in between Meredith and Elena.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon folded his arms.

Alaric shared a look with Elena and sighed,"I saw Isobel last night."

Evanna's eyebrows shot up,"Isobel is here? _In town_?"

"Did you ask her about Uncle John?" Damon questioned,"Are they working together?"

"No."

"No they're not?"

"No I didn't ask." Alaric corrected.

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask"

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?"

"No, I was a little too distracted by my _dead vampire wife_ to ask any questions."

Damon rolled his eyes and Evanna glanced Elena's way.

"What did she want?"

Elena sighed, running a hand through her hair,"She wants to see me."

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting." Stefan elaborated further,"We don't know why or what she wants."

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Evanna shook her head, squeezing Elena's hand in comfort and earning a nod in agreement from Meredith.

"I don't really have a choice."

Alaric perched on the edge of his desk,"She's threatened to go on killing spree."

"Oh!" Damon nodded,"I take it that's not okay with you guys."

Evanna shot him a look.

"I want to do it." Elena piped up,"I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

* * *

"Can you hear me?" Elena spoke partially under her breath, glancing towards Stefan, who stood by the pool table,"Thanks for coming, I'm nervous."

Stefan smiled over at her, and she smiled back.

"I'm happy that you're here. I love you."

Stefan mouthed back his love for her, and she smiled again, only for it to drop when a woman slid into the booth in front of her.

Isobel.

"Hello Elena. You look just like her, that's eerie."

Elena frowned,"You've met Katherine?"

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you."

Elena nodded towards Isobel's necklace,"Is that how you can walk in the day?"

"Katherine helped me obtain it."

"Who's my father?"

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space."

"A name would be nice." Elena pushed.

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions."

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you?"

"Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective."

"Human life means that little to you?"

"Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am."

"No it's not. I know other vampires, and that's not true."

"Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore."

Elena and Stefan both froze, and noticing this, Isobel nodded.

"I saw him the second I walked in."

Elena sighed,"Why did you want to meet me? Can't be to just catch up."

"Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention."

Elena frowned,"How do you know my uncle?"

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires."

"So what made you want to be one?"

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about."

"No."

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't."

Elena glanced over at Stefan, saw the sad expression on his face and bristled.

"Forever doesn't last very long when you're human." Isobel continued with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for." Elena stood up and moved to walk away, only to have her arm grabbed as Isobel roughly shoved her down.

"Sit down and tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention."

"I don't have it."

"You know who does. It's your choice, Elena. If you don't get it, then the blood will be on your hands."

Isobel stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder,"It was nice meeting you Elena."

* * *

The next morning at school, catching sight of his two family members, Jeremy hurried to catch up with them.

"Hey, have you seen Stefan? We need to find him." Elena said as her young brother fell into place beside them.

"No, not lately. Listen, do you guys have a second?"

"Why, what's the matter?" Evanna frowned, turning her head to look at him.

"Well, it's Anna. I've left her all these messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text."

Elena glanced back at him in surprise,"Anna? I didn't know that you guys were still friends."

"We're more than friends. Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me."

Evanna shook her head as they stepped off the grass and onto the path,"We haven't talked to her, Jer."

"Are you lying to me right now?"

Frowning again, Evanna narrowed her eyes and questioned,"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause that's what you do now. Lying. You two lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?"

Elena shook her head vigorously, clambering for an answer,"No, but -"

Jeremy sighed and walked away from them.

"Jeremy, wait!"

Evanna halted every movement, feeling that sensation in her stomach.

Something supernatural was around.

Her powers had been getting increasingly stronger, and her senses were beginning to mature.

She turned around and sighed, rolling her eyes,"_Really_?"

"Isobel?" Elena exclaimed,"What are you doing here?"

"I'm your mother, Elena. I want to be more involved in your life."

"I don't _want_ you in my life. _Especially _after last night."

"I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right. There is the witchy cousin, Evanna. Gonna stay away from that one."

Isobel spoke as though Evanna wasn't there, and glanced behind them at Jeremy's retreating figure,"Oh, sad little brother. Then, there's Meredith. Strong, calm, mature Meredith."

Isobel turned to where Caroline and Matt were talking in the distance,"And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh… and there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connection there."

"Matt is not involved in this." Elena snapped,"Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave."

"No, I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty - which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…"

Elena and Evanna watched as Frank jumped on the trailer above Matt, sending it down.

Matt's arm got crushed underneath, provoking a scream from both Caroline and Elena.

Elena went to run towards her ex, but Isobel grabbed her arm and held her in place tightly.

"Let me go."

"I can't do that, Elena."

Evanna glared at Isobel, watching as Isobel let go of Elena and grabbed her head.

Evanna alleviated the pain enough for Isobel to look up, and stepped forward, her eyes piercing into Isobel's.

When the pain subsided, Isobel's steely gaze locked with Evanna's. Isobel stood her ground for a few seconds, before turning on her heel and walking away.

Evanna squeezed Elena's arm gently and they ran towards Matt as someone called an ambulance.

* * *

Matt's arm was broken, but that was pretty much a given.

In order to help out Caroline and her float decoration, the two Gilberts headed up into the attic to locate some of their ancestors things later that day.

"The Gilbert family is such a pack-rat." Evanna groaned, blowing a cloud of dust off a portrait,"Who is this?"

Elena tilted the frame, squinting as she read the engraving,"Uh... Samantha Gilbert."

"She looks insane."

"Maybe she was."

Evanna nodded,"Fair enough. So, how are you doing?"

"My birth mother is an absolute bitch, but I'm... I'm okay. I just wish she'd tell me who my father is and then get the hell out of town."

"T'is the dream."

"And I feel really bad for Alaric. He spent years looking for her, and she doesn't even care. Makes me wonder what she was like when she was human."

Evanna nodded, reaching into a cardboard box. Her fingers brushed against cool metal, and she narrowed her eyes, pulling it out.

"Uh, Elena... does this look familiar to you?"

"The device!" Elena exclaimed, hurrying over,"There's two of them?"

"Maybe. We don't even know if this works."

Elena frowned,"Well how are we supposed to find out?"

"You're not gonna like what I'm thinking."

"Probably not, but go on."

"Call Stefan; I'll switch this thing on and if he seems in pain, we know it works."

Elena looked conflicted, but eventually dialed Stefan's number.

"Hey."

"Hi," She greeted, nodding at Evanna,"I just wanted to see if my phone calls were coming through."

Evanna switched the device on.

"My phone's acting haywire lately."

Stefan chuckled,"Well, it came through."

Elena shook her head at Evanna, and she shrugged, flipping it back off again.

"Well, I got that," Elena laughed,"I'll talk to you later."

"So, this is a fake." Evanna smirked.

Elena raised an eyebrow,"What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing. _Yet._"

* * *

At dinner that day, the doorbell rang.

Evanna slipped her clear plate into the dishwasher and headed into the hallway.

Jeremy was in his room, and Jenna was still at work, which left Alaric, Elena and Evanna at the table.

Pulling open the door, she laughed in disbelief,"Oh, my God, do you _know _how to take a hint?"

Isobel held up her hands in surrender,"I just want to talk. To you."

Evanna looked behind her, before stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind her.

Evanna crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Fine, what?"

"I want the device. I know Pearl gave it to Damon."

"Why would we give you _anything _after that stunt you pulled with Matt?"

"I did that to show you how easy it is to hurt the people Elena cares about."

"Yeah, that doesn't help your case. Let me guess, you're doing all _this _just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?"

"Hand it over and it'll all be over."

"Damon's not going to give it to me."

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you."

"He'll kill you before he gives it up."

"Is that before or after I kill Jeremy?"

Evanna flew back into the house, climbing the stairs hurriedly. She opened the door to Jeremy's room and realised it was empty. Rushing back down the stairs, Evanna realized that Isobel was now gone too.

"Elena! Alaric! We have trouble!"

* * *

By six, Meredith, Alaric, Elena, Evanna and Stefan were gathered in the living room.

"So, where's the device?" Meredith asked the room, making Evanna look up at her,"Damon has it."

"He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan shook his head.

"We'll go to him," Elena said,"Talk to him."

"Even then, why would Damon give up something that's harmful to vampires?"

"I can't take the power away. I'm not strong enough for that yet." Evanna sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Meredith squeezed her shoulder, looking as determined as ever.

"We can still try."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Damon exclaimed, pacing before them in the Salvatore living room.

Evanna stepped up,"Just ... hear us out."

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to use it to kill me. I like being a living dead person."

"There's a fake device, Damon. One that doesn't work."

Evanna explained,"We found it in the attic a while ago, tried it and realized it was a prototype of some sort. We just need _you _to come along with us and hand it over. But ... we need to hide the real device."

"I don't trust any of them!" Damon said, earning eye rolls from the group.

Evanna sighed,"But you trust me, right?"

"Ohh, I should have never told you that."

Evanna held out her hand,"It's Jeremy, Damon. This'll work."

Damon looked down at her hand before nodding gently, taking the device from her pocket and setting it in her hand. He used his own hand to close her fingers around it and looked into her eyes.

The message was clear to her; _I do trust you._

* * *

As they waited for Isobel's appearance, they talked. All of them were there, including Alaric.

They had asked if he was sure, but he had been adamant that he was to be there.

"So, when she shows up, why can't I just kill her?" Damon asked as he leaned against a tree.

Alaric turned to Damon,"You're not going to kill her!"

"Why not, 'Rick?"

Alaric gave Damon a look,"She was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is she's, cold and detached, but Isobel's gotta be in there somewhere."

"I wouldn't count on it; she's given up her humanity."

"You see I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you." Evanna mused from the wall.

Damon turned and smirked at her,"Oh, how you flatter me."

Evanna returned the smirk as Meredith snorted.

"With Isobel, there was nothing." Alaric said, returning to the original conversation.

Damon shrugged,"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of _How I Met Your Mother_, so he shuts his feelings out."

Ignoring the glare from his brother, Damon continued his lesson,"The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road - no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

Alaric narrowed his eyes,"You haven't."

"Of course I have, Rick. It's why I'm so fun to be around."

* * *

Isobel appeared behind Elena soon after,"Where's my device?"

"Where's my brother?"

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?"

"Where's my brother?"

"You might want to answer her..." Evanna chimed in, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you really think that I came alone?"

Two other vampires appeared beside Isobel, and Evanna frowned,"Um, hi, look around. You're kinda outnumbered..."

"Oh, for God sakes, call home."

Elena frowned,"What?"

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy."

Elena complied, pulling out her phone and dialing the home number,"Hello? Jeremy! Are you okay? We'll be home soon, alright? Bye."

Elena hung up and turned back to Isobel,"You were never going to hurt him?"

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me, you won't find any."

"Don't need to tell us twice." The witch remarked.

The male vampire behind Isobel stepped up, becoming closer to Evanna as he glared down at her.

Damon stepped forward and placed himself between them, glaring back with equal intensity.

Isobel snorted quietly,"Well, atleast you and Stefan aren't fighting over the same girl this time."

Noticing how the comment made the two uncomfortable, Elena turned back.

"Thank you, Isobel." She said, handing the device over.

"For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

"Goodbye, Elena."

* * *

After successfully hiding the device in Elena's room, the two girls headed into Jeremy's room.

He sat on the bed, listening to his iPod.

"Jeremy," Elena began,"We need to talk about all this."

"No, we really don't."

Evanna sighed,"I don't know what Anna told you but there are things that you need to know."

"Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure that Elena's journal covered it all."

Elena's mouth fell open,"You read my journal?!"

Evanna heaved a sigh, taking a deep breath,"Jeremy-"

"Save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened to Vicki."

"Jeremy, please, you don't understand." Elena pleaded,"The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that. We just wanted to take away your pain. We're so sorry."

"Get out." Jeremy said.

"Jer..." Evanna tried.

"Get out! Both of you!"

* * *

Shortly after _that_, Elena returned to her bedroom; feigning tiredness.

Evanna nodded, going downstairs. Jenna was asleep already, but the low hum of the tv in the kitchen attracted her in.

"John? Why are you still up?"

"Waiting for a call; what are you doing up?"

"Not tired."

"Still running on adrenaline from your run in with Isobel?"

Evanna rolled her eyes and turned around,"What do you know?"

"A lot more than you think. Really, I expected this behavior from Elena; she gets caught up in the romance of it all, but I expected you to be more level-headed."

"What behavior?"

"Running around with vampires. Damon, and Stefan? Specifically Damon, he's the _last _person I'd associate with you. It's dangerous, Evanna. You can barely handle yourself."

"If you think that way John, then you don't know more than I think you do. You come back here, threaten Stefan and think you can dictate what Elena and I do? Reality check here, so listen up; you only have the right to _advise _us on what to do when you _don't_ disappear for years on end. If this was coming from _Jenna_, we'd listen. Your opinion has no effect on us. Goodnight, John."

* * *

"Would you like one?" Damon offered as Stefan walked into the library.

The blue-eyed brother sighed,"Say it, whatever it is, purge, get it out."

"It's about what Isobel said."

"What about?"

"Well, I know that you and Evanna have bonded and I know that she cares about you and… I know you care about her."

"Well, this is going in an interesting direction.

"I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt. She considers you a friend."

"Same here, Evanna is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualify as my only… friend. Is that a problem?"

"So, at the risk of sounding like uh… like a concerned father -"

"Oh, there's no risk, you do."

"I just don't want her to end up like Lexi. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Sure. Sure."

Stefan rushed towards him, locking eyes with his big brother.

"Do you understand?"

"Whatever you say man, I mean honestly, we're just friends and as a friend I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway so, I'll let you do it."

"What truth?"

"About John and Elena. Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other."

"What are you talking about?"

"Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was fifteen; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this? I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'll wait. Did you get it? You there yet?"

Stefan's eyes found Damon's again, the realization slowly dawning on him,"So you think that John is Elena's father?"

"Ding, ding, ding!"

"What proof do you have?"

"I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to deal with but I know how well you deal with these bombs so… Sleep tight."

* * *

Finally, as John gave up his pacing, his phone rang.

Answering it quickly, he raised to phone to his ear,"Hello?"

"On your doorstep, you'll find what you've been looking for."

"And my ring?"

"Don't screw this up." Isobel said,"You know what you have to do, John."

John opened the front door and retrieved the envelope, closing the door and locking it again.

"I got it. I won't fail."

"You better not. Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add two more to that list."

John balanced his phone between his shoulder and his ear, opening up the envelope and retrieving his ring, slipping it on.

"Let me guess..."

"Stefan and Damon. I don't want this life for her."

"That was always part of the plan. Consider them gone."

"She's our daughter, John. We owe that to her."

"I know."


	22. Chapter 22

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So, here it is; the final chapter of season 1. I'll be moving onto season 2 when I can, but I'm supposed to be studying - like that'll happen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Baby sister!"

Evanna laughed, hugging her sister tightly the next morning,"Hey, Rae."

"What up, pipsqueak?" Noel strolled into the house, ruffling her hair as he passed.

"I missed you, too, big brother. Hey, mommy." Evanna beamed, hugging her mother tightly and moving on to her father,"Daddy."

"Hey, pumpkin." Anthony Gilbert greeted, and then smiled at the sight of his younger brother,"John."

"Hey, Anthony. Eliza, you look gorgeous."

Evanna watched her mom force a smile,"Hello again, John."

"Well, if this isn't awkward," Raina began,"Where's Jer and Lena?"

"Uh, Jeremy is still asleep and Elena is trying to squeeze herself into a corset."

"Why?" Noel called from the kitchen, appearing at the door with a mouthful of food. His shaggy brown hair fell slightly into his face, and he blew it away.

Evanna rolled her eyes at him,"She's in the parade, so she has to put on this torture device. Some people call it a dress."

They settled in the kitchen as they waited for Elena to be ready, and Evanna allowed the conversation to flow freely.

She was still pissed at John, and telling him off had been something she had dreamt of for a _long _while. She told Raina and Noel about it, earning laughter and fist bumps of approval, and realized how much she missed her siblings' constant presence.

She had always been close to the twins, and she was glad that coming down for Founders' Day was a tradition.

Evanna would have been happier about it, of course, if the town weren't full of vampires.

"Ow, this dress hurts." Elena grumbled, walking into the kitchen and hauling the various layers up, bunching them together in her arms so she could walk.

"Suck it in, baby." Jenna laughed, entering the kitchen behind her.

"Beauty is pain." Evanna added with a giggle, and glanced at her wrist watch, grimacing,"Ooh, if we wanna make it on time, we have to leave in the next twenty minutes."

"I'll go wake Jeremy up." Jenna said, turning on her heel.

"Wait!" Noel exclaimed, stopping her,"Can I do it?"

"Sure...?"

Noel rubbed his hands together, smirking mischeviously and running upstairs.

Not a minute later, they heard Jeremy scream, followed by cursing and loud, manical laughter.

Raina rolled her eyes.

"_Boys..._"

* * *

Not five minutes later, Anthony headed upstairs to drag his oldest out of Jeremy's room and bumped right into his younger brother.

John's expression was the perfect re-enactment of a deer caught in the headlights, and Anthony narrowed his eyes.

"What are you up to, John?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're my little brother. Every trick you've learned, you learned from me. What are you hiding?"

John sighed, stepping closer and lowering his voice,"They're back."

"Who is back?"

"The vampires."

Anthony paused,"How many?"

"We don't know. I was looking for the device; it was built by Jonathan Gilbert, and one flip of the switch incapacitates vampires."

"And why were you looking for it in my daughter's room? What does Evanna have to do with it?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know, Anthony..."

* * *

While they waited for Jeremy to get ready, Elena headed back up to her room to add the finishing touches to her attire.

She headed over to her nightstand, rooting through it for a bobby pin, and froze.

With a slight gasp, Elena ran into Evanna's bedroom, where Evanna was slipping on her boots.

"The device! It's gone!"

* * *

"Hey! I need to talk to you!" Evanna called, running up to Damon and dragging him to one side.

"Stefan spill the beans?"

Evanna frowned,"On what?"

"John being Elena's father."

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh, that's not what you want to talk about..." Damon said slowly,"So what's up?"

"Are you kidding me?" Evanna scoffed,"You don't drop something like that on me and say 'what's up'!"

"Sorry!" Damon held his hands up in surrender.

"How do you know?"

"John dated Isobel when they were fifteen; she gets pregnant and ends up in the office of Dr. Grayson Gilbert. Grayson, having trouble concieving with his wife, Miranda, adopts the baby and raises her as his own. Ta-da!"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, not a hundred percent, John will have to confirm it, but..."

"But it makes sense." Evanna nodded,"You think my dad knew?"

"Probably. Why?"

"He's acting weird. Ever since this morning. I think John said something to him, but I can't ask him, because that'll seem even more suspicious." Evanna remembered what she originally wanted to tell him and clapped her hands,"Oh! The device is gone."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!"

"You went all '_Days Of Our Lives_' on me with the dramatic bombshell!" Evanna defended,"What are we gonna do?"

"Find it."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"First, we track down Uncle John. Did you see where he went?"

"No, I was looking for you." Evanna admitted guiltily.

Damon nodded, gripping her arm and pulling her with him.

"He can't have gotten too far."

* * *

"John?!" Elena exclaimed later on in the afternoon,"Is that even possible?!"

"There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery." Stefan explained.

Elena put a hand to her head,"My whole life I've never liked this man. I…"

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Stefan heaved a heavy sigh,"I just… I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way."

"No, I'm happy that you told me, I just… I really hope that it's not true. What I am supposed to do? Do I just… confront him and say '_are you my biological father_?'"

"I guess, when you're ready."

"I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan, I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me, and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to."

"He's just hurt, he's confused." Stefan consoled, but Elena wasn't having any of it.

"He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him."

"He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Just give him some time."

* * *

"This is the key." John announced to the Mayor Lockwood and Anthony,"Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only once, for an estimated time of 5 minutes."

"Yes, how does it work?" Mayor Lockwood nodded.

"It's a high-pitched frequency that humans can't hear." John explained,"Any vampires within a five-block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time, the sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here, when we will finish them off."

"And you're certain they're attacking tonight?"

"I have a source." John confirmed,"One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed the attack. They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes us their target."

"We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families, John!" Anthony reminded him,"Who's the say we're not just causing more trouble?"

"We're talking about vampires, Anthony. Not getting rid of them causes more trouble. You're just like Grayson, you know that? No wonder Evanna is hanging around with them."

"Wait a minute," Mayor Lockwood spoke up,"Evanna Gilbert is friends with vampires?"

"My daughter is not being brought up in this discussion. I don't care if you're the Mayor, you could be the president of the United States, but my daughter is _not_ and never will be involved in this."

Mayor Lockwood turned to John,"Is she?"

John locked eyes with his brother and sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I was just riling him up."

"Well, let's try and keep the sibling rivalry out of the office, okay?"

John nodded, and turned his attention back to the device.

"This is the only way to draw them out and kill them… all of them."

* * *

"Why was Stefan watching us like a hawk earlier?"

Damon glanced up from where he sat on the bench, Evanna sitting beside him,"Ugh, he's just being Stefan."

They had given up on the search for John for a little while, and ended up hanging around town square together.

"Evanna!"

"Hey, dad." Evanna smiled, standing up.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, well, have you seen John?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Anthony glanced at Damon, leaned in closer and lowered his voice to a whisper,"It's about the device."

Damon's ears perked up,"You know about the device?"

Anthony's eyes whirled around to land on Damon again. There was no way he could have heard him, unless...

"You're one of them."

Evanna's eyes widened,"Dad -"

"Evanna, why are you with a vampire?"

"Just listen to me; it's okay. Damon's not gonna hurt me. He actually... he saved me. From my car?"

Anthony looked at him again, tilting his head,"That was you."

"Yes, sir." Damon answered, nodding once.

Evanna was nervous, trying to figure out her father's next move so she could be one step ahead of him.

Instead, Anthony held his hand out for Damon to shake. Sharing a confused look, Damon tentatively shook his hand.

"Thank you, for saving my daughter."

Evanna shook off the shock, and turned her attention back,"Dad, what about the device?"

"John has it. He's planning to set it off."

"What? When?"

"I'm not sure. Soon, I think."

Evanna ran a hand over her face,"Okay, this isn't good."

Damon watched her closely, and could almost see the light bulb over her head switching on when she snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea."

She turned away from them, running off down the road.

"Where are you going?" Damon called after her.

"To my grandmother's. Just... stay here, and stay out of trouble."

Evanna turned back, pointing her finger at him to add emphasis.

"I mean that!"

* * *

"So, there is someone on the council who actually likes vampires?" Damon asked, walking through town square with Evanna's father.

Anthony chuckled,"I don't like vampires, but I know that not all of them are bad. My college roommate was a vampire."

Damon raised an eyebrow,"Seriously?"

Anthony nodded,"Mmhmm. I went to Whitmore, and that's how I found out about them. He was a good guy, on animal blood. He got staked by a vampire hunter and I got dragged onto the council. Grayson knew Tommy too, and we both held different views on vampires to the rest of the council. John didn't have the same experience we did."

"So that's why he's a dick."

"He means well," Anthony snorted,"He just doesn't go about it the right way."

"Clearly. So, he really is Elena's father, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well that makes for awkward family reunions..." Damon quipped, and then narrowed his eyes,"Uh, oh..."

Anthony frowned,"What is it?"

Damon nodded towards a man walking through the crowd,"See that guy? He is _not _a good guy. Be right back."

* * *

Evanna pulled up outside of her grandmother's house, climbed out of her car, and hurried inside.

"Grams, you home?"

Sheila hadn't planned to come to the parade, but said she'd drop down before the festivities ended, and Evanna hoped she hadn't missed her.

"I'm home." Sheila noticed Evanna's worried expression,"What's wrong?"

"John found the real device," Evanna explained breathlessly,"He wants to switch it on. Grams, do you have any idea how to take its power away?"

"I can look in my books. Have you tried the grimoire?"

"Yeah, there was nothing."

"You know, some of Emily Bennett's books are in the library. Held by a friend. No one but me can gain access to them. We can search there."

Evanna nodded, heading for the door.

"I'll drive."

* * *

They ran into Stefan and Elena outside the bookstore, and explained briefly what was going on.

With a bag-full of books, Sheila, Stefan, Evanna and Elena walked through the square together, heading back for the car.

They had no idea where Damon had run off too, but decided to focus on the task at hand.

As they walked, conversation turned to trivial things, such as who were dating in their school.

Elena had said two friends of theirs would be cute together, making both Stefan and Evanna cringe at the idea.

Evanna suddenly began to laugh,"Could you imagine?"

A hand slipped into hers, and Damon raised their joined hands up.

Evanna frowned, suddenly remembering the tension that existed between Sheila and Damon.

Had he hit his head?

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less… Tomb vamps are here, founding families are their target. Get out of here, now!"

Stefan frowned as Damon let go of Evanna and walked passed them,"Wait, where are you going?"

"That's more than fifteen words, Stefan."

Elena's eyes widened frantically,"Wait, everyone's here, we're all spread out."

Sheila remained calm, setting a hand on Elena's shoulder,"There's four of us, we can find them."

"Let's hurry."

* * *

Halfway down the road, Stefan suddenly fell, clutching his head.

Alaric spotted them and came running over.

"What's going on?" Elena asked and Alaric hastened to explain,"The device has been turned on."

He raised a hand to one of the guards approaching,"Don't worry, I've got this one."

The guard nodded and ran off. Evanna looked around,"Wait, where's Damon?"

"I haven't seen him since earlier." Alaric said,"The council are injecting all of the vampires with vervain."

"Why? Vervain doesn't kill them." Sheila shook her head.

Evanna looked at her grandmother, and together, the two Bennett women coming to a conclusion.

Evanna turned to the group, staring at Stefan's doubled-over form.

"They're rounding up the vampires."

* * *

Stefan stopped groaning and shaking, and managed to get up.

Elena supported his side,"Are you okay?"

"It's like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped."

Alaric nodded,"I saw five vampires go down on the way over here. They're taking him to your family's old building." He explained, nodding at the two Gilberts.

"To do what?" Sheila questioned.

Evanna shrugged, running a manicured hand through her curly brown hair,"I'd rather not find out. We should find Damon."

Elena looked at Alaric,"Can you find my brother? Take him home?"

"Sure. Be careful - all of you."

"You too."

* * *

"Wait!" Stefan said, pulling up short,"I can hear them."

His expression turned to pure fear,"The building's on fire. Damon's inside."

In unison, each of them took off running towards the building.

They ran into John outside, and Evanna glared,"I thought I told you to get out of here. You and Isobel are a lot alike. Where's Damon?"

"With the rest of them where he should be. It's over for Damon."

Evanna shook her head,"You're crazy."

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Evanna."

Elena snorted humorlessly,"Yeah, like you're any good with choosing 'the right thing'."

John turned to look at Stefan, who had been silently scanning the building,"Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself."

Ignoring him, Stefan turned to his girlfriend,"You know the building well, is there another entrance in?"

"Utility door." Anthony said, appearing beside them,"It's around back."

Stefan nodded and left. Elena immediately went to follow him, but John took her arm and stopped her.

"You take one more step and I'll alert the deputies that they missed a vampire."

"I'm asking you not to."

"That doesn't mean anything to me."

"As my father it should."

John looked genuinely shocked,"You know."

"I wasn't sure." Elena said, roughly pulling herself away from him,"Now I am."

They left him standing there as the four of them hurried after Stefan.

* * *

Evanna reached the emergency door just as Stefan pulled it open,"You can't go in there, the fire will take you out!"

"It's my brother."

"I know." She said seriously.

Sharing a look with her grandmother, they both fell silent.

Stefan looked back inside and realized that the flames were diminishing enough for him to get inside.

Anthony, confused, held onto Elena to keep her from following her boyfriend.

In unison, the two witches stopped the spell in time to see Stefan dragging Damon out.

Evanna, closest to the door, joined them at Damon's other side, helping him to stay standing.

Elena stood in front of her boyfriend, looking at them both,"You two okay?"

Damon glanced up, coughing the smoke out of his lungs.

"Peachy."

* * *

Shortly after, Damon disappeared.

Stefan went looking for him, while Elena headed back to the school to pick up her century dress.

Sheila and Evanna decided to return the books to the library; they were of no use anymore.

"You've been practicing a lot." Sheila noted as they walked slowly through the square.

"It was either that or be defenseless, and in this town, that's not a great thing."

"Honey, you know you can talk to me. You could've told me things were so complicated."

"Between everything, I wouldn't have known where to start." Evanna bit her lip and then admitted sheepishly,"And ... I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle things."

"Evanna, you're handling things better than you should be. No one is going to blame you if you need to take a day to yourself."

"Can you tell all the bad guys that? It just seems that when one crisis ends, another begins."

"Which is why you should confide in me; it's what I'm there for."

Evanna smiled, hugging her grandmother sideways,"Thanks, Grams. Right now, I'll have to pass. I'm ready to sleep - for a week."

* * *

Completely oblivious to the drama, Eliza suggested they swing by the Grill for a late dinner.

At the bar, Evanna approached her father.

"So, I'm thinkin' we should talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Anthony shook his head, smiling slightly,"As long as you're being careful, that all that matters."

"I am. I didn't mean to get caught up in this. It just... happened."

"Sometimes things just happen. It's okay. C'mon, I think Noel wants dessert."

Evanna grimaced,"Yeah, I think I'll just call it a night. I'm sleepy."

"Alright, honey. Goodnight."

"Night, dad."

Evanna said goodbye to the rest of her family, threw on her coat and headed out.

Stepping into the cool, early January air, she paused.

There was a vampire around.

Evanna glanced down the alley, spotting Damon leaning against the wall, staring up at the stars.

"Hey, there you are."

"Here I am."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to see Jeremy. Anna... she died tonight."

Evanna covered her mouth with her hand partially,"Oh, my God. How is he?"

"Upset. I offered to take his memory away again, but he chose not to."

"Yeah. He hasn't talked to me since last night." Evanna leaned on the wall next to him,"Are _you _okay?"

"I wanted to help her," Damon admitted guiltily,"But the flames -"

"Hey," Evanna reached out and squeezed his bicep gently,"It's not your fault."

Damon's eyes finally found hers,"I have a question."

"Okay...?"

He moved to stand in front of her,"Tonight was the big chance. To get rid of all the vampires in town, but Sheila still helped you save me."

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Because she did it for you. Which means somewhere along the way, you decided I was worth saving."

Evanna smiled softly,"Damon, you're my friend. I help friends. Of course you're worth saving."

Damon swallowed thickly,"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Evanna smiled wider,"Now, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"You were so intent on finding Katherine, why did you just give up? Why did you stay in Mystic Falls if Katherine is what you want?"

The look in Damon's eyes was one she had only seen once before. During their dance at Miss Mystic Falls. His blue eyes dropped to her lips and back up to her eyes again.

"Maybe because she's not who I want anymore."

Evanna gulped, the meaning of his words not being lost on her in the slightest. She wet her lips slightly, her body buzzing with nerves and just a slight bit of excitement.

Damon leaned in slowly, brushing his lips against hers.

The feeling in her chest was foreign, something beautiful that she had never experienced before, and her arms came up to wind around his neck.

Damon's lips were cool against hers, and she molded into his body, his hand coming up to cradle the back of her head as he leaned her back against the wall, closing any distance between them.

"Evanna, I - Oh!" Elena exclaimed, prompting the two of them to break apart.

"Elena." Evanna blushed, her lips slightly swollen. Damon leaned his head in the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath before straightening up and moving away from her.

"I'm gonna... go."

Evanna didn't have time to curse him for bailing before he was gone, and she was forced to follow Elena.

"Elena, it wasn't - okay, it was what it looked like, but..."

"Oh, little Bennett. Foolish little Bennett."

Evanna's eyes narrowed,"Elena, what -" She cut herself off, the frightening realization dawning on her.

Katherine grabbed her by the hair, slamming her head down against the frame of the nearest car.

"Evanna!" They heard Alaric call frantically, and when Evanna looked up, Katherine was gone.

"What the hell happened?" The history teacher asked, tilting Evanna's head to one side in order to inspect the bleeding gash.

"Katherine... We have to go home! _Now_!"

* * *

John strolled into the kitchen, opening the fridge to get a bottle of water.

Jenna had just left, letting Elena in as she went.

When he closed the fridge door, he jumped, seeing Elena standing there.

"You scared me." He breathed, setting a hand over his heart.

"Sorry."

"You know... I first met Isobel when I was a teenager." John began,"I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn. It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand."

Elena nodded, putting away dishes,"Thank you."

"Can I help?"

Elena's eyes dropped to his hand which was resting on the counter,"Sure."

She slammed the knife she was holding down on his hand, severing his four fingers, including the one that his ring was always on.

John screamed in pain,"Katherine?!"

She grinned, her eyes bleeding black, the veins under her eyes becoming prominent as she bared her fangs.

"Hello, John. Goodbye, John."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note**

Season 2 is on my profile, just to let you know :)


End file.
